


Killing Me Softly

by thewritingamateur



Category: Original Work
Genre: 80s, 80s AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ballroom Dancing, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, CEO, Chapter 3 is an AU, Choking, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas horror, Come Swallowing, Dancing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Dealing, Escape, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gangs, Gaslighting, Good Cop Bad Cop, Groping, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nightclub, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Princes & Princesses, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sleep Groping, Stalking, Stranded, Strip Tease, Stripping, Undercover, Undercover Cops, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Whump, Witch Curses, Witches, can't say for sure which decade, changed the title, druglords, hateful males, implied unconscious sex, miami vice inspired, partners, scarface inspired, state trooper - Freeform, stuck in storm, there's a dash of racism in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingamateur/pseuds/thewritingamateur
Summary: Formerly known as 'Merry Christmas, Darling'Jenny Lee knew something was off about Walker Hayes, the golden boy of the town.She could tell from the first time they met.Tumblr for my stories : https://moonlight-drawn-by-dawn.tumblr.com/
Comments: 72
Kudos: 80





	1. Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest warning will have to be the bigotry by the villain in the beginning. It only reflects the character's view and none of my own. 
> 
> Oh, and there's also the rape scene. Probably one of the more graphic things I've written...😬
> 
> If you have any questions, want to submit or even just say hi, here's my tumblr :  
> https://moonlight-drawn-by-dawn.tumblr.com/

Snowflakes fell onto her eyelashes like crystal tears, frozen in time to bring remembrance of the cold, lonely days ahead.

The wind blew harshly in the night, the snow moving in a frenzy. The heavy, slow footsteps trudging the foot-high snow fought to keep balance.

She was alone in the dark, the last one to close up the school building for the winter break.

  
Seeing her now, one would never believe how well the night went for her.

Being the new teacher for Hayes Elementary School, the biggest task on her shoulders was the Christmas Pagent. The former Ms. Eddleston would direct to perfection. It was said to be the same old every performance every year, the children performing the Nativity Scene, with shepherds, the three magi, and a choir of angels in tow.

If she didn't pass away from pneumonia earlier in the year, Eddleston would've merely dusted out the old script for her children to use.

It was painstaking, having the pressure of the previous teacher of the first graders holding high esteem for the rest of the town. It was a wonder she was able to get the children to focus and recite their lines well. They were a rowdy bunch, sweet but noisy.

The new young teacher worked hard to make the Christmas pageant her own, showing that being an outsider did not mean she wouldn't do justice. There was one person she knew to turn to for help, her former Classics professor Patricia Hayes. She was the one who encouraged her to be a teacher in the small Montana school, giving her a stellar recommendation letter for her to start soon after graduation.

For the last six months, she was a permanent guest in the professor's home, having more than enough space for the two women to live.

Unfortunately, when it was time to ask about the pageant, there was an unwitting force of nature ready to knock her down.

Packaged in the form of a 6'3" strapping State Trooper, who so happened to be Professor Hayes's son.

  
~~~

_"So, Jen-nee. Never thought that was a Chinese name."_

_The young woman stopped drinking mid-way hearing his uncouth statement. Her eyes remained frozen on the steaming liquid in the porcelain cup wrapped around her dainty fingers._

  
_The clattering to her left indicated Professor Patricia Hayes's astonishment at her son's unabashed words._

_"What? Am I wrong?" He took a swig of his warmed beer as his deep blue eyes trained on the small girl sitting across him at the table. Her plush lips pursed together, hesitant brown eyes slowly acknowledged his stare. She rested the cup on the wooden table, posing herself upright before formulating a response without anger in her tone._

_"You are right, it is not a Chinese name, but neither am I." Her milky toned fingers moved to her jawline, holding her head to the side as she leaned her body slightly to her right. Her eyes had no resentment. They were empty as she gauged his reaction._

_"My mother decided Jenny would be my English name. She liked it and thought it was closest to my Korean name." Her tone was soft, but there was an emphasis on 'Korean', hoping he would recognize the difference._

_His own eyes were void of real emotion, continuing with the passing conversation, "Oh, she wanted to make it easier for you then. What's your real name then?"_

_"Jenny is my real name."_

_"You know what I mean." A sardonic smile spread on her face, "Of course. If you are speaking of my Korean name, it's Jin-Ae."_

_He slapped the table, the vibrations shaking the utensils and causing the girl to jump from the sudden sound. "Well, I'll be! Your mother must be a smart woman, not wanting you made fun of and all. Still, Jin-a, that's a nice name."_

_For a brief moment, the girl locked eyes with her professor, unsure how to handle the man before her._

_Patricia looked at her student with horrified eyes, never imagining there would be a day she would witness such blatant bigotry from anyone. From her son no less._

_"Thank you. I do prefer if you call me Miss Lee, please. I've only just met you, Mr.Hayes, and it would be better if we address one another professionally."_

_For a moment, he dabbed his lips with a napkin. His lips curled into a smile, showing off his pearly whites and the dimple on his chin._

_"You know, I can see it now." His fingers moved a bit closer to her face. She moved back from the intrusion._

_How dare he go into her space?_

_"Your nose. It isn't flat like the Chinese. It's pretty." Subconsciously, her fingers went to cover her nose from his oppressive eyes, insult multiplying at his insinuation._

_"Walker! What is wrong with you?" The man looked unfazed as he took another bite of his pot roast._

_Before he was able to get another word in, Professor Hayes changed the topic._

_"So, Miss Lee, do you have any plans for the Christmas pageant?"_

_It was only mid-October, but it was going to take that long for her to set everything up._

_She turned her attention away from the man in front of her, missing the darkened gaze he gave her way._

_"Not as yet. I was thinking along the lines of the Nativity, as per usual according to the other teachers. I am trying to think of a new way of retelling the story."_

_"Of course, that is understandable! If you need any ideas, just come my way." Jenny gave a sweet smile her mentor's way._

_"Still, it'll be mighty hard to do anything half as good as Eddleston's pageant. It was a staple to the town's Christmas, and pardon me, Miss Lee, but it would take a miracle to take over her role and do a job half as good. You have some big boots to fill."_

_She was usually a mild-mannered person when it came to strangers, but Mr.Hayes managed to irk Jenny to no end. Only meeting him an hour before, he managed to bring her to levels of frenzy by his comments, and fortunately for him, she was able to keep it at bay._

  
_That evening, after he had left, his mother issued an apology._

_"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry for Walker's crudeness. He's been going through a bitter divorce from his wife the past year, but it gives him no right to be so mean to you. I have no idea where he got those ideas from."_

_She accepted the plead for the sake of her favored professor, doing her best to push him to the back of her mind._

  
~~~

She could not see anything beyond the black sky riddled with myriad white snowflakes invading her vision. There was no reason for her to leave alone that night. It wasn't the first time, but it would usually be hours earlier when there would at least be a car around to assure her that others were around.

Her feet felt numb as the snow melted onto her skin. She made the poor choice of wearing heels, expecting to get a ride from Professor Hayes earlier. The elder woman claimed to be too tired to stay, taking her leave earlier with the majority of the parents after the pageant. In the end, Jenny had to clean up everything before leaving for the holiday break. 

Her plaid coat collar was lifted to cover her face, her shivering increasing as the howling winds drew her back in a misstep.

Her eyes became slits, the cold doing its best to draw them close.

Just two hours before, she was surrounded by students and townsfolk, all happy and thankful for the great job she did. She did more than do the pageant justice. Miss Lee brought back the true meaning of Christmas with her actions.

The town library caught in a fire just the month before. Many were saddened, but the funds were not enough to rebuild it. Jenny saw the inner turmoil of the town. She decided to change the motive of the Christmas pageant, bringing the school together.

Donations were encouraged when buying tickets, all proceeds going to rebuild their sacred library. Books were accepted as donations, as well as toys and old movies and CDs for viewing purposes.

The children saw how Christmas was more than a time to receive gifts or have a face-value understanding of Jesus's birth. It was a time to reminisce the good times and give in situations where receiving will not always be an option. It was a time to remind others of the selfless love to help with the bigger picture, cherishing the value of togetherness.

The pageant was liked by all, embracing the new Miss Lee provided. At the small holiday party held afterward, many thanked and commended her on her altruistic designs as a new member in town.

She was a stranger no more, but a friend indeed.

But, in the end, she was left all alone.

Everyone was in their warm homes, smelling of tree pines and egg nog, singing old Christmas tunes for the eve of the holiday.

Her eyes became watery from the cold as she struggled to keep her vision clear.

In her obstacle to finding her way home, she did not realize the dangers of the night. She did not think of the sinister lurkings not too far down her path.

In her numbness, she did not feel the pain initially. In her lack of vision, and the loud howling surrounding her, she did not know what came her way.

One moment, she was pushing herself forward on the journey home.

The next, her vision lost, and her body came crumbling onto the soft, wet substance of the foot-high snow.

Consciousness lost, blood seeped onto the white floor.

Her last thought was not the good memories she held throughout her lifetime. It was not even the triumph of all she had achieved in the past year.

It was her last encounter with Walker Hayes, the confusion he left her in. The mild fear he put in her heart.

~~~

_"I got to admit. You did surprise me, Jenny. Never expected this show to go as well as it did."_

_Nursing a cup of warm apple cider, the young teacher turned to the deep voice of Mr.Hayes, who ambled his way towards her as the Christmas party began to dwindle in members._

_Her lips parted slightly, unsure if she should smile politely at his compliment or run to the other side in hopes of a haven from him._

_Since they first met, he made himself familiar to her. Every weekend, he would always visit his mother's for dinner. 'Bonding', was the excuse he gave, that he wanted to spend the time with his mother he lost as a child. Jenny would sit with them, forced to hear his jabbering throughout the evenings. He would always make himself out to be a man of great adventures with his trooper stories. Walker would always look her way when telling his stories, broadening his shoulders to stand out in her space._

_He would find ways into her vicinity, whether through the school, his mother's place, or even in public. The town all knew of his plans and thought it quite cute._

_Walker Hayes was the golden boy of town, always the do-gooder who did his all for the townsfolk. His handsome face was perfect. Blue eyes would shine in delight while in conversation._

  
_Although it was hard, Jenny found herself forgiving him for his ignorant statements, knowing he meant no harm in careless words._

_It only came to Jenny's attention that his new leaf of kindness maybe something more by her students, who were all snickering as the state trooper would blush whenever their teacher was around._

_While her students would laugh, Miss Lee soaked in her discomfort. He would always have an indescribable look in his eyes. She never knew if it was a look of disdain or the hapless eyes of a crush as the rest of the town assumed._

_Whichever it was, the deep look in his midnight blue eyes was intense, usually leaving her frozen in mild fear._

_"Thank you, Mr.Hayes. I did try my best to help the town when in need. It may not be much, but there's nothing wrong with a strong start."_

_Her fingers went to smooth out her black velvet dress reaching her knees, eyes quick to notice his gaze lowering to her lithe form._

_"Of course. If Eddleston was still alive, she'd be pretty happy with what you've done."_

  
_She nodded, flashing a brief non-committal smile his way before attempting to move and find new company._

_Her feet were quick to move, but his fingers were swifter. And a bit stronger in keeping her in place._

_"Jenny, wait."_

_For a moment, she kept her face turned away from him. She took a small breath, unable to build that courage needed to face him. Her eyes trained to the collar of his flannel plaid button-down. He was tall, so as long as her chin turned up, he could only assume she was looking at him._

_"Look, I don't mean any harm in my statement. You did a swell job, is all." Her eyes scanned the emptying cafeteria, only a couple of people left. She gave a closed-off smile, nodding. "Thank you, Mr.Hayes."_

_"Please, can't you call me Walker? We've known one another for a while now. I think it's alright to say we're a bit more than acquainted at this stage." It took all her energy not to frown at him._

_His grip didn't let loose. It grew in strength, forcing Jenny to stay put._

_"Well, look at that. I think tonight is when we're meant to make amends." His thick finger pointed above them._

_She watched the mistletoe hanging over their heads._

_If she wasn't fast enough, she would've never seen his body bending down to her, his hands holding her shoulders, pushing her body down. She moved her face to the side, and the force of the kiss indicated how Walker wanted things to go down._

_"I'm sorry, Mr.Hayes, if I gave the wrong impression," she wriggled her body away from him, taking some haphazard steps away from his tall stature. "I think it would be best if we stay acquaintances, nothing more." Jenny's full lips gave the pleasant smile she was used to giving parents._

_He was still for that moment. For the first time since she met him, no words were escaping his lips. A hand went into his golden hair, combing his hair back before finding its way back into his denim jeans. His eyes lacked the confidence that seemed to be a staple to his personality._

_"O-of course. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable in any way, Miss Lee. Excuse me."_

_His boots took brisk steps out of the room, out of the building._

  
_Breathing out, her hand went to wipe his lips from her cheek, exhaustion overtaking her as she plopped on a metal chair._

_Now, this was not how she expected the night to go._

~~~

It was all dark, her conscious, her vision. There was nothing. Then, there was everything hitting her senses at once. 

The first of her senses was hearing. Music played softly. Wherever she was, the sound of crackling was also clear. 

  
Soon, the pain came. It was in her lower region, her leg. The pain spread like a fast fire. A moan escaped her lips as her fingers moved to feel what had happened.   
She had a headache, a haziness overtaking her. 

The smell of warm wood, pines, and roasted chestnuts invaded her nostrils. Her onyx eyes were slow to open, blurriness before seeing the room.

Jenny had no clue where she was. 

Her instinct was to get up first and judge the area, but that proved to be impossible. Her leg was in immense pain. She looked down to see a bloody cloth over her upper thigh, touching around the area lightly. A hiss came forth from the soreness. 

She rubbed her eyes, hoping once she saw she would be in Professor Hayes' humble home, not in this strange place. 

  
Sweat became a second skin on her, she started to breathe faster, trying to ignore the pain. There was no way for her to move on her own. 

Hearing footsteps on the wooden floor, her head turned behind the couch she was on. 

And of all people. 

  
"Good. You're awake now." Wary eyes watched the tall figure of Walker Hayes, in hand a wet cloth and a cup of steaming hot chocolate. 

He put the items on the wooden table in front of the couch (everything in the room was wooden furniture), gently moving her body to sit upon the leather couch. 

Like always, she was quiet in his presence. He brought the wet cloth over her head. 

"You had a close call outside. I found you in the snow face front, blood surrounding you." He pointed to the wound on her left leg, "Someone got you pretty nasty. I wonder who in their right mind would start shooting at night? They probably thought you were a wild she-wolf prowling in the storm." 

She listened halfheartedly to his words as she took the cup of warm drink from his hand. 

There was a touch of cinnamon, bringing memories of the holidays back home in New York. 

"What were you doing alone?" 

"Your mother left earlier in the evening. I had to make sure everything was set before leaving. I didn't expect the snowstorm?"

  
  
"Don't you watch the news? This storm was brewing for weeks now. It doesn't matter. It was a good thing I happened to be on watch before heading inside. You could've died out there." 

He sat down next to her, arms crossed over his broad chest. He never changed out of his clothes from earlier.

"Thank you." 

Walker didn't say anything to her, his eyes staying on the fire before them. 

For several minutes, there was silence between them. 

"If I was as bad as you thought of me, I would've left you to die in the cold." 

Jenny watched him through her eyelashes as she finished the last of the drink. It wasn't that she thought evil of him, but that first impression did leave a bad taste in her mouth. 

"I don't think that you're bad, Mr.Hayes. Just a bit misinformed." She tried hard not to cringe at her word choice.

  
  
"No, you do think I'm bad. At least not worthy enough to consider me a good enough person to be a friend. Or even someone to be attracted to." 

Her eyebrows furrowed hearing his last words, "Is this about earlier? I'm sorry, I was taken by surprise. I had no idea you felt that way about me." 

  
"Don't give me that horse shit. You and just about everyone in town knew about it. I know I don't have a way with words. I put my foot in my mouth often." 

He turned towards her, closing the space between them. 

  
"What I said when we met, I deeply regret them. I know it was wrong of me for saying that, but I didn't know what else to say. You looked beautiful with your silky, long hair and pretty face. It was my way of protecting myself." 

Her frown only deepened at his words. No matter how he felt, it was no excuse for such hateful language against her. 

"Then again, what else do I expect from some uppity bitch?" 

Her heart began to beat louder in her chest. Walker's change of tone caught her off guard. 

Gone was the light in his eyes. For the first time, there was the hatred she anticipated from their first meeting. 

"You think you're better than me. There's no reason to hide it anymore. All you women are the same. You get an education, and suddenly, you're the best thing since sliced bread. Looking down on men who don't share the same intelligence as you. Just like my ex, she thought she could get one over my head because she had a fancy degree while I was just some dumb trooper, as she put it. She didn't want children, and I worked my ass off day in and out to provide for her." 

He was pacing around the room not, stewing in the resentment he held back for the past year. 

"That bitch hounded my money and life away, all so she could have an affair with her boss. I found them on my bed. My bed! It was a wonder I didn't shoot them both dead right at that moment." 

Jenny never knew the details of his divorce. Professor Hayes never said anything about it. It was terrible to see the person you love to throw you away like that.

"You know, my dad was right. Sometimes you need to show them damn educated bitches their place. Maybe if I didn't kowtow to her, show her who the man was, we would've been happy. All you women leave when a better opportunity comes around. Mom did, and Arletha. All you women do is take what you want, then leave." 

Is this what his anger was about? 

Jenny remembered one night months ago, Professor Hayes disclosing her younger years. To receive tenure, she had to leave her husband and son behind while she taught in New York. She was never around for birthdays, holidays, or even his high school graduation. It wasn't that Patricia wanted to be absent, but her husband refused to leave town. He later divorced her and kept Walker, no doubt filling his head with toxic thoughts about women. 

"Five years of my life wasted on her! Look at what I've got for it, nothing." 

Jenny was sacred. She never knew what to do when others were angry, and the anger exuding from Walker spoke of hidden violence. His fists were tight, shaking in anger. His eyes were dark, distant, recalling his troubled past. 

"I bet you can't even remember the first time we met." 

Did they meet before that dinner months ago? 

The confusion in her eyes confirmed his thoughts, "Of course, why would you waste your thoughts on me?" 

  
He left that in the air, walking away from her. She heard a door slam shut not too far off. 

Her eyes watched around the room. On the wall above the fireplace was a deer's head. The floor had a bear rug. 

She would have thought more about his situation, and it was something she felt sympathy towards, but with the amount of blood loss she had, she needed to close her eyes again. 

It wasn't like she could do anything else in her state. 

  
~~~

  
Jenny did not wake up till the next morning. The snow was still falling. According to the news, there would be no cleared roads until the next evening. 

Her bleeding didn't stop, but at least now Walker wasn't as upset about everything. He was calm when he came around with the first aid kit. 

Christmas music played throughout the house as he carried her up to his room. 

"You should be comfortable in this state." He put her down on his warm bed, big enough for at leave five people. It was like the rest of the cabin. The wooden furniture was the star player.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as his hands were close to her underwear while cleaning the wound. The shot was clean, the bullet going right through her thigh. She hissed and cried, feeling the burning of the alcohol on her wound. 

It wasn't any better when he wrapped it up. 

"It was a good thing you didn't get sick. Maybe it would be a good time for you to shower?" 

Her creamy cheeks became pink at the thought, but she nodded. 

Walker took her to his bathroom. She looked like a rag doll in his arms. 

The bathroom was big, with a shower-bath in one end. Jenny thought he would leave her in peace, but instead, he stayed put, starting to unbutton her dress from the lace collar. 

"What are you doing?" 

"It's not like you can do this yourself." 

She stopped his fingers from maneuvering her small buttons. "Thank you, but I rather do this myself." 

"I don't think that's possible. I promise not to do anything to you while in the shower if that's what you're worried about." She watched his sapphire eyes to see any deceit, but there wasn't any found. 

He seemed genuine in his intention, and for now, that was all she had to count on. 

  
As promised, he did nothing towards her. His eyes were averted most of the time, though it was tantalizing to watch her creamy, soft skin mere inches from him. 

He took her back to his room, leaving her after giving her one of his shirts to wear. He put her clothes to wash, including her bra and panties. Being so open worried her, but there was little to do about it. 

While alone, Jenny combed her fingers in her wet hair, looking around to see a landline phone on his nightstand. 

  
Scooting back, she went to dial the professor's number. It rang for a moment before a sound came from the other side.

"Hello?"

"Professor Hayes?"

"Jenny!" The relief was heard from the older woman, "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. I was caught in the storm last night. Walker found me and brought me to his home." 

"I'm so glad to hear that, dear. I'm sorry I left early last night."

  
Jenny shook her head, "No, it's alright." There was silence on the line. "Walker told me last night about his divorce." 

"Oh no. Walker finally let it out, didn't he? I'm sorry you had to see it." 

"No, it's fine. I just didn't know that's how it happened. His wife cheating on him and all, it must've been traumatizing." 

"What are you talking about?"

Her heart dropped, hearing the question. "W-walker said his wife cheated on him. With her boss." 

  
A laugh escaped her mentor's lips, "No such thing! That poor girl didn't even work. She married him right after getting out of high school. She divorced him after running away one day, having enough of his anger." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Walker may be the golden child of this town, but he has one nasty temper, just like his father. Arletha was the only one who felt the brunt of his temper tantrums, and she finally had enough." 

Jenny's eyes tripled in size, hearing the truth. How could she be so dumb and believe his act? She felt sorry for him, thinking he was cheated on. 

"Why am I here then? P-Patricia, please. Come, get me. I can't be here." 

The silence was not comforting. 

"I can't do that, dear. I- I don't want to see my boy sad anymore. You're a good girl. Smart, but submissive. You can make him happy. I know that much." 

Before Jenny could comprehend the words of her mentor, the call ended. The humming of the phone was the only thing left. 

  
Realizing the danger of her situation, she only had one goal in mind. 

Escape. 

She forced herself off the bed, the pain on her leg crippling her back down to the ground. Tears fell down her cheeks. She crawled on the floor, looking for the way out.

She watched for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Using her elbows, she moved her body down the hall. Even as she moved closer to the door, it was all so far. 

It took all her energy not to cry out in her pain. 

Her breathing became rough. She felt the wound pressing onto the wooden floor.

  
As she reached the door, her hands went to pull herself up. Jenny reached the doorknob, close to her victory. 

  
She was finally close to her freedom. 

  
The tears blurred her vision. She felt happiness ready to erupt in her heart. 

The was until she heard it. 

The gun cock behind her. 

The feeling of metal on her back. 

Fear dropped like a grenade. 

"Where could you be going this time of day? You're too injured to make it half a mile." 

She couldn't turn around. She knew what was waiting for her. 

It was too late for her now. 

She wasn't quite sure what she had done to deserve such a fate. 

Gun still at hand, he moved closer to her, pulling her from the neck backward. She whined in pain as he dragged her body backward. 

Walker threw her body on the bear rug in front of the fire. He walked to his radio, putting the volume up. The cheerful music filled the cabin, but the manic smile on his face cut through the joyful noise. 

"I suppose she finally told you? That's too bad. You're not going to leave now. It's too late for that." 

He knelt between her legs, his free hand brushing her wispy bangs out of her face. She was crying, trying to cover her face from his touch. 

  
"No, you can't do that." 

  
The cold metal touched her skin, her collarbone sunk in from the pressure of the gun barrel.

  
"You'll be the good girl I know you are. You might be uptight, but we both know all you need is someone to teach you how to relax. I'll do that just fine." 

His greedy hands move to open the shirt she wore, exposing her naked form for his hungry eyes.

  
To ensure her cooperation, he kept the gun on her, moving it to the valley of her breast. 

  
Her supple chest moved in fast breaths, the body still as he dipped his hands between her legs. 

"Now, don't you know it's naughty to lie? You're enjoying this much more than you're letting on." His fingers did what he knew best, her legs closing around them out of bodily instinct. She kept shaking her head left to right, not ready to accept her body's reaction towards him. 

"Damn! You're tighter than a sailor's knot." He removed his fingers, watching her as he sucked his fingers dry. 

  
"Open those pretty lips." She kept shaking her head, not wanting to listen to him. 

  
The gun was between her eyes, "I said, open your mouth." A bit more compliant with her life on the line, she did as he asked. 

The gun was shoved in her mouth, his finger moving away from the trigger. 

"If you know what's good for you, you'd blow on this like it was me you're taking." Jenny didn't have a clue what to do. She could only remember what a roommate told her once about a sexual escapade. 

"That's right." 

He stripped his clothes with one hand, his taunt body up in arousal. 

Without warning, he entered her. 

A screamed was muffled through the metal. 

For a long moment, he remained still, allowing her walls to stretch to accommodate him. When he began to move, elation came about seeing the blood. 

"Of course, should've known you were a virgin. You haven't had a good piping down." Her body arched, feeling him hit the hilt. 

"That's right, take me like the good girl you are." 

He took the gun out of her mouth, laying it on the side. His meaty hands palming her breast and waist, going at a fast pace. 

At that moment, Jenny tried to focus on anything, everything else that wasn't him. 

The Christmas music blared loud in her ears. The song was familiar and cruel to her at the moment. 

The Carpenter's 'Merry Christmas, Darling'. It was a lovely song. She would always fantasize about it as a young girl. 

Jenny and her would-be lover sending one another lovely postcards about missing one another till Christmas day arrived. 

Now, she was here, sacred beyond her wits. 

She cried in her mind for her mother, wanting to be back home in her loving arms. 

Bile rose in her feeling his kisses all over her body. 

  
His breathing quickened, hips meeting hips. His pace was strong until he stopped. 

She felt him inside her. He moved slowly in her emptying himself. 

His blue eyes were glazed over, dazed from the euphoria. 

Her hands were quick to move. 

The gun was now in her possession.

Cocking the gun, she pushed it into his face. 

"Now, you don't know what you're doing. Give me the gun." Their bodies were still together, his hands slow to move. 

"Get off me!" Her hands were shaky. The gun was ready to fall out of her hands at any moment. 

Taking notice, he moved in seconds, taking the weapon out of her hands. 

For good measure, he knocked her with the butt of the gun. 

Her head swung to the left, and her mind was gone. 

There was only one lingering thought haunting her. 

_'Merry Christmas, Darling'._


	2. Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end for Jenny Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, did not expect this to take the turn it did lol. 
> 
> I would recommend listening to Head Over Heels by Tears for Fear for the first scene. I wish I could share the playlist I had when writing this it's honestly wild (literally went from Christmas music to disco to Tyler, the Creator for a sampling). If you guys want it I'll link it. 
> 
> The flashbacks are not chronological, but the timeframe should be clear. 
> 
> The song referenced later on is Donna Summer's Love to Love You Baby.

_[December, the previous year]_

_Why the hell did the city have to be so complicated?_

_Furious steps walked through the streets of the unfamiliar area. Many faceless bodies bumped into the tall figure, none murmuring apologies as they headed to their destination with no time to spare._

_Blue eyes looked down at the map with many pen marks scribbled on it. A hand-rubbed his head frustratingly. How did people live in a confusing place so close together?_

_All he knew was his mother asked to meet at her office, in the college. It was hard trying to drive with all the traffic and crazy drivers. There were several times he wanted to jump out of his car and arrest the drivers. But, he had to remember, this was New York, not Montana._

_Walker Hayes hated the city. That was one thing he knew for sure._

_He asked two people for directions to the college campus, and both have varying accounts. When he did find it, there was no parking_ closeby, forcing him to park blocks down and find his way back.

_The campus was pretty big, he walked around the gates where he saw the track and field, the auditorium, and several buildings all tucked away from the highway, barely minutes away. It was a secret community within a community._

_Long legs walked up the small hill after reaching inside the campus walls. Men and women of all creeds and ages were walking around, some with friends and others alone. Most were in their world._

_He never went to college, so he always thought it would be wild like those movies showed._

_Walker went towards the big map by the security office looking for the building his mother said she resided in for her office hours._

_Perfect._

_He turned to the left with furrowed eyebrows. The grey building was right in front of him, blending in with the grey winter sky._

_He walked inside with confident steps, a bit more sure of himself. He didn't want to show himself dumb in front of his mother. It's been years since they saw one another. He wanted to show he was capable of doing things for himself._

_He was. By the age of 27, he was a top State trooper in Montana, beloved by his town, and had a wife and stable home._

_Well, the last part was about to be amended._

_If there was one way to stick out, it was looking confused in a busy place. He went around the same hall five times, feeling the eyes of strangers on his form now._

_He wanted to cuss out in anger but kept his cool. He didn't need to look like a bumbling fool in front of these college folk. He was already at a loss against them. He didn't need to show anything more to make himself plain dumb._

_Finally having the courage, he walked up to a student, some feeble boy sitting in a corner, and asked about her office room._

_The directions were simple enough. Putting the map into his brown shearling jacket, Walker walked to the third floor and to the place the stranger told him to go._

_'Patricia Hayes, Professor of Classics, Ph.D.' written on the gold sign in black lettering. The door was closed, and with what manners he knew was appreciated in society, he knocked on the door._

_"Who is it?"_

_That voice did not belong to his mother._

_Taking precaution, Walker opened the door._

_At worse, he was expecting an older woman who looked worse for wear in the office, not his mother, but her secretary._

_His body filled the doorframe as he entered the cozy office, full of Christmas decoration and a chair to sit on. Behind the desk sat a young girl._

_A beautiful girl._

_She looked up at him with deep, black eyes. They reminded him of one of those Chinese dolls he would see as a kid._

_"Hello, are you here to see Professor Hayes?"_

_His Adam's apple bobbed hearing her voice. It didn't match her face._

_The voice was mature, sexy. The girl before him looked young. Cute was the word he was looking for. Almost childlike in appearance with her small nose and pouty lips._

_Catching himself, he gave a bashful smile. "Yes, I am here to see her."_

_"Do you have an appointment?" He shook his head, "No, I wouldn't say that."_

_She was polite in gesture, pointing to the lone chair on the other side of the room, "She should be here in a few minutes. You can take a seat and wait for the time being."_

_Her smile._

_He will never forget it. It was full of the bliss he craved all his life, small and sweet. His father was right. The most beautiful thing a woman could wear was a smile. Her creamy skin looked brighter with her painted lips upward._

_Walker took the seat, awkwardly taking off his aviator hat and brushing a hand through his thick golden hair._

_He looked around the entire office. It was small, but it wasn't cramped._

_The girl was seated at his mother's desk, looking back down at the papers in front of her. He watched as her tongue darted out the corner of her mouth, focused on writing on the paper. He wasn't used to women not paying attention to him._

_Back home, or frankly anywhere, he was used to women trying to talk up a big game to him. Of course, he would banter but didn't do anything knowing his wife was back home._

_His ex-wife._

_Bitterness started to take root thinking of that bitch. How dare she try to leave him? After all he did make a happy home for her?_

_Maybe once in a while, he did lose his temper, and she took the brunt of it. That shouldn't have mattered. He was always there for her at the end of the day, providing her with shelter and food. He was doing his job as a man._

_His lips were set in a straight line, watching the girl ignore him. How dare she?_

_There was a knock on the door, this time another guy came._

_Blue eyes watched as she put down her pen, giving her attention to the man who came into the room._

_Their conversation was hushed but her laughter emitted in the warm room. She tucked her slightly wavy hair behind her hair. Deep eyes were shining sparkles._

_Walker wanted to be admired like that._

_Her mannerisms reflected one of a soft woman, someone who needed to be taken care of._

_"Walker! I wasn't expecting you so early." He turned his eyes away from the girl, looking towards his mother._

_"Ma." He stood up, his broad shoulders taking up a good portion of the room now with four people there. His mother barely reached his chest. He could see the top of her light blonde head starting to grey a little._

_"Let me lock up then we can head out. Alright?" She turned to her desk._

_"Thanks for watching the office, Jenny. Good luck tonight with your presentation. I know you'll do well. Give me a call and tell me how it went."_

_The girl stood up from the chair, nodding, "Of course! Thanks for all the help again, Professor Hayes. Shall we go?" She turned to the other male again. He gave a short nod and walked out of the room._

_Blue eyes watched her form in the beige turtleneck and cardigan, wearing a short skirt with nylon stockings._

_He felt his blood rush down, wondering how those legs would feel around him. Holding her books close, he watches her give one last smile to him and his mother before walking out._

_She was so small, barely hitting his chest in height. He watched her figure walk away, her hips unintentionally swaying as she spoke with her friend._

_"Walker?"_

_"Huh?" He turned a dazed head to his mother, who gave a small chuckle._

_"Are you alright? I've never seen your face so red before."_

_"I-I'm fine." Damn, why did he have to stammer?_

_"Right, well, why don't we grab some lunch then speak about the situation?" He agreed, walking behind his mother._

_"Is there anything, in particular, you wanted to eat?"_

_"No, you pick. I just want to get out of this damn place." His mother gave another laugh before leading him out of the building._

_~_

_"So, who's the girl?"_

_The mother and son pairing spent most of the day speaking on his matters. He was confused about what to do for the divorce proceedings. It angered him to speak about it, but there was no choice. There was no way Walker was revealing to anyone in town about his disparities in great detail._

_They were now in his mother's apartment, sitting by the kitchen table as they drank some beer. Gone were his thick outerwear, and left were the familiar red plaid flannel button-down and his fitted jeans._

_For once, he was tired of speaking about himself (or rather his failures)._

_Hours since the encounter, his mind couldn't escape the girl from before. He needed to know more._

_"Girl?" His mother furrowed her eyebrows to who he was referring to._

_"The one in your office. You know, the Asian one?"_

_"Ahh..." His mother took a sip of her hot tea, eyes averting to find the Christmas decor interesting._

_"Well? Who was she?"_

_"Walker, you're married." His mouth turned down, "And? I'm only asking about her. Is she your assistant or something?"_

_"No, she is not. That girl is my student, a favored one. I would appreciate it if you would leave her alone."_

_The bottle of beer clanked harshly on the table._

_"Leave her alone? I barely spoke full sentences to her. I was only asking. She was rude earlier."_

_"Oh, really?" His mother held a straight face, knowing her son's antics and sensitive nature when it came to women._

_"Y-_ yea. After I sat waiting for you, she didn't even say nothing to me. Didn't even look my way once I sat down. I was invisible, then her friend comes along, and she's all chipper."

_Patricia rubbed her temple, "Walker, did she not greet you?"_

_"She did.."_

_"So, what is the problem? She is not obligated to speak to you. Miss Lee is a quiet girl. I'm sure she wasn't even speaking loudly with her friend."_

_"No, but she sure did laugh a lot."_

_"I didn't realize it's a sin for a woman to laugh loudly now."_

_His eyes narrowed at his mother's frustration towards him. She was acting like he was being ridiculous._

_"I never said that! Look, I was only asking about her just because, alright? I didn't mean to bring up no fight about it."_

_"Walker, you've always had a problem with women. At least have the courage to admit it. You may be very handsome, but your attitude is terrible, and you will never keep a woman like that."_

_Thick fingers flexed into tight fists, hearing the admonishing words from his mother. "I don't have any problems with women. Only rude ones."_

_"Like_ Arletha? When she was rude, making dinner late for you? Or when she would make a valid point against your wayward logic? It doesn't seem like the women are the rude ones."

_"What the hell do you know? Trying to act like a mom now after fifteen years. You know nothing about me."_

_His anger was far too great to see the hurt in his mother's eyes. "That's not true. I care about you deeply. I am sorry about not being around but I had no choice. Your father refused to provide enough, and I had to work to get food on the table."_

_"Don't speak lies about dad! He got injured on the job, and all the thanks he gets is his wife running across the country."_

_"He refused to come with me. He kept you there in Montana, what was I to do?"_

_"Stay. You were supposed to stay with me."_

_The silence spoke volumes, teardrops of a mother echoing on the table._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Slight guilt panged in his heart. Despite all his mother did, he never wanted her to cry. Moving closer to her, he put an arm around her body._

_"It's alright, mom. I know you'd do anything to make it up to me." He gave her a tissue to dry her tears._

_"Of course, I would. I love you, Walker. I only want you to be happy."_

_"Then, you'll help me out." He walked back to his seat._

_"It's been six months, mom. Six months of being lonely, without my wife around. I need someone new now."_

_"Of course, but what can I do?"_

_"That girl."_

_Whatever tears she had before, Patricia felt them dry up, realizing she fell for his trap. He was always good at toying with her emotions._

_Just like his father._

_"No. Out of the question. I knew you took a liking to Miss Lee. Leave her alone."_

_"What's so special about her? I mean she is pretty and looks like she would make a great wife."_

_"She is a good girl. She's going places with her life. I am helping her get into our graduate program. Settling down is the last thing she needs."_

_"The only place she's going to is Montana. Do you want to make it up to me? When this divorce is finalized, you bring that girl down and help me out."_

_"You can't force a person to like you, Walker. Besides, I thought you had a type."_

His mother was right, but he refused to accept her words. He was usually drawn to brunettes with hazel eyes.

_"My only type is a good girl who can cook and give me children. Her being Asian ain't got nothing to do with it."_

_Maybe it had something to do with it, but he wouldn't say anything._

_"You'll regret this, Walker."_

_"No, mom. You'll regret hindering your son's happiness if you don't help me out."_

_"I'll go to bed now. Please, think about this. Do you want to do this to her? You don't even know her name, who she is. Isn't this the same thing you did with_ Arletha? Maybe it's time to try a new direction."

_She left without caring to hear a reply from her son._

_Disgust filled Patricia's stomach, thinking about Walker's new fixation on Jenny. Poor girl, she did nothing to him, yet was now his new infatuation._

It hurt knowing the type of girl poor Jenny was too, being more of Walker's type than the professor was letting on.

_Her sleep was not peaceful. Her body was weighed down by a heavy conscious._

_Even with her words of female liberation, she knew the truth._

_She was going to help Walker._

_She was the one who created the monster, now she had to face the consequences and appease him._

~~~

Walker chuckled to the screen in front of him. In his home, the atmosphere was warm, with the fire blazing right below his television. Christmas tree to the right, with presents arrayed neatly. The storm was still nasty outside, not letting up for the past two days.

He was watching The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Boy, that guy knew his stuff. For a city man, that is.

He watched Leno's interview with some celebrity before turning his head, feeling the movement next to him.

The girl asleep on his couch stirred a bit. She was waking up. His hand remained on her long legs, having a vice grip as he rested them on his lap.

Jenny stretched out slightly, taking a moment to adjust to her surroundings before sitting up. "Had a good rest, darling? You were out for quite some time."

She said nothing, watching him with fearful eyes. Legs jerked, trying to escape his embrace, but he held her ankles down. The pressure on her Achilles heel forced her to lie back down.

For the next twenty minutes, they watched out the show, Walker's hands squeezing her legs as a masseuse would. In all of her haziness, his touch felt good.

Blue eyes looked at her lips, slightly swollen from sleep and a bit redder too. She looked delectable wearing his shirt three sizes too big for her. The rushing feeling of hot blood running down his body came back.

When the show finished, he got up. "Don't even try to move." He walked to the kitchen, his hand passing by the gun to show her his subtle threat.

If he wanted her to care for him in the future, he needed to sow his care for her first.

~~~

Jenny lost all sense of time since the night of the Christmas pageant. The last thing she remembered was...

was...

Walker forcefully taking her in front of the fireplace. She found out his true agenda and tried to leave.

Now, she was stuck here with him, and she didn't know how long passed since he knocked her out.

Speaking of that, her head was still pulsing in pain from the hit.

Even if she wanted to move, it wouldn't be possible. Tired eyes watched as he came with a steaming bowl. He was in a plain fitted green tee and some pajama pants.

She was still in his shirt. Still naked underneath.

Setting the hot bowl down, he moved to help her sit up. He brought her body to rest on his, his legs widening to fit her small body.

She fit into his body like mold, resting her head on his firm chest. He brought the soup close to her, spooning a bit for her to eat.

"Your body is weak. There's nothing like a good helping of chicken soup to fix that."

She tried to take the spoon from him, but he pulled his hand back.

"Either we do this my way, or you're not gonna be eatin' for a while."

Jenny was scared to turn, but she could feel his brooding gaze on her.

Giving in, she opened her mouth for the hot food. The flavor was good. A sense of homeliness surrounded her tastebuds from the warm broth and moist chicken. She had memories of her mother making chicken soup when she was sick as a child.

On the television, It's a Wonderful Life was playing.

She could still remember her father sitting down to watch it with her every Christmas, drinking hot cocoa and eating Christmas cookies on Christmas Eve.

Her face was wet, tears rolling at the unwarranted flashbacks of happiness. This Christmas would be her first without her family around, and it broke her heart thinking of the possibility of not spending it with them ever again.

Her family was all she had growing up, and to be apart from them now, under these circumstances, she wasn't so sure she would see them ever again.

Jenny wasn't sure she would even survive the New Year.

She felt like a lost child, wanting nothing more than a mother's loving embrace to keep them warm.

"Oh, why are you crying? You'll feel better soon, I promise." She gave no response as he wiped her tears away. He kept feeding her the hot soup, which did make her feel better, but it was so heavy the sleepiness was engulfing her again.

Her stomach full, she watched the screen with hazy eyes. The movie was ending. George was getting bailed out of jail with the help of his community.

She had a lot of faith in community, the power of people helping one another put, the feeling of belonging. At home, her neighbors would always be around if something happened. When the Hernandez family's house caught on fire, she remembered how the whole block came together to help them start over, collecting money to start rebuilding their home.

She only could pray that this new community she was a part of would realize something was wrong and help her. Deep down, she knew it probably wouldn't happen. Walker was a part of the community from the get.

Jenny was still a stranger in their eyes.

Her eyes were beginning to close. She didn't register the hand crawling up her soft thigh, dancing along her skin.

Before she knew it, she was out cold again.

Her mind was blank, consciousness gone into the abyss.

Walker's fingers kept inching closer and closer to her core, his hands eager to feel the warmth between her legs.

Seeing the happy family at the end of the movie made him crave for one of his own. His midnight blue eyes looked at the petite woman in his lap. She was out of it again.

He thought she would put up a harder fight against him, but he was pleasantly surprised at her compliance. His mother was right.

Jenny was the type to give in to authority.

Then again, she's wounded and drugged up. Walker didn't put up a fair fight, he made sure to leave her wounded thigh alone, not wanting to wake her up.

More Christmas specials were beginning to play. The clock struck 10 o'clock.

Only a couple more hours until Christmas day.

His other hand crept into the shirt, callous fingers passing on her milky skin. He traced her slim waist, cupping her plump, perky breast.

Eyes glued to the screen, lips were caressing the slim throat.

Walker was marking his territory, claiming her as his own.

Fingers dipped into her, feeling her willingness in her unconscious state. Soft mewls escaped her pretty lips as he worked his magic, her back slightly arching against him.

Later in the evening, he carried her to his room, to their room.

She had yet to wake up. He must've given her a stronger dose than intended. Her hair sprawled around her like a halo, an angel coming to rescue him from his empty life.

Touching her face, he brought their lips together. She was soft like clouds, slightly slaty from the soup.

He fell asleep, head on her chest, rhythmic breathing easing him into happy dreams.

~~~

The first sense that came to her was touch.

She felt a stinging pain in her leg. Jenny jerked up, her breathing became erratic, watching with wide eyes the scene before her.

Walker Hayes was between her legs, blowing on the gunshot wound on her thigh. The sight of blood brought bile up her throat.

That wasn't the only feeling she had. There was an icky sense of being violated while vulnerable.

She had no clue what happened, but she just knew he did something to her while out of it.

She knew better than to ask him anything. He probably wouldn't admit to anything anyway.

"Good morning, darling. You were tuckered out last night, so I brought you here to sleep better. I hope you had a good rest."

He wasn't fazed by her terrified eyes, by the cowering of her form away from him.

He had a pleasant smile on his face as if the world was fine around them.

It was anything but fine.

Ignoring him for a moment, she used what little energy she had to get off the bed and walk to the window adjacent to the bed. It was big, having a burgundy curtain she knew his mother bought for him.

Her hands went to touch the cold window, all covered with snow. For miles beyond, there was only white. Shadows of the large mountains were blurred by the snow falling.

"It's been snowing for the past three days. The town's shut down until the snow stops for a good couple of hours. It seems like we're stuck here until then."

Dark eyes turned back to the tall man, sitting on the end of his king-sized bed.

There was a smug smile on his face telling her his secret truth.

She was trapped, all alone with him.

Without the town in sight, she knew they were far off from society.

Her body trembled, her hands holding onto the window sill with her dear life.

"Why don't you get cleaned up while I get breakfast. You must be hungry from all that sleep." As he got up, he passed close to her, kissing her cheek with his warm lips. There was a slight stickiness to them.

His hand brushed her bottom before leaving her alone.

For a few minutes, she watched out the window in despair, wishing this was all some fever dream.

It took a while to realize the reality of her situation. Her senses were clear for the first time in days. Jenny felt herself accepting the demise of her life at the hands of Walker.

Feeling stickiness around her body, she took slow steps to the shower. She didn't care that the bandage would be wet from the water cascading down her body.

She stood under the hot water for some time, hoping it would burn out whatever he did to her these past few days.

Her mind went through what options she had, and they were slim. Professor Hayes would be of no help, that was clear. It broke Jenny's heart to think that her mentor used her. She trusted her with so many problems over three years. How could she betray Jenny like this?

She crouched in the corner of the shower, crying at the situation at hand.

When she finally got out, she saw clothes on his bed.

Her clothes.

She recognized her underwear and her dark blue nightdress her mother gave her years ago. A blush stained her cheeks picking up the lingerie set he chose for her, a light blue lace set her aunt had given her the year prior. She packed it for no reason in particular, but now a tinge of regret hit her.

So this was planned well in advance. Having no choice, Jenny wore her clothes, thankful for the protective layering of her underwear.

The nightdress was a bit on the shorter side as she's wearing it now, reaching her mid-thigh. Pulling on the knee-high socks, she watched her outfit in the mirror. It seemed like something she would wear on a regular night, save the sexy underwear.

She didn't want to know what she should expect Walker to feel seeing her like this.

Jenny towel-dried her hair a little and changed the bandage herself before taking the courage to head to the kitchen. She felt sick seeing the sight of her wound, still raw and bloody. It probably wasn't as bloody as before, but it was enough to make her queasy.

Taking slow, painful steps, Jenny kept eyeing the door to her freedom. The last time she tried to leave, she was raped at gunpoint.

Although tempting, she did not want to go through that horror again.

She held back her tears, arriving at the table. Just in time, seeing the steaming hot food ready for consumption.

It was going to be a long day.

~~~

If the circumstances of Jenny and Walker spending the day together were any different, it would've been a pleasant day. Close to the perfect Christmas one would only see in the movies.

After breakfast, he took her to open the gifts around the tree. He brought her the presents that the children gave her before school closed for the holidays. There was a small smile on her face, seeing the lovely little trinkets the children made for her. There were also gifts from the parents. Some gave her supplies for the classroom, while others gave her items like clothes and houseware items. Her heart warmed, seeing the care they showed her.

Her happiness was short-lived with those blue eyes staring at her intently, making her gut tighten from the proximity.

He also opened his gifts, mostly tools and clothes from family members. His mother gave him a new jacket, denim with a lambskin lining.

Cleaning up the mess, he suggested they do something else, baking Christmas goodies. Without much choice, she complied with his command. Her eyes passed the gun as a cold reminder.

Jenny kept quiet for most of the day, not having much to say to him.

Walker did like his women quiet, but he wanted to have a good conversation too. He knew she was a talker, often watching her talk with parents or other townsfolk at great lengths. Whenever he would visit his mother's home, the young teacher was always quiet, opting to stare at her surroundings or run to her room whenever he would come too close.

She would always run.

Now there was nowhere to go.

The little rationale he had left reminded him that this situation must be taking a toll on her. He needed to be patient if he ever wanted to hear her voice call out to him.

They baked cookies and made lunch. Walker knew how to cook, despite popular belief. He had to, with his father sick and brooding and an absent mother as a young boy.

He still kept his grandmother's cookbook that was tearing at the seams. Her recipes were the best, and he held them close to his heart.

Jenny read the recipe for homemade bread and followed the instructions. She was a good baker, so her body was going through the motions.

Walker made the roast beef. The kitchen was soon filled with fragrant aromas, warming the cabin with delight.

As the day wore on, they mostly sat and watched Christmas movies. From A Christmas Story to The Sound of Music, it occupied their otherwise tense time together.

He kept her close to him, an arm wrapped around her waist possessively.

She kept her eyes on the movies, trying to ignore his fingers biting into her skin.

When evening came about, the fire was still blazing bright, music playing softly from the radio.

Walker got up from his spot, retrieving one last item from underneath the Christmas tree. He brought it to Jenny, wrapped up in a pretty box with a golden bow in the middle.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

Her blood ran cold hearing those haunting words. She took the gift, holding it on her lap as her mind became paralyzed with fear.

He sat back next to her, pulling her legs over his lap to hold her close.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to open it?" She broke out of her fearful state as she looked into his eager eyes.

Blinking, she mustered up the smallest of smiles as she carefully opened the box.

Her heart stopped beating for a moment. She felt her breath leave her.

"I hope you like it. I wanted to give you something you always wanted."

Lips trembled, pulling the item from the box. It wasn't the gift that made her feel so heavy, but the memory that emerged with it.

The warning of what was ahead for her.

~~~

_Right after Thanksgiving, the Christmas celebrations began. The school covered in Christmas decorations, every child brought in their_ _wishlists_ _to share with their friends._

_The pageant was only a few weeks away._

_Jenny worked hard with her first graders to make their part perfect. Many of the mothers came in to help with costumes and making the background._

_By the second week of December, they were halfway towards perfection._

_Always a fan of the holiday season, Miss Lee did her own little things to celebrate along with everyone else. She would usually wear small red reindeer ears and make her lessons Christmas themed for the children to pay attention to._

_One afternoon during practice, she was surprised by the sight of Walker Hayes not only coming to the school but also his attire._

_She received a scare seeing the handsome man disguised in a Santa suit, beard and all. All the children ran to him, screaming and jumping on his long body._

_"He usually does this every year." Jenny turned to one of the parents, Mrs.Fields. She was sewing one of the shepherd costumes by the table. The young girl walked towards the mother of three, "Does he? Is there any reason for it?"_

_"Well, it's his way of getting the children excited for Christmas. He doesn't have children of his own yet, so this is his outlet. Poor man, he would make a wonderful father." Dark eyes turned towards the man, now sitting on a chair with the children making a circle around him._

_He was playing in character, almost making her believe for a moment, he was the magical man. "He would make the toys for them from scratch. Although they still want popular toys on the market the children love getting the toys Mr.Hayes makes. They feel special."_

_For the next hour, the children were enamored with their Santa, all taking turns going on his lap and say what they wanted._

_The mothers were also forming their circle around him, gushing about his looks and good nature towards the children. He was showing more dedication than their husbands._

_"_ _Arletha_ _lost a good man in him. Why didn't she simply do what he wanted?"_

_"She didn't realize how nice her life was, of course. If I were with him, I would do anything he asked of me."_

_The hushed whispers between the mothers were vicious against Mr.Hayes's ex-wife. Although Miss Lee did not know the woman, she felt terrible that many were quick to speak against her. The children finished, starting to get ready to get into their costumes._

_Mr.Hayes was still sitting down, his eyes now on her._

_She was wearing a forest green ribbed square-necked top, barely showing the tops of her breasts and jeans. It was fitting yet comfy for the cold weather. Her hair was wavy, wispy bangs on her face._

_"Miss Lee, why don't you come and tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" Her cheeks became red hearing his words._

_"I'm alright, thank you."_

_"Go on, Miss Lee! Have some fun." Many of the mothers murmured for her to go, all wanting to see her youthful face become shy around the manly Mr.Hayes. They may never have a chance with him, but she was soft-spoken and sweet. She also loved children from what they saw, just what he needed._

_Jenny was pushed in his direction. He widened his legs for her to take a seat. She was stiff at first before he pulled her body down to his._

_"Were you a naughty or nice girl this year?" She watched the mothers and children in front of her, all waiting to see what would happen._

_Alright, she supposed playing along would be her only option._

_"I believe I was a nice girl this year."_

_"Really? Did you break any hearts?" Her brows furrowed at the question, "I don't believe so."_

_"I think you're lying. But, we'll let it go for now. What would you like for Christmas?" He pulled her close, his over-sized sleeves covering her body. She felt his hand squeezing her waist, and when she tried to loosen it, he only held on tighter._

_"Umm, nothing."_

_"Oh, Miss Lee. There must be something you want!" She looked back at the mothers encouraging her to share her wish._

_She gave a shy smile their way, her doll eyes looking back at Mr.Hayes._

_She looked like a small child on his lap, ready to tell Santa of her desires._

_"When I was a young girl, I would always see a music box outside of the Macy's store. I would pass by it with my mother, drawn to the pretty ballerina twirling. The song playing was from the Nutcracker, you know, the sugar plum fairy song. We couldn't afford it, but that didn't stop me from begging for it. For over two years, I begged my mother for that music box. It was so beautiful, with swans decorated outside and a Christmas scenery."_

_Jenny pulled back into the childhood nostalgia, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, remembering the pretty music box. It was the one thing she desired so dearly and could never have._

_Everyone watched her dazed happiness, many feeling pity for her. The mothers were not ignorant about her situation. A young woman all alone in an unfamiliar place. She had no one around, save Patricia Hayes._

_Jenny became so lost in her memories, she almost didn't feel the groping hands of Walker Hayes. His thick fingers were caressing her waist, passing on her hip. His other hand found a much more suitable area to hold onto._

_A gasp escaped her plush lips, pulling herself off of him._

_All the others looked confused about her actions, wondering what could be wrong._

_He watched her with smug eyes, knowing she would never say it out loud._

_In her vulnerable moment, he thought it best to cup her breast, stroking it under the big sleeve blocking his hand._

_Her eyes looked wary, turning away from him quickly and began to pack up._

_"I-I think we should end things early today. Good work, everyone. I will see you all tomorrow."_

_She rushed outside the auditorium, going straight to her classroom to get her belongings and dash._

_She felt violated by his actions, no less by the audacity to do it in front of others, in front of children._

_She felt sick, tears falling out her eyes. How could Walker be so cruel to her?_

_Being within walking distance to the house, she made a run for it._

_Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough against a car. She walked along the path towards the professor's home, doing her best to ignore the slamming of the car door, and the footsteps coming to stop her._

_"Jenny, stop!" She continued to walk, trying to pass him._

_He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him._

_"Look, what happened? You didn't have to leave like that." She couldn't look him in the eyes, too angry to acknowledge him._

_"Please, let me go, Mr.Hayes." She tugged her arm, but it was futile._

_"Not until you tell me what happened back there."_

_Venom was in her gaze, "You know what you did. I don't know what I've done to upset you so greatly, but please, I'm begging you. Leave me alone."_

_His grip loosened, hearing her words, watching her sad eyes._

_"I will admit, I tolerate you because of your mother. She's been a great help to me for years, and I've been nothing but grateful. Do not take that to mean you can bully and harass me however you please. What you did just now crossed many lines, and quite frankly, I'm tired of dealing with your ways."_

_Walker looked at her confused, "I have no idea what you're talking about. If I did anything back there, I'm sorry. Those sleeves are pretty big. Maybe it was that?"_

_Her mouth twisted in disgust. She knew what she felt, saw the look in his eyes before. Instead of answering, she turned and went on her way._

_"Don't walk away from me." He rushed towards her, pushing her body onto one of the trees nearby._

_"As I said, I don't have a single idea of what you're on about. Don't be rude. I said I was sorry." She was aware of his hands pinning her down, one on her shoulder, another on her neck. "Now, how about you say we forget this ever happened, hm?"_

_Seeing his expectant gaze, she gave a stiff nod._

_"Words, use them."_

_"Y-yes, we can forget this ever happened. I'm sorry for accusing you." He remained on her for a moment, finally releasing her._

_She ran away from him, not paying attention to his lingering gaze on her. Not noticing that sly smirk back on his face._

_She should have known from that moment what type of man he truly was_.

~~~

Onyx eyes watched the music box before her.

It was beautiful. The small circular box was patterned beautifully with swans. Holding it delicately, Jenny opened it, watching the tiny ballerina in awe. There was a familiarity about the figurine.

Upon closer look, her cheeks reddened, seeing it was a replica of her.

This gift was handmade.

Blue eyes met her own, nothing but glee behind them, "Go on, play it."

She turned the knob, watching the ballerina twirl to the sound of the Suger Plum fairy's dance. "It was my first time making a music box. Not too bad if I say so myself."

Nostalgia hit her heart, overwhelming her to give a big smile his way. Jenny hated that he was the one to make her feel this happiness, to do a sweet thing like this while being so cruel.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Her sparkling eyes went back to the music box, entranced by the mechanics before her.

That was the first time she ever smiled at him. She gave him a real smile, nothing merely polite for pubic viewing. Pride hit Walker's heart, thinking that he could please her in due time.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"Your being here is more than enough." The smile wiped off of her face with the remainder of her situation. He took what he wanted, and if Walker thought this gift would make her grateful to him, he had another thing coming.

Closing the box, she sat back on the couch, watching the fire beginning to dissipate.

Realizing what probably was running through her mind, he sat back next to her, slinging an arm around her form.

"Today was a good day. Don't be sour." She looked down at her painted fingers, not sure of what to tell him.

"Thank you for the gift. It's beautiful, and I appreciate it a lot. This...this does not change anything, though. People will be looking for me. My parents, they will be calling to see how I am."

"No one will be looking for you. My mother made sure of that." He got up for a moment, his large form walking away for a moment.

This was it. He was getting the gun for her.

She jumped when he came back, but the only thing in his hand was a cordless phone. "Call them, your parents."

Taking the phone from his grasp, she hesitantly dialed their number. As the number dialed, he pressed the speaker button. After the third ring, the other side picked up.

"Hello?"

"Umma?" Her voice was full of emotion, happy to hear her mother's voice again. She thought she would never hear it again.

The rough squeeze on her leg brought her back to reality. Talking in Korean was off-limits.

"Jin Ae? How are you? We've been calling you for the past few days." Hearing the comforting sound of her mother's voice made her calm down, hugging her with warm tones.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's been crazy over here. There's a terrible snowstorm that still hasn't let up. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I'm just glad to hear your voice. I miss you."

"I miss you all too. I'm sorry I couldn't make it back for Christmas. It's been busy here."

"Don't worry. We know your life is different now. We're so proud of you. It's still hard to believe that our daughter is living a life of her own across the country." Jenny could hear her mother tear up a little, making her ready to cry once again for the evening.

"How is everyone?"

"They're all good. Mark and Jessie had their baby. It's a girl. I know you would love to see her when you get back. You were always good with children."

Fear panged in her heart, knowing Walker was listening to the conversation. This was the last thing he needed to know about her. Pursing her lips, she looked up at him.

It was time to wrap it up.

"Look, mom, tell everyone I said hello and Merry Christmas. I hope to come down soon when I'm not busy. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Thick fingers took the phone from her grasp, hanging up the line.

"Are you feeling better now?" She nodded, holding herself as he descended on her.

"Good, now you have no more excuses."

She didn't catch his meaning until he pulled her body under his, holding her arms up while kissing her forcefully.

She shook her head, trying to move her body away from him. "Stop, don't do this, please!"

He slammed her head back, causing her to moan out in pain.

"Why can't you give me what I want? I've done everything. I've taken care of you, given you gifts. I even let you call your family. What more do you want?"

She watched him with hateful eyes. "I don't want to be raped. I don't want to be stuck here with you of all people, all alone. What did I ever do to deserve this treatment from you?"

Jenny saw the anger from days before rising again, and she knew there was nothing to stop it.

Walker was quick to slap her, the sound echoing in the cabin. Her face turned red from the force.

"Listen here, you bitch. I've done everything to make you happy. Why can't you return the favor?"

She screamed as he roughly pulled her up and threw her on the ground.

He went to get the one thing that would make her comply with his command.

She was on the floor, shivering from the thought of dying again. Maybe, for now, she should listen, just long enough for her to see beyond these walls. 

Walker came back with the gun and a beer at hand. He was shirtless now. A resolved look lingered in his eyes. Instead of sitting down, he went straight towards his big stereo system, putting on a CD and adjusting the volume to be a bit louder.

Her heart froze, hearing the song playing into the air.

She was still on the floor, her breathing slowed, eyes closing dreading what he wanted from her.

His legs were wide apart as he sat down, taking a swig of his beer with the gun between his legs.

" You want to return the gift to me? Dance for me. Don't tell me you can't or don't know how to. We both know it would be a lie."

Her lips trembled, not able to open her eyes and endure his leer.

Blue eyes watched the young woman's dilemma with glee. He wasn't worried about her not doing what he asked. She would. It was the torment she expressed that made him excited. Seeing the question in her expression, the act of submission to please him.

Taking a breath, Jenny opened her eyes. Forcing herself to get into the mindset of sensuality, she let the song take over her body.

~~~

_It was the beginning commencement of the holiday season, Thanksgiving dinner. Walker was famished working all morning patrolling the roads with the high volume of vehicles passing to visit family._

_He was glad not to spend the holiday alone, eating some tv dinner while watching the football game. With his mother back, there would be a good meal waiting for him, the warmth within the walls of her home._

_There were memories of the past five Thanksgivings being tense. There was always something wrong with that day._ _Arletha_ _was not the world's best cook, far from it. There was usually something burning, not the right temperature, or there would be a mess from whatever dish she was making._

_It was hard to deal with her and the pressures from work, their dinners would end with_ _Arletha_ _cleaning the mess of food thrown on the floor, a bloody face, and Walker sitting to watch the game._

_He didn't miss those days one bit, but there was a lingering curiosity wondering what his ex was doing. Was she happy to not be with him anymore, hiding behind the shield of her parents?_

_He entered his mother's warm home, his stomach grumbling from the smell of turkey, stuffing, and cornbread among many foods filling the air._

_Patricia was setting up the table. The food was hot and ready to consume. The game was on her television._

_She set everything up to her son's liking._

_"Hey, mom." She watched her son with a smile on her face, walking back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room, bringing the food._

_"Walker! Just in time, the turkey is only a few minutes away from being ready. How was work?"_

_"The usual, just with more people. There were some altercations, but nothing warranting arrests. That'll happen tonight with everyone getting drunk."_

_"It's good that you're not on duty then." She watched her son for a moment, "Is that the sweater I got you last Christmas?"_

_He looked down at his attire. It was a navy quarter-zip sweater and his favored jeans._

_"I guess so. Thought it would be nice to wear with Jenny around."_

_His mother's smile faltered for a moment, "Yes, it is nice to dress up with a guest around. Would you just let her know it's all ready to eat?"_

_"Sure, she must be resting from all that time with the kids."_

_"No, she made most of the dinner tonight. She said it was her way of thanking me for the hospitality. She's a great cook! Don't worry, Walker. I'm sure you'll enjoy her cooking too."_

_He was looking forward to his mother's meal, there was no denying it, but knowing that Jenny could cook (he would have to judge whether she was a good cook or not later), the prospects of her being the perfect woman became greater in his mind._

_Nodding, he went to the second floor, walking towards the room at the end of the hall._

_The door was slightly ajar. There was the sound of music coming from the room._

_It was usually the gentlemanly thing to knock and wait outside, but it was enticing to see what was behind the door._

_Taking a step close to the door, he peeked into the newly painted lavender room._

_Pupils dilated with the scene in front of him._

_He heard the song in her room, a familiar disco song playing. She was on the floor, on her knees._

_**I love to love you baby** _

_Her body sprawled on the floor, arching herself up while light fingers danced along her tummy, pulling off her shirt._

_Pulling her body upright, she turned on the carpet floor, moving her shoulders while pulling her hair up a little._

_He watched her face through the reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were lidded, biting her bottom lip while dancing sexily._

_Her hips moved in slow turns, taking off her pants with her ass sticking up in the air._

_Fingers went towards her black lace bra, ready to take it off._

_He watched the movements in slow motion, his breath hitched watching her close her eyes, releasing a moan with the rhythm._

_Pulling on the strap, she held the front of her bra in place as she went to look for something in her drawer._

_Her lips moved to sing along to the song, tongue sticking out slightly as she made her choice of what to wear._

_His vision was blurred with daydreams of her watching him with sultry eyes, beckoning him with a wink._ _  
_

_Lost in the moment, his foot moved too close to the door, opening it a little._

_The creaking of the door brought her eyes to him. She screamed, holding her loose bra tightly over her._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_His cheeks became red, unsure if it was from being caught or seeing her in that state._

_"Jenny! I'm sorry, my mother said that dinner's ready. I-I just came to let you know. I didn't mean to intrude." Like a small child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, his eyes averted as he slammed the door shut and left._

_The rest of the evening consisted of Walker barely into the conversation bits his mother threw his way, his mind occupied with the show he saw earlier._

_His eyes seldom left Jenny's body, in her grey v-neck sweater and her hair tied in a pink bow. The food was also some of the best he had in years, even better than his mother's cooking._

_It was that evening he realized he needed to start his plan. No one should have the privilege to see Jenny like that except him, to feel her soft body on him and strip down for his pleasure._

_For the first time in months, he jacked himself_ _off, just to cool his mind off from the scene earlier, falling asleep to the dreams of Jenny dancing for him._

~~~

On her knees, Jenny pushed the pain from her thigh away from her consciousness. If she didn't do this well, there was a chance she would never walk again.

Her fingers traced her body, going with the slow beats of the song. Her neck rolled, eyes closed with her hair covering her body from his view.

Twirling her head, she put her hands on the floor, pushing her body forward as her body contoured to stick her bottom in the air.

The beat began to move faster, so did she.

Sitting back up, hands went into her thick hair, pulling it up, her hips being the main component of her movements.

**You put me in such an awful spin, in a spin**

She looked into his eyes. There was the hidden lust from the last months, the violent lust she knew was going to harm her in the next few moments, but there was little to do about it.

She didn't feel lustful. There was deep-rooted resentment towards her captor. Jenny should've known he was watching her that day.

The signs were there, but she depended on the wrong person to protect her. She turned a blind eye for the sake of others.

As Donna Summer was moaning in the record, Jenny pulled off her nightdress, knowing it was what Walker wanted.

She mustered what she thought to be a sensual gaze, her pouty lips open a little, crawling on her hands and knees to him.

In a trance, he set the gun aside, pulling her up by the chin. She looked into his eyes. They were dazed.

A thick finger went into her mouth. She sucked on it for a moment.

Putting his beer to the side, he pulled her onto his lap, straddling him.

His nose dives in-between her breast, inhaling before moving down.

Her skin was soft against him, warm and inviting.

There was a string from her lingerie that tied around her midsection in a bow.

Jenny was his present to unwrap.

Using his teeth, Walker looked into her dark eyes, pulling them open. He unhooked her bra, revealing her bare breast for his viewing. He sucks on one with his lips, moving to the other tonguing the bottom of her perfect, round breasts. 

**Love to love you baby, baby**

His hands pulling her in, she was still dancing on him, unsure if she should stop.

His wet lips smattered kissed from her navel up to her neck, each one longer and rougher than the last.

He turned her around, making her sit on top of his lap.

Taking the sign, she began to grind on him, slow and deliberate. His hands cupped her breasts, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair while pinching her nipples. 

Tears streaked her face, thinking about what would happen if her family found out this is what she was doing.

The feeling of her ass on his groin was all it took for Walker to succumb to her. He moaned loudly before smacking her ass and throwing her on the floor.

She was facing his well-endowed tent. A blush spread over her cheeks.

"Go on." His fingers were tangled in her thick hair, combing it soothingly.

Her fingers were hesitant in actions, the tug on her roots urged her to pull at his pants.

Jenny never sucked anyone before.

She didn't do anything before. Her sex life was void until Walker chose to change that on his terms.

She was met by red, thick veins. Her hand barely wrapped around it, but that wasn't due to anything abnormal on his part. Being petite meant having small hands. Everything was bigger than life compared to her nimble fingers.

She stared at it for a moment before opening her mouth.

Walker closed his eyes, feeling her pretty lips wrap around him. Out of instinct, his finger tightened around her silky strands, pulling her head closer to him.

His breathing quickened, watching her with a heaving chest as she took him, noises and all.

She couldn't even take all of him in.

It was hot.

His hips began to buck harshly. She started to gag on his length.

Her doll eyes looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she was full of him.

It was all he needed before becoming stiff, releasing himself in her mouth.

Her cheeks became like a chipmunk's, full of nuts and holding it in.

Pulling himself out of one of her warm holes, he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Swallow."

Jenny didn't want to. It was sticky and salty, not the most pleasant texture on her tastebuds. She shook her head, but his hard eyes made her quickly follow his order. It was difficult, but she did what he wanted.

The song was long finished, but that was only the first act. 

~~~

Along the path to the bedroom, clothes were scattered all over the floor. Walker had taken her in each room, from the kitchen to the laundry room.

Walker's stamina was all but depleted when they reached the bedroom. All Jenny had on now was her knee-high socks, her toes curling from his actions.

Walker was playing a cruel game with her. When her body would be ready to release, he would purposely stop, causing her a sharp pain in denial. The pleasure would disappear, and he would give it a slow buildup once again.

She would cry out for him to stop, but his response was a grunt and pulling her hair harsh enough for her to cry out.

He had her on her wall, holding her legs up over his shoulders. Their bodies smashed together, hips meeting one another. His lips were all over her body, bruise marks on her breast from his teeth tugging and biting.

On the kitchen table, he spread her legs wide, moving slower while holding her small waist. He would only moan out her name. She covered her eyes from his lustful gaze.

She tried to crawl from him at one point, but that resulted in a punch to her lip, bleeding profusely from his strength. Hands went around her throat, choking her while he filled her yet another time.

His meaty fingers palmed her breasts and rolled her nippled into points, causing her to moan from the touch.

If he did stop for a minute, it was only to adjust himself and harden himself again.

Walker would kiss her mouth, sticking his tongue and marking another piece of her as his.

In the bedroom, he had Jenny on her stomach, pushing her down on the small of her back. Her bottom was small but shapely, just enough for him to have a good grab.

She gave soft mewls like a kitten, no doubt crying. Meaty hands moved to her legs, holding onto her sock-clad calves while moving faster.

He couldn't hold onto it any longer.

While moving at his pace, he flipped her over and grabbed her waist, grunting while riding out his high.

He kept going, feeling her walls tighten around him, sucking him in like quicksand.

Finally, he allowed her to reach her peak. Her walls pulled the rest of his fluid out of him as it all mixed in her.

He fell onto the bed next to her, his arm covering her breasts. He watched her sad face, brows furrowing.

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

She couldn't even look his way, Her body was exhausted, and she just wanted to be left alone. With what little strength she had left, Jenny pushed his hand off of her chest, ready to be gone of him.

But, alas, she would have to learn the hard way that Walker's way will prevail.

Anger rose from the rejection, his hand quick to squeeze her jaw and force her to turn his way.

"Don't push me away. Never do that." His eyes were wide and livid, daring her to defy him one more time.

Her eyes were raw from the tears, red-rimmed, and full of crust.

There was no energy to respond, but Walker let go knowing she knew what he meant.

Walker passed a hand through her soft locks, looking at her beautiful face.

It was all for him now.

His fingers went to touch her cheek, watching her flinch from his touch. He didn't mean to bust her lip open. He was tired of hearing her say no to him.

There was no place for her to deny his wants. Who was she to refuse his needs?

Walker pulled Jenny close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"We'll have to go to city hall when the roads are open again."

"W-Why?" Jenny wanted to leave when everything was open. Not just the cabin, but Montana as a whole.

"To have the judge officiate the wedding."

She watched him with disbelief, "We're not getting married."

"Why not?" He seemed genuinely confused by her reproach to the notion.

Jenny tried to wriggle herself from his embrace. His fingers bit into her shoulders.

"Why not? You've kidnapped, raped, and beaten me. Do you think I would marry you, are you crazy? Which person in their right mind would willingly do that?"

Since she came to Montana, this was the first time she was able to speak her mind against Walker.

"Let me go. I gave you want you wanted, didn't I?" She was sobbing now, feeling her body raw from his touch.

His actions were quick, moving from her shoulders to her neck, squeezing down on her slim throat. His gaze heated, lips in a thin line.

"I want you. All of you. You're mine now, Jenny. Get used to it. You were mine from the moment I saw you."

She refused to admit it, even with the last of air leaving her body.

Letting go of the tight hold on her neck, he pulled her hair, bringing her close to his face.

"I'll make this clear to you only once. We will be getting married within the week. You will be a good girl, my good girl cleaning and cooking for me. You will still teach those children, but you will have to make sure a hot meal's ready for me at the end of the night. You will have my children and be the good, submissive wife I know you are."

Her lips were pursed, knowing better than to say anything else.

"Even if you did tell anyone, do you think they'll listen to you? You're nothing but a stranger to them. We stick with our own, remember that."

Walker waited a moment to see if she would protest, but there was only that fearful look in her onyx eyes. Seeing her submit to him, he kissed her forehead gently, lying back down.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, both exhausted from all that had happened throughout the day.

Walker fell asleep, satisfied with the outcome of events. He pulled her close once more, his nose nuzzling her neck and hands wrapped around her waist.

Jenny watched the dark sky outside the window. The snow had yet to let up. Wiping her eyes, she sniffled, thinking what her life would be like now.

She was only 22. Her life had just begun.

Walker was the wolf who came to devour her.

Her head turned to watch his peaceful face asleep, his thick hair glistened in sweat, some strands falling on his forehead.

She looked down and saw her wound was open, probably from all the rough action and straining it.

Having nothing to distract her now, the pain was there, stinging her like thorns wrapped around her wound.

In due time, she did fall asleep. Her mind was too exhausted to fight anymore for the day.

Both were entangled together, a bittersweet and neverending cycle ready to keep them together.

~~~

When she opened her eyes, the room was dark. The digital clock on Walker's nightstand glared 4:45 A.M in red.

He wasn't holding her anymore. His body turned the other way. His naked body was moving evenly, indicating that he was sleeping.

Seeing her chance, she slowly got up, not making any quick movements to alarm him.

Jenny first went to the bathroom to wash her face.

A gasp escaped her lips, seeing herself for the first time in hours.

Her face was bruised, in particular her lips, red from the blood.

Along her neck, down her breast, and stomach were several bite marks. Her skin was a painting of purples, dark reds, and even some blues.

She couldn't recognize herself.

There was no time to cry, it was all she did most of the day. Jenny washed her face afresh. Though sore, her body moved to find freedom.

Picking up his clothed littered on the floor, she wore them as she went towards the door.

Her eyes set on finding the gun, going back to the couch where it was last left.

It was missing. The pit of her gut said it was a trap, that it will all fall back in her face.

Jenny still held onto her hope. She was going to try while he wasn't looking.

Outside the windows, she saw the snow finally stopped.

Everything was falling into place. All she needed was a warm jacket and boots for walking. The rest will be history.

Her gut was tight, nervous excitement running through her veins. She needed to be careful. One false move and it would be all over.

Hands threw on his thick shearling jacket, pulling on his boots too big and heavy for her to carry. 

She opened the door. The moon was shining bright in the dark sky. Cold hit her immediately. For a twinkling of a second, she questioned if it was the right call.

Jenny wondered if she would even make it through the white mass going for miles on out.

She took a tentative step into the snow, falling as it was still soft. The condensation of her breath guided her, slowly pulling herself back up and walking forward. She had no sense of direction, so north was the only way she could go.

Hours passed, the moon became a distant memory as the sun began to shine. The snow fell again. Wind blowing chills her way.

Her body was cold, teeth chattering as she soldiered forward. There was no way she would turn back. All around her was white.

Jenny was lost, and she may never be found at this rate.

Her face was red at first, slowly turning pale. Fingers became like ice, numb of feeling.

Her tears were frozen, pulling at her skin.

This was it.

She was going to die without anyone around, all alone in the snow.

At least she was free.

In her struggle, she thought she saw a dark figure in the snow. Jenny had no clue who would be out here unless they were crazy.

She had no choice but to be crazy.

Fear kicked in, knowing of one person determined to get her. She stayed in place, hoping the snow would hide her from him.

Jenny could only shiver, clothes wet and breathing haggard.

She could barely see who it was coming to her aid.

"Jenny!" The voice was incoherent, muddled with the simultaneous happenings in her body.

"U-u-umma?"

She closed her eyes, seeing her mother's kind face. She was hugging a young Jenny, telling her she loved her daughter dearly.

She could see the flashbacks of her parents and brothers all surrounding her, wishing her a happy sixteenth birthday.

Her graduation was the last time she saw her family. They were all proud of her, knowing she would do great things.

Her breathing slowed, the heart was pumping at a low rate.

She was dying.

"-nny!"

Before the figure came to her, she was out.

Jenny was gone, hoping to wake up in a better place.

A place she was free.

Snowdrops fell on her eyelashes, frozen in time to bring remembrance of all that had happened to her. 

Fin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this! Thank you all for reading and loving this story! It was a blast, but I really don't want to end it. If you want I will make this into a full-blown story. Can't say for sure if I will keep the same narrative style yet, but let me know if you want to see what happens next!! 
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone! Have a safe and hopefully healthy year <3


	3. Versace on the Floor (MCD Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU where Walker is a CEO and Jenny is the poor singer in the lounge that caught his eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I should give you guys a quick AU as I'm writing out the next chapter for the story. I'm contemplating changing the title though so be warned! I'm tempted to make the second part of this AU just to wrap it up. Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Thank you so much sableflynn for the prompt on tumblr! 
> 
> Feel free to asks questions and send submissions on my tumblr: https://moonlight-drawn-by-dawn.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this <3

"Hayes, my boy! We did good tonight!" 

Champagne glasses clinked together in the room full of suited men. The business deal went well. Hayes Enterprise now had global domination. It was something only the business wits of Levi 'Walker' Hayes was capable of. 

His sleeves were rolled up, suit jacket thrown to the side as he drank his bubbly. It was a hard couple of months coming up with the best deal for his company and their Asian conglomerate. It was all for the better, though. He became close to the CEO of their business partner Nam Jung-woo, often having dinners and discussing topics of similar interest. 

Needless to say, they've become chummy in their time together. 

They were in a cocktail lounge, the renowned and revered King Cole Bar at the St.Regis hotel. It upheld the sophistication of the past hundred years while having a modern edge within the walls. Behind the men sitting on the barstools was the grand mural of King Cole bringing remembrance of the grand king from the old rhymes. 

Like the merry soul, they were smoking cigars in victory. 

After some cheer, there was silence as they downed the champagne. The only sound was the soft voice of a woman singing on the other side of the lounge.

Rolling his neck, Hayes was glad to finish with the tedious business deal. Now he could take the weekend off for himself. You can never really stop working for a day as a CEO, but at least he would be able to breathe and do whatever he wanted for a couple of hours. 

And boy, did he have some ideas in mind. 

He watched his shorter but equally as handsome business partner take a smoke, blowing out rings. 

"You know, I'll miss working with you, Hayes. You're cutthroat and know what you want. I need more men like you in my circle." 

The taller man smirked, taking a smoke of his own, "Likewise Nam. Let's hope we have more business dealings in the future." It was bound to happen. If Hayes Enterprise was going to hold into its top spot without question, he had to stick with Jung-woo. 

"Maybe you can come down to Korea, and I'll show you the amenities we have to offer. For now, though, I have other ways of showing you a token of my gratitude." 

Thick brows knitted together in confusion, watching his friend walk out of the room for a moment. His ears perked, hearing the pretty voice from the dark corner of the room, but he couldn't see the woman's face. 

The melody was light in her voice, soft and sweet, parallel to the ambiance of the room. 

_**By giving me all you got** _

_**Your love has captured me** _

Lost in the sweet words, Hayes didn't take notice of his friend's reentrance, with some special guests. 

Before him, thirty women of all creeds and shapes lined up. Blue eyes watched all the women dressed up in sexy lace lingerie. He feasted on the display before him. 

"As a gift, my friend, I am offering you any woman you see here before you now. You can do like you to her, whether that would be just for the night or for as long as you like. Please, take your pick." 

Walker gave slow steps assessing all the women before him. They all gave sultry eyes, some touching him as an act of enticement. It seemed that all were willing to bend to his will. 

Even if they had no clue what that would be. 

His lips stretched in a sly smirk seeing the enticing curves of each woman. They were all tempting in their own right, but none good enough to fulfill the desires he had. 

By the end of the line, he shared a smug look with Jung-woo before his ears tuning in to the sweet melody once again. 

_**Needing you more and more** _

_**Let's give love a try** _

Hypnotized by the voice, he walked towards the dark corner where the band players were. 

With the snap of his fingers, the light shone brightly over the band. A dainty hand rose to cover the unknown face of the singer. 

Her skin was pale, creamy in tone. The lace and silk dress clung onto her slim yet shapely form, small shoulders exposed for his viewing. 

Dark hair was up in a messy low bun. Wispy bangs flew on her face. When her hand went down, he saw her dark eyes, an abyss of wonder shining forth. Her petite nose was up. Supple lips painted red. 

Her eyes weren't on him, and his blood boiled. All the other females in the room were still staring him down, all willing to give him the attention a woman ought to give a man, to show their sexual prowess ready to bend to his command. 

Thick fingers went to rub his lips, staring the girl down before she finally acknowledged his presence. 

Who was she to not take notice of him? 

Her pretty eyes only looked at him for a moment, like he was just another person in the room for her to sing to. 

"Her." 

"What?" His friend came towards him, eventually also watching the girl before them. 

"I want her." 

The nervous laugh from the shorter man was not what was needed. "Well, Hayes, I meant from the women we provided over there. She-she's just a singer that was hired." 

Gritting his teeth, he turned to his business partner, "You said I could have any woman I want, to do as I please with." He pointed towards the girl, "I want her." 

Amid his command, the girl stopped singing. He was close enough for her to hear, and now there was fear running through her blood. The band also stopped playing for the moment. 

Jung-woo sighed. He gave a brief gaze towards the girl on the stage. His father warned him about Walker Hayes. He's a man who gets what he wants, regardless of the methods to obtain it. 

Without much choice, he nodded. "Alright, just give me a minute." 

He rounded up the other women to leave the room, pulling the small woman from the stage along with him. 

Walker was conversing with the other men for a while, waiting for his prize. 

He didn't receive it until the end of the night. 

With everyone long gone, he went to his floor with a pissed mindset. Did his friend break his word? 

Tapping his foot impatiently, he watched as two figures walked towards his room. Mr. Nam was dragging the girl down the hall. 

She was feisty. 

Perfect. 

Her eyes were full of anger watching his friend with hateful eyes. Lips twisted in a frown as she tried to pull out of the grip. 

"As promised, here she is." She was thrown to the larger form of Walker Hayes, the famous businessman who was awarded Entrepreneur of the Year by Forbes magazine only a month prior. 

He held onto her tightly by the waist, not giving her the ability to make a fast run for it. Fear made a home in the pit of her stomach as the famed businessman's nose dove into her hair, taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. 

Fingers bit into her waist. 

"It's time to take my leave. I'll see you soon, Hayes." The two men shared a firm handshake before the shorter man left. 

He pulled her into the grand hotel room, decorated with modern furniture within the spacious area. There were dark blue undertones against the gold. The night expanded along the big glass windows giving a full view of the nightlife in the city. 

The young girl was still donned in her outfit, the slinky silk she borrowed from her friend. 

Her eyes watched as he locked the door, starting to pull his tie off as his eyes dance on her form. Legs tremble in the tall heels, her ankle twisting as she tried to walk backward. She wasn't used to this get-up. 

Lust filled his dark blue gaze seeing the terror in her doll eyes. 

"P-please. I don't know what this is, but this is a mistake. I-I'm not what you think I am."

A mirthless laugh escaped him, "That's what you all say. Always trying to be coy and innocent until it's time to get down to it." 

"No, I am not a whore." Tears rolled down her soft cheeks as she kept walking back, and he never failed to move forward. 

Jenny was only covering for a friend that night. She needed the money, and a night at the St.Regis Hotel was bound to give her a good payday. That, and nothing else. 

She should've known it was too good to be true. She knew his eyes were on her from earlier in the night, no doubt liking the sound of her voice. She thought she was free after seeing the women before him earlier. 

Why did he choose her in the end? 

Her back hit the wall, and he crushed her with his large frame. Thick fingers went to her slim throat, encircling it with a mild grip. 

"Methinks the lady doth protests too much." 

She didn't look him in the eyes, but her voice was still strong. "That's wrong." 

"What?" 

With a little courage on her side, she responded, "The line is, 'The lady doth protests too much, methinks'. What you said is wrong." 

She gasps, feeling his fingers tighten around her throat, looking into his angry eyes. 

"What are you, a smartass? Don't try to get one over me, you stupid bitch." 

Strong arms flung her to the floor. She struggled to catch her breath. 

She crawled away on her knees, wanting nothing more than to leave with her dignity intact. 

"Where are you going?" He pulled her back from the hair, her bun becoming loose. Long hair tumbled over her shoulders, a cry escaped her lips. 

He pulled her backward, back hitting the floor as he climbed on top of her. Her chest moved in hasty breaths as he pulled her arms above her head, holding both of her small wrists in one of his hands. 

"Let go!" She struggled to move, fighting against him as he tried to keep her legs down. 

The slap echoing in the room was enough to put her in a momentary daze. Her cheek became red. The hit was hard enough to cause a bruise. 

Using his silk tie, Walker tied her hands together behind her back. Tears decorated her cheeks. Her smudged lips trembled from his heavy gaze. 

Maybe they needed to slow down for a moment. He pulled her up and pushed her to the bedroom. She fell on the large, plush bed only a few could afford. 

"What's your name?" Her brows creased, wondering why he suddenly wanted to know, but the impatient look on his face gave her little time to wonder. 

"Jenny. Jenny Lee." 

"Well, Jenny- pretty name- who are you? Not every prostitute knows Shakespeare off the top of their head." 

"As I said, I'm not a whore." 

"Let me be the judge of that." His arms crossed to show off his biceps, standing above her with his shadow overcasting her. 

"I'm a college student, an English major. Knowing Shakespeare is a given for that field. I'm only here covering for a friend. She's the one usually singing." 

She watched his unknown expression, knowing there's a possibility he wouldn't believe her. 

Walker watched the big eyes of the girl before him, innocence radiating off her. He knew she was telling the truth. She was too scared to lie to him. 

A woman of class, how nice. 

He watched the dip of hidden cleavage rising under her dress, the blood rushing down him from the thoughts of taking her right in the room. 

"Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone what happened, I promise. I don't want your money. I want to go home." 

Sobs filled the room as he watched her turmoil. 

Did she detest him so much that she wanted to leave without asking for compensation? Did she want to forget him so quickly, the most sought out bachelor of the past five years? 

He moved on top of her, strong hands-on ether side of her small form. She watched his cruel eyes fill with amusement. 

"That's the thing, Miss Lee. You're mine now. My friend promised me any woman I wanted in that room, and here you are. Now, be a good girl and don't fight too much." 

His fingers danced on her collarbone, eliciting a gasp from her pretty lips. 

As a last attempt, Jenny did something she never expected herself to do. 

Her mouth moved before she had time to think it through.

Another slap was on her face as he wiped the spit off his face. How dare she? 

Her fighting him started to become a bit tiring. 

Angry and filled up with all the stress that burdened him for months, he finally let it all go. 

Cries were heard throughout the large suite as his fists went down on her. 

Strikes were on her face, her stomach, and her chest. She gasped for air as she knocked the wind out of her. Her heels broke as he slammed her to the floor again, this time kicking her down with his leather shoes. 

"Stop!" The was the only word leaving her lips for minutes straight, each time becoming a bit more straggled than the last. Blood flooded out of her lips. Her left eye started to form a dark bruise when he punched her face. 

"You stupid bitch." A punch for every word. His kicks were hard, stepping on her at one point to show his authority. 

Her body battered, she did not fight when he decided to pick up her limp body, pulling her through to the main room and slamming her onto the glass window. 

"Why don't we give someone a show?" His strong fingers pulled her dress off like a piece of paper. Next was her lace bra and panties. Her body was pressed onto the glass, open for the viewing of many below them. 

He pulled off his shirt, rushing to take off his pants as his body burned for the release he desperately needed. 

She gave a strangled gasp as he forcefully entered her dry walls, ripping her apart. He pulled her tied up arms above her head as he wrapped her legs around him, hips meeting in harsh thrusts. 

Walker eventually let her arms free, knowing she wouldn't fight him anymore.

Her hands wrapped around his broad shoulders, scared to fall in his fast pace. 

No thoughts came to her mind as he had his rough ministrations. 

Her body violated, blood mixing with his fluid. 

Jenny cried into his shoulders, salty tears mingling with sweat. 

"Don't cry. I know you like it." His hands encircled her small waist as he went slower, drawing out the ordeal. 

He made sure she released before he did, her legs quaking as she rode off her high. Walker soon came after, his seed overflowing outside her small hole. 

But it wasn't over, far from it. 

By morning, she was sore and out of it. With the bruises all over her body and the energy taken from her, Jenny was tired. Her eyes closed before dawn, and she woke up to the fragrance of scrumptious foods. 

Her eye still swollen, she struggled to open them as she saw Walker Hayes's tall body with a plate of food in front of her. 

"I thought it would be best to order some breakfast. You'll need the energy again for later." Her gut reeled at the thoughts of what he had in store for her. 

She was hungry, and it did smell good. 

Digging in, she didn't take notice of his stare as she scarfed the food. 

"For someone so small, you have quite the appetite." His hand went towards her face. 

Out of instinct, she pulled back, but he only wanted to remove a piece of food hanging on the corner of her lips, eating it instead. 

Her cheeks turned red from the intimate action. 

Swallowing her food, she started back with her pleads. 

"Please, Mr.Hayes. I-I need to go home now." 

He frowned at her words. 

"Did you learn nothing last night? You belong to me now. Wherever I am will be your new home." 

He got up, still naked from the previous night's excursions, retrieving an object from the desk draw. 

Her pale skin turned paperwhite, seeing what it was. 

A leather choker with an emerald gem hanging in the middle. 

Her fingers were quick to hide whatever was at hand. 

Walker hooked the necklace on her slim throat, satisfied with the look. 

Small fingers turned the gem around. 

_Property of W.Hayes_

Tears fell, seeing what he said was finally coming to pass.

She belonged to him. 

He kissed the side of her jaw, moving toward her lips. They were warm on hers, using teeth to bit down on her supple lips. 

Hands were quick to grope her breasts, tugging on her as his lips moved down to her neck, marking his territory. 

At the moment, he was lost in her body. 

Now was her time to strike.

Using full force, she pulled the knife from under her and aimed it at his face. 

A pained grunt escaped him, his hand covering his face in pain. 

He had no time to stop her from running, mind on the profuse amount of blood on his hands. He couldn't see out of his left eye. His lips were ripped open. 

All Walker saw was her naked body running. 

Jenny picked up the remainder of her clothes, nothing salvageable. Panicked, she picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it on. She didn't care if people saw her running out like this. 

Her focus was to escape, to run back to her home. 

"Get back here!" She heard his footsteps coming towards her, but she was out the door. 

She ran towards her freedom beyond the lavish walls of the hotel. 

Beyond the clutches of the man, she didn't realize became infatuated with her. 

Walker fell on the floor, the pain on his face overtaking him. He went towards the hotel phone, calling an emergency and his assistant. 

Even in his pain, there was one thing he knew for sure. 

He was going to get her back. It wasn't the end for Jenny Lee just yet. 

That, he promised. 


	4. She's On Fire (80s Au; 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 80s Au where Walker is an undercover cop trying to take down druglord Eduardo Ramirez. 
> 
> He didn't expect the crimelord's girlfriend to drive him wild though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another au as I'm figuring out how to continue the main story lol
> 
> This one is Scarface/Miami Vice inspired. 
> 
> Expect some shenanigans in the next part. Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Also here are two playlists I used (among many) for the chapter :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sE138cu_LU&list=LL&index=6 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59dx4w5Cz7Q&list=LL&index=5

Smoke from cigars filled the darkroom as the music blared from all corners. The neon lights scattered on the dancefloor occupied by many sweaty bodies, everyone meshing together to feel sparks fly.

There were many lonely at the bar, watching with sour eyes those who were able to get a partner. Bartenders talked up some beautiful women too far ahead of their leagues. All were alive and bustling in Club Paradiso, the hottest club in New York City.

Above the dancefloor held the private quarters of the club's owner Eduardo Ramirez. It was a large booth with glass walls holding the owner and his colleagues. There was his second in command, bodyguards, and his new business associate Walker Hayes. They all smoked rings, watching the activities on the floor below.

"Isn't this the life? All these peasants down at our feet dancing so carefree. They think life is all bliss and sex, wasting away while we're here making the big bucks." The Cuban accent of Ramirez was not too strong. He forced himself to will it away if he ever wanted these gringos to take him seriously.

Though, if his pronunciation was a problem, there was nothing some bullets wouldn't take care of for him.

He was the king of his castle. The biggest man in the streets of Manhattan with Americans coming to him for deals. Although he had only met Mr.Hayes a couple of weeks before, the tall man proved himself to be of a certain decorum and power that Ramirez knew he needed.

Hayes wanted to strike a deal involving the distribution of drugs among the elites of the Upper East Side, as many would call it. He knew his contacts within that circle. Now, he needed the supply.

The club owner watched the businessman's relaxed posture, legs spread wide, downing some aged whiskey. No warning signs were coming from him. The blond man was agreeable with Ramirez's command. Maybe there was hope to reel him in.

"I suppose so. These people know nothing of the real work that goes into this. They think it's all fun and games for one night."

Hayes took a swig of his whiskey, looking around the club flittering with pink and purple lights. Most faces were unseen from the large crowd. A smirk was on his face, basking in the glory brought to him by the hands of Ramirez. He had to admit, learning about the club owner weeks before Walker thought he would be old with a gold tooth and a beer belly.

He never thought the Cuban crimelord would be charismatic, towering all the men but Hayes himself, and a face not worn for wear. He had a contagious laugh, easily fooling those who didn't know him.

As his sapphire eyes scanned the room, he felt his heart stop.

The cigar went limp in his hand.

On the dancefloor, there was a bright light zeroing in on one woman. She was dancing alone, moving her arms and hips to the song playing.

**Make love and listen to the music**

**You've got to let yourself go go go go go**

He couldn't see her face, but the sliver dress she wore held clung to her figure, leaving little to the imagination. It was long, sparkling diamonds on her body. Hips moved to every beat smoothly, her twirling seamless as her fingers snapped.

Hayes found himself sitting straight watching her moves. Her dark hair cascaded down her waist, thick and free. Fingers yearned to comb the locks. His lips trembled, curious to see who this woman was.

"Something's caught your attention?"

Abruptly, he turned back to Ramirez, giving off a casual laugh, "You can say that."

Brown eyes followed the line of Hayes, darkening, realizing who drew his new colleague in.

"I wouldn't if I were you. That girl, she's dangerous."

"Really? She's small. Couldn't hurt a fly if it came by her."

For the first time since they became acquainted with one another, Ramirez looked towards Hayes with a serious expression. Eyes full of venom and warning.

"Look, my friend. I know what I say. Stay away from her if you want to survive."

Walker wasn't scared of the man, far from it. But, he knew when to draw the line before chaos arose. Nodding, he sat back on the leather couch, smoking rings, wondering what was so special about her.

She was beautiful, no doubt. But dangerous?

Momentarily, his eyes drew back to her. A man approached her, hair covering her face still.

After what seems like speaking to her, the woman followed the man.

They went out of the club.

Hayes would assume it was her boyfriend, but the man seemed too distant from her. More of a bodyguard than a romantic interest.

Who did she belong to?

Blue eyes went to the crimelord once more. Walker was stared at with hard eyes.

Deflecting from whatever was on Ramirez's mind, Hayes knew he needed to make the cover.

"I don't know about you men, but I need to loosen up a little. Spending all day making business deals can leave a man wanting." He walked down to the large dancefloor, finding some wanting babe who would give him the attention he craved.

The night ended well for Walker, taking the woman back home to relieve his frustrations. The woman was a buxom blonde, legs for days, and experienced for his liking. Despite this, all Walker could see before he was the unknown woman with dark hair.

He could only imagine what she looked like under that silver dress, his fingers wanting to do nothing more than unwrapping her like a present. Dreams were filled with him chasing after her in the club, hiding in the crowd of clubbers and neon lights.

There was no way she could be dangerous, that any woman could be dangerous unless she was some unhinged killer upset about some breakup.

Walker knew his mind shouldn't fill with such fantasies. He was on a mission. If he wanted to take down Ramirez once and for all, he needed to focus.

But all was futile when it came to matters of the heart.

~~~

Walker was wrong to assume that he had gotten on the bad side of Ramirez. He was invited to his home only a few evenings after the events at the nightclub.

Instead of dressing to impress any longer, with one foot in the door, Walker wore something a bit more casual. He wore his white linen pants suit, a dark blue fitted shirt, and a light sports jacket. His polished shoes ambled into the penthouse of Eduardo Ramirez. It was grand in design, overlooking Central Park with the skyline glowing with lights.

Hayes watched the white rooms with critical eyes. Everything was pristine. Greek statues were erected in the halls, and some abstract paintings hung on the walls for a splash of color.

Sitting on the white leather couch, he shook hands with the crimelord who lounged on the other side, arms hanging on the backrest with an open red shirt and black pants. The smile on his face was disarming, giving his friend a glass of champagne.

"Glad you could make it, Walker! We are one step closer to closing the deal. Tell me, my friend, how do you feel?"

The tall man looked into his drink. A nervous smile spread on his pink lips.

"It's all so new. I mean, it's not every day you join a big empire such as yours. I think everything will go smoothly, thanks to a great teacher. I'm feeling a high, the thrill of doing it all and getting away with it. If you asked me five years ago what I would be doing, this would not be on that list."

Ramirez gave a hearty laugh to the younger man's response.

"Of course. You don't choose this lifestyle. It chooses you."

As the crimelord took a sip of his drink, he never noticed the dead eyes of his colleague on him.

Soon, Ramirez's men joined them, all giving a loud cheer for the impending deal and millions that were ready to come into their wallets.

With all the noise made in the penthouse on the 45th floor, the men forgot many who were trying to catch sleep.

All were oblivious to the figure coming down the curved stairs with small footsteps.

All but Walker. Maybe it was his attention to detail, but he heard the noise and turned up out of instinct.

Everything in the room froze around him. The talking around him became white noise. His eyes trained on the graceful movements of the woman walking down the steps.

A song came to his mind. Not the one from the nightclub, but one from his childhood days.

**-my darling**

**I've hungered for your touch**

**A long, lonely time**

She wore a long purple floral silk robe, open showing her nightgown that held onto her body. The robe flowed behind her like a queen. Walker stared at her face.

He knew she was the woman he saw at the club. Even with her hair clipped up and her wispy bangs on her face.

Her tired eyes were dark, stars twinkling brightly in them.

"Eduardo, why are you so loud?" Her honey voice was not upset, only curious.

"Ahh, sweetheart! Come, let us celebrate." Hayes shook his head, watching the crimelord again. His hands were open to embrace the mysterious woman.

Blue eyes watched her feet pad the marble floor. Her toes painted midnight blue, milky skin smooth. Unwittingly, his eyes moved up her bare legs, up to the seams of her silk nightgown covering her thighs.

"What are we celebrating? Another one of your successes with the business world?" There was disgust in her voice emphasizing 'successes'.

"Don't knock down my game, darling! It pays for your pretty dresses and hobbies." The woman rolled her eyes before taking her place by Ramirez's side, crossing her legs and closing her robe for the wandering eyes of the other men.

His hands were quick to encircle her waist, his attention only on her.

"Meet my new friend, Walker Hayes." She looked at the tall male with weary eyes, uninterested in the new face.

"I'm sure he will be like the others. Whatever happened to your attorney friend, Shultz? I never heard about him since the last party." A nervous laugh escaped the crimelord's lips, visibly squeezing her to keep quiet.

"Oh, nothing. You know how busy Shultz is."

He finally faced Walker again, "Walker, this is my girl, Jenny." The smug look on his face showed his remembrance of the warning given days before.

The woman didn't even look Walker in the eyes, her attention glazed to the painting across from her.

Walker watched her bored expression, eyes intently on her amid the celebrations proceeding.

When she finally met his gaze, her dark eyes trembled with a masked emotion. Her lips were slightly swollen from sleep, red and supple.

His blue eyes darkened, watching her lithe movements, getting up to leave the group. "I'm going back to sleep, Eduardo. Please, don't be too loud." She watched Walker one more time before sauntered upstairs. Hips moved side to side, treading back to her haven.

The men were all cheering still, but Walker was at a loss for words.

He wanted her.

And he would be damned if he allowed her to get away.

His jaw ticked seeing her disappear in the darkness.

Jenny's face soon plagued his mind for nights to come. She entered all crevices of his mind as he slept, and his waking hours too. He knew she was some pampered bitch who scorned all that was below her. There was an innate need to bring her down a peg.

He wanted to show her what a real man was, not needy Ramirez giving in to her every whim for a pretty face.

Walker started to look deeper into the files sent by the lieutenant (which he should've done from the beginning). He only saw pictures of Jenny emerging from the last year. Her face was always sullen, wrapped in Ramirez's arms in public outings. There was an emptiness in her eyes, the lack of satisfaction.

There was only one photo where a smile was on her face when she played around with Ramirez's niece. She looked youthful and full of life, free.

Walker pinned the photo on his wall, staring at it for a few minutes without movement. He rubbed his chest, feeling his heart beating loudly in his ears. His eyes remained on her smile. Eyes closed, feeling the ghost of her lips on his, imagining her in his arms like she easily did for the crimelord.

She had a mouth on her, nothing too hard to fix, but she was just the woman he needed.

~~~

The distribution was almost in process. All 150 kilos of cocaine was ready and waiting.

All that was needed was the final meetup, but first, there was a final celebratory dinner to conclude the dealings Hayes and Ramirez had. It was a small gathering. Only Rameriz, Jenny, and Walker were in attendance. Walker wore the best suit in his closet (his father's old wedding suit 20 years out of fashion, but he managed to spruce it up). Ramirez was in a dark blue silk suit, and Jenny was in a tight-fitting chain-printed wrap dress.

As expected, Ramirez did most of the talking, doing all he could to make the occasion joyous. Jenny looked around the restaurant taking sips of her champagne, and the blond male kept his eyes trained on her.

"So, Walker, my friend, when will you settle down? Life moves fast. There must be some woman who's caught your eyes."

Hayes gave a quick smile, "That is one way to put it." Blue eyes remained on the young woman before him. She slowly turned to his oppressing gaze. Her red lips frowned.

"Well, you better do quick. It's not every day you get to meet the love of your life. Isn't that right, darling?" The crimelord watched his significant other with glee.

"Of course." She didn't sound convincing to Walker, but for some reason, Ramirez bought the act. He gave an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

They looked like father and daughter with actions like that.

"Jenny is a true gem. Don't let her frown fool you. She's a sweetheart. Running the house, cooking delicious meals, and dealing with the incompetent likes of me!" Light laughter filled the air.

It was starting to become difficult for Walker to resist his urges. It was highly unprofessional of him to lust after the crimelord's girlfriend. Why was it the likes of Ramirez was afforded a woman like Jenny, while he had to toil being the 'good guy' and end up with nothing but pain and suffering?

His teeth gritted watching Ramirez caress Jenny's face, her features softening to his kind actions. 

"Excuse me." She got up and walked away from the table, heading to the restroom. Hips sauntered to the other side of the restaurant.

Ramirez spoke to him about trivial matters as they were waiting for their entrees. Walker decided it would be best to head to the restroom too.

Getting up, he smoothed out his suit, walking towards the fancy restroom. The men's was on one corner and the women's on the other. In the middle was a grand statue of some random person Walker couldn't recognize. It was all just for show anyway.

He pushed open the men's room but stopped seeing milky legs leave the other side.

The crimelord's girl was in her world, walking back towards their table.

He knew this was his only moment. Without much thought, he pulled the young girl's arm, pushing her body against the wall.

They were hidden from Ramirez and the waiters. No one would see them.

Hungry lips attacked her, kisses along her jaw and neck. Fingers bit into her small waist, bringing their bodies closer together. Grinding his hips onto her, she felt how excited Walker was for what he planned.

Jenny fought against him, shoving him away with what strength she had. Her knees were quick to kick his groin. With him being distracted by the pain, she elbowed his neck and slapped his face. Hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want Eduardo to stop your deal and maul you? Do you think I like you? Damn pig."

Getting herself together, she didn't cast him a glance as she went back to the table, head high as Walker coughed from her defense.

Blue eyes looked at her form with anger. How dare she call him a pig? Why would she call him that? Did she know he was undercover? There was no way he blew his cover.

He touched his cheek. There was blood.

Cleaning himself in the restroom, he watched his reflection with clouded eyes. How was he, Detective Walker Hayes, bested by a small girl? She was too pampered to know how to fight.

He was much more handsome than Ramirez. How dare she deny him?

Walking back to the table, Walked looked at Jenny with heated eyes. She was latched onto Ramirez, but quiet.

Her soft cheeks were light pink. Onyx eyes refused to look in his direction.

If she had told Ramirez about anything, there was no indication to him. The crimelord remained jovial throughout the dinner, ignoring the thick tension between the other two. 

A firm handshake was given at the end of the night, Ramirez happy with the outcome of events.

"I will meet you Friday evening, my friend. Don't forget the money." Walker did his best to look calm, giving the barest of smiles before looking towards Jenny.

She wasn't paying any mind to him, and it tugged at his heart.

Walker called his lieutenant later that evening, getting the plan in motion for the next few days.

He couldn't wait to finish this. There wasn't a time he'd rather stay behind the desk at the prescient overall this action. It was too much to take in, all the lies and spying he had to do.

If Walker were honest with himself, he would have the courage to admit he made the mistake of allowing his feelings to mix in with business.

He couldn't remember the last time he had a girlfriend. His job was his life.

It could just be that he was jealous of seeing Ramirez with a loyal woman, albeit a cold bitch.

Walker was too tired to dissect what drove him to madness. He could only hope he would be the one to interview Jenny when the takedown happens. 

~~~

Friday could not have arrived any faster. Walker felt anxious for the first time in his time as a detective.

He was set to meet Ramirez on the docks by the Hudson River. The moon reflected the water, overlooking the beautiful skyline of the city.

Hands became sweaty, holding onto the briefcase filled with marked bills.

All he needed to do was give the case and obtain the drugs. Once Ramirez took the bait, others would be around to arrest him.

Impatiently glancing at his watch every fifteen seconds, Walker paced the dock holding onto a large yacht and a motorboat. Ramirez was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago. What was taking him so long?

Walker was ready to call it quits, sending the men back home. Maybe Ramirez found out the truth and went into hiding. All of this was for nothing.

Rubbing his head in frustration, Walker sighed, ready to walk away.

"Leaving so soon, my friend? I thought you wanted to go through with the deal?"

Turning back to the voice, blue eyes watched the crimelord donned in a long coat, his girlfriend in tow.

Jenny wore the same silver dress he saw her in that first night. She was beautiful in the moonlight. Her face was in the same perpetual frown, lips painted blood-stained red.

"I thought you bailed on me, Ramirez. I was going to head back and see if you left a message for me." Giving hearty laugh, relief washed over the blond walking closer to the crimelord.

"So, do you have it?"

"Do you have the money?" Ramirez gave a curt nod, whistling one of his minions over with the supply. Walker did his best not to look over to one of his men hiding away.

Handing over the briefcase, Ramirez opened it and checked the bills. Walker's heart raced to see the thin line of the crimelord's lips. The close attention he paid to each hundred- dollar bill. 

Walker did his best to not make any rash actions.

By default, his eyes landed on the graceful form of Jenny. Her heavy gaze was on him. There was no sparkle.

His adam's apple bobbed, returning her skeptical gaze. He was going to beat her. He was sure of it.

"All seems well. You did good, my friend. I am awaiting our future meetings. It was good doing business with you." Ramirez signaled his men to trade the drugs.

The quiet yacht bustled with sound as men came out from the dark.

"Put your hands up, Eduardo Ramirez! You are under arrest for illegal drug distribution."

Shots fired in the air. Ramirez's men were taken down, one by one. Blood flying in the air.

Walker pulled his gun out, ready to shoot. In a blink of an eye, he saw Ramirez duck into the motorboat with the briefcase in one hand and tugging Jenny along in the other.

Thinking on his feet, he followed behind them, jumping onto the boat last minute as Ramirez thought he was free.

"Hands up, Ramirez! You're under arrest."

"My friend, Walker. You know me, I was not doing anything wrong." He gave his disarming smile to the detective, trying to pull down his resistance.

"You and I both know what you're up to, you coward. It's all over now. I suggest you surrender now. Make a move, and I'll shoot."

"Think of Jenny. You don't have to bring her into this too." She stood in her corner of the small boat, watching the two men with calculating eyes.

Foolishly, Walker looked in her direction, giving Ramirez the chance to attack. Both men started to fight over the gun. Their movements were sloppy, the gunshot into the air two times.

The gun flew out of Walker's hands, but the fighting did not cease. They were on the floor of the boat fighting, punches thrown each way.

Amid the mano a mano, they forgot about the only person left there.

Hearing a gun cock, Ramirez and Walker looked up.

Jenny stood above both of them.

Two guns in each hand. Close to their faces.

"I suggest you both stop having your wrestling match and get up." Neither man wanted to take her seriously.

"Sweetheart, give me the gun. You don't know how to use that." Ramirez tried to take it from her. 

She shot his hand.

Seeing the bone and blood spurt out, and hearing the screams from the crimelord, Walker's blood turned cold in fear.

She was not making any jokes.

"You bitch! How could you do this to me? After all, I gave you? You're going to abandon me like this?"

Instead of responding immediately, she walked back a few steps, guns still on both men.

"Let's just say, Eddy dear, I know how to care for myself. I don't give a damn for your wealth or power. You were a pawn to move me up, and you did. Thank you for that."

She gave a rueful smile, throwing the mockery in his face, "I must admit, you are a generous man. It's terrible you chose this route." She walked close to him again, her amusement shining as the water reflected in her eyes.

"We had fun times, but now it must come to an end."

Knowing he was helpless, she gave the crimelord one last kiss.

Walker was shocked, seeing the heartless actions of the woman standing before them. Sure, Ramirez was a criminal, but he wasn't a bad man.

He watched the pathetic tears run down Eduardo's face as she moves away. Using the butt of the gun, she knocked him unconscious, his blood pooling on his shirt.

She moved her neck to toss her hair behind her, face somber, watching Walker with hawk eyes.

"Take us back to shore." Her gun pointed from him to the motor. Without much choice, he did as she said.

He despised how much power she had over him.

She was going to pay.

"How can you live with yourself?"

"It's quite easy. I get up and think about how my day should go. Choose what designer dress would look nice for the occasion planned and get myself ready to look stellar. Not too much to it.

Oh, and try to get a few bites of food in between. You can't survive without proper nutrition." Her tone was flippant as she joked about the matter.

Walker felt nothing but disgust towards the beautiful woman. "You're the reason why we need to control women again. You all get some freedom and look what you do. Gold digging whore. 

Ramirez was nothing but good to you."

"Yea, yea. He was able to buy me some nice clothes and makeup. So what? There has to be more to keep a woman than that. I was just his trophy to show the world how good he has it. What is it with men showing off women, by the way? Do you all believe that we're moveable statues or something? Just sit and look pretty?"

He hated that he found her laugh melodious. Walker never felt hate towards anyone more than this woman.

How could she be so evil?

Within minutes they were back onshore. All the policemen were quick to get Ramirez in his comatose state.

With her hands up in surrender, Jenny walked out of the boat unscathed.

As one policeman was ready to cuff her, Walker stopped him, taking the metal-binding for his pleasure.

A lazy smirk spread on his lips, taking a small wrist into each cuff.

"I suggest you start saying your prayers. They don't have the designer criminal line yet. They'll love your pretty face behind bars."

Hearing his words, onyx eyes widened in fear, her smile dropped in an instant.

That was the last thing Walker saw, though, as he was taken to the other side by his lieutenant, Victor Alverez.

"Great job, Hayes. We got it from here. Why don't you go home and get some rest? Take the weekend off. You deserve it." The firm pat on the back was nice, but Walker refused to go home just yet.

"Let me stay and see what happens. I want to make sure Ramirez and his clan all pay for their crimes."

"Trust me. They are not going anywhere."

"Please, Lieu. I promise I will take my break when I see them crumble."

Victor gave his detective a long glare, questioning why this was so important to him. Maybe it was because he spent so much time around the crimelord, but who was he to judge? The man wanted to see justice served. There was nothing wrong with that.

"Alright, but you're riding with me. And you cannot question anyone."

Well, it was something.

For hours on end, the Manhattan Narcotics division was in disarray with all obtained. Each officer had a different duty. Some were doing paperwork, others perusing all the drugs found. The best ones were holding the interviews.

All except Hayes. Restless from all the endorphins from earlier, his foot kept shaking as he watched Ramirez's interview. He had woken from the hit earlier. His hand was wrapped up. 

Walker knew the sight of blood and bones on the boat would haunt him forever.

As expected, Ramirez refused to speak without his attorney present, muttering some words in Spanish. There wasn't a smug look on his face, only anger.

He probably wasn't worried about the arrest as much as his other dilemma.

If there was one thing Walker had to admit, Ramirez was in love with Jenny. Despite all the evil she was, the crimelord was taken with her.

A fool in love.

Thinking about the witch made Walker's blood boil.

Where was she?

Seeing Alverez pass by, Walker stopped his tracks. "Where's the girl?"

The lieutenant was looking over some papers, absentmindedly answering, "Who?"

"The girl we found with Ramirez. His girlfriend?"

Alverez looked up from what he was doing, "Oh, her. Don't worry about it. She's taken care of already." He was getting ready to move again, but Walker wrapped his hand on the bicep, stopping his superior once more.

"What do you mean? I said I wanted to see all of them go down."

Alverez watched the hand on him, slowly looking at Hayes. "First off, I suggest you get your hand off of me."

After letting go, he continued, "As I said, she's been taken care of. A willing party ready to testify. Don't worry, Hayes, you did well."

Walker watched the lieutenant walk away in disbelief. That was it? Was Jenny ready to give in just like that and go?

Anger filled him. How could this happen?

She couldn't have been far.

Like a madman, he started to scour the entire division looking for the girl. She was nowhere to be found. All the interview rooms were filled with Ramirez's men. The other officers were too busy to take notice of her. She wasn't in any lockup either.

He felt like tearing his hair off as defeat seeped through. Yes, he did singlehandedly catch the notorious drug lord Eduardo Ramirez, but now that girl was gone.

He needed to find her.

He searched the entire precincts for her, the streets for the unmissable silver dress.

That weekend was all but relaxing. Walker kept calling from his landline to see if she was there. 

At one point, they stopped answering the phones, knowing it would be him.

He started to dig deeper into the files, hoping there would be some clues to who she is.

Walker's lustful obsession turned into something more. There was a craving to know who she is, her body, her mind. She was smart, heartless, and thought she could get away playing with men's emotions.

Every waking and sleeping moment was consumed with thoughts of her.

He was never going to feel satisfied until he was able to defeat her. 

~~~

Weeks passed since the night of Ramirez's fall. It was an open and shut case with all the evidence provided, and the crimelord's pleaded deal. No witnesses were needed. Walker never got that one last look at Jenny.

She didn't even attend to see Ramirez go. The indicted man watched for her, but she vanished in thin air.

Walker did his best to get back into routine. He solved other cases and was always busy filling out the paperwork, but there was an inkling of his mind going back to the cold beauty.

He could see her eyes before him, that evil smile pointed in his direction.

Even with his liaisons with random women he picked up, she was the only one he saw before her.

It had gotten worse. He almost choked a woman, thinking Jenny was below him. She was too scared to file charges since he was a cop, but she made sure to steer clear of the city for a while.

His hair grew out a little, not bothered to get a haircut for the first time in a while. It was a good look on him.

One busy afternoon, Alverez called Walker to his office.

"As you know, the Commissioner is demanding that we all put detectives in pairs now. He wants to ensure our men are protected."

Walker gave a confused look, "Okay, that's fine. What's this have to do with me."

While Walker became used to working alone, he never objected to having a partner. Sometimes he thought it was what he needed. Since moving to New York from Montana seven years before, it sufficed to say he didn't have any friends beyond the men here. They were friendly and all, but they weren't like his friends back home.

"Well, about your partner....she is-"

That caught his attention. Walker found himself almost jumping out of the chair. "She? You are giving me a female partner? I'll be the laughing stock of this damn division!"

The lieutenant sighed. "Look, it wasn't my idea. She's transferring from Miami after working narcotics there, and her lieutenant said she's the best on his team."

He moved closer to his subordinate, whispering, "I know this isn't what you wanted. I don't care to have her on the team either, but she is the best."

"I don't care if she's the best! Can't you give me anyone else? Hell, I'm willing to tolerate Mikey's dumb ass if that's what it takes."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Without her, you wouldn't have been recruited to help with the bust."

"Help? I had no help."

"You were the help, Hayes." Alverez was getting a headache. This conversation was not how he planned for his day to go.

As if on cue, a knock was on his door. The knob turned, allowing the stranger to enter.

"Hayes, meet your partner. Jenny Lee."

All froze around Walker, refusing to turn around.

It couldn't be.

Her?

Wide blue eyes watched the jean-clad, green turtleneck wearing, face bare of makeup Jenny.

The woman who drove his mind mad for months on end.

Her face still held the same stoic look as before.

"Hello, Hayes." 

~~~

Jenny remembered the feeling when she first joined the narcotics division down in Miami. Most of the men didn't know what to make of the young girl. They weren't rude, but she wasn't one of the boys in their eyes.

Here, in her hometown, she thought it would be easier.

She did her best to ignore the stares from all the men, getting her desk ready. Her dark eyes scanned all the other detectives. They were much younger than her last team.

"So, is it true you were the undercover that got your claws on Ramirez?"

News spread fast around here. She looked at the buff officer, who looked too obnoxious for his good.

"Yes, I was. Is that a problem?"

It wasn't her intention to be unkind, but she learned early one if she gave an ounce of sweetness, they would think she was incapable of her job.

It was tough being a woman in a male-dominated field.

Mikey played with the pencil in his hand, "Nah, none at all. Just curious. Must've been nice to live the high life for a while only to come back to a dump like this."

She knew what he was getting at, "Not really. I had a job to do, and I did it. I'm sorry if you think being undercover would mean my priorities would change."

With that said, she got up and headed over to the breakroom. Maybe she would get peace there.

But, of course, the world was not kind to her.

Heading straight to the coffeepot, she did her best to ignore the gaze of Walker Hayes. Since it was revealed they were going to be partners, he made no effort to do anything but stare at her.

"You don't miss anything? What about those fancy dresses or restaurants? You don't miss that pampered life?" She did her best to stifle her eyes rolling. Her fingers tightened on the styrofoam cups holding the lukewarm coffee.

For the first time since their encounter on the boat, she watched his heated gaze. "No. I don't. I never cared for it in the first place."

Jenny moved to go back to her desk, but Walker held onto her arm firmly. "Didn't seem like that to me. You liked the things he had to offer you."

Standing at full height, Walker felt good seeing how short she was without heels. She was a child compared to his strapping frame.

He allowed his confidence to get the best of him.

"Say, for someone undercover as a Drugdealer's girlfriend for a year, you had to have done a lot so that he would be so loyal to you. He kept asking if you were alright during his interview. I can remember there were tears in his eyes when you never showed up to his hearing."

The breakroom was starting to fill with wandering ears. All wanted to know of the commotion.

"For a man as powerful as Ramirez to cry, you must've done something for such loyalty. You seemed so disinterest in him, I couldn't imagine it was the attention. He could have any woman he wanted, yet he chose and kept you. What was your secret."

Feeling his triumph close, he bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "I always heard that some women are so good in bed, they would have men crying and doing whatever possible to keep them. Since you were undercover and all, did you do that too? Did you get into the role so deeply that he was begging for you?"

Her mouth twisted in displeasure hearing his insinuation. Controlling her hand with the cup of coffee, she looked up at Walker with angry eyes.

"Hayes, you should know something. Being undercover doesn't mean you have to give in to all the activities that others do. Sure, you can fake it to fool them, but you don't have to take the drugs. Or participate in their less than savory pastimes." His eyes widened, knowing what she referred to.

It was only once. Walker had to prove he wasn't a narc.

Her eyes never left his.

In an instant, he lost the battle.

Not because of what she said, but what she did. In Walker's moment of weakness, she was quick to cuff his nose. His head flew back as her punch was strong. Blood sprayed out of his nose.

He was sure she broke it.

"Besides, contrary to popular belief, Ramirez was a nice guy. Despite his career choice, he was a good man. You can take a lesson from him in respecting women." She washed her hand of his blood and walked back to her desk.

Walker held onto his nose, blood running down his face.

A mix of howls and laughter erupted in the room.

"How about we get that checked out?" Walker followed one of the other detectives out the breakroom.

"She got you good, Hayes! Boy, you guys are sure gonna have fun together!" Everyone laughed at the thought, knowing that chaos would ensue between the new pairing.

This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful partnership. 


	5. The Hunter's Maiden (Part 1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the Fairytale AU!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this one takes time to build up, but trust me it'll be worth it for the second part. 
> 
> Also, Jenny will be called Jenivieve and Walker will be called Levi (It's actually his first name so lol) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think will happen at the ball!

Once upon a time, in a small village within a far-off kingdom, there lived a poor blacksmith who wanted for nothing other than his wife and work. He was a man of simple needs, a hard worker who wanted nothing more than to have a happy life. He was well-liked in his village, many helping him in his time of need.

The poor blacksmith always meant well in his heart, but he was far from a wise man.

There came a day when his wife gave the good news of being with child, his poor heart only erupting in happiness. For days on end, he did nothing more than prepare for his child's birth. His wife had odd cravings, but it was the child who wanted it so. It was often a difficult task for the poor blacksmith to gather the food. But, seeing his wife's pretty smile was worth it in the end.

It was one particular day when she yearned for a meal most odd, lilac soup.

Now, there was lilac cake and lilac tea, but none ever heard of lilac soup.

The flower itself was a rarity to find in recent years, for only one held a garden guarding all the lovely flowers in their walls.

There lived a royal Queen in her wretched castle. The only beauty it held was her garden. Her lilacs were envied by foreign kingdoms, but her luck was not.

Truth be told, she was more than a mere Queen of unfortunate findings, but a witch who cared for none of her people. Her bitter heart caused much despair in the poor village. All she had within her walls was her handsome son and garden.

All knew of her wrath. Her castle was often empty for the fear of her people was grand.

The poor blacksmith put on a banner of courage going before the evil Queen, humbly asking for just one petal of the flower to satisfy his wife.

"I am nothing but a poor blacksmith, dear Queen. I ask for nothing more in my life beyond work and a happy family. My wife is with child and asks for nothing more than some lilac soup. I come here to ask but for a mere petal. To see the pretty smile of my wife and the happy child in her womb. If it so pleased you, your Majesty, to help your servant in this time of need."

His head bowed down before the snide smirk of the Evil Queen, sitting on her lonely throne idly watching the empty halls made of gold and marble.

In cruel glee, she was ready to decline his small request but was stopped by a vision before her. The witch had many powers, foreseeing the future was one of them.

What she saw, she would not disclose. But, it would be foolish if she allowed this opportunity to squander.

"Here, here, dear blacksmith, I will honor your request. Your care for your wife is admirable, and you will have a long life with her. For my kind deed, you must pay the price."

"Of course, my fair Queen. Anything you ask, I shall give as a token of my gratitude."

"Very well. Your beloved child shall be my reward." Amusement crossed the Queen's features seeing the poor blacksmith turn pale. "If it is a boy, he shall become the Prince's servant, aiding him in his hunting escapades and serving him till the day he dies. If it is a girl, however, she shall become the Prince's betrothed and marry him on the eve of her eighteenth birthday."

Barely any servants of her own who were not old. Her son needed someone to be his loyal servant. He learned to do much on his own, but it was not right for a Prince to not have any servants.

Being a loathed royal no neighboring kingdoms wanted to have a union with her, and she would not allow her son to be alone. So be it that it would be a lowly blacksmith's daughter (if it was indeed a girl), all that mattered was her son had an heir, and he was satisfied with his wife.

A sickly pale color, the poor blacksmith only now realized the weight of his request. He unwittingly sold his child for his wife's momentary happiness. With no other choice, he bowed and agreed to the evil Queen's demand. It was already set, the doom of his child.

He took the lilac, disdain filling his heart for the first time. It was not his wife's fault. He should've known better than to ask the Queen for anything.

He made the soup for his wife, and it was a delicious soup. Watching the joy in her eyes, he lacked the heart to reveal to her the plans the Queen had in store. This burden he carried on his own until his child's birth, uttering prayers for the child to be a boy.

The blacksmith heard stories about the Prince, and none were good. At least as a boy, the child would only be tied to the Prince on a professional level.

The mild burden soon turned into fear, and the fear turned into nightmares.

When it was time for the child's entrance into the wretched world, the blacksmith only bit his fingers in worry, a dark pit telling him the worse will come true.

It was true. The dark reality hit the poor blacksmith hard, seeing the pretty lilac hair on the babe's head.

His wife struggled to breathe, the midwife screaming this might be her time to go. The blacksmith held tightly to his child, tears blurring the view of his beloved wife. Sweat rolled down his wife's happy face, her feeble hands out to hold her child.

A rueful smile was on her face, kissing her pretty babe's face.

"May your life be full of love and joy, and you shall be wise beyond your years. I only wish you happiness, my child. I love you."

In her last breath, the blacksmith's wife left without knowledge of her child's dark fate.

The poor blacksmith wailed for his loss. His beloved wife and the child that was no longer his own. He kissed his wife's lips once more, before as a last attempt trying to save the last of his happiness.

He worked quick, bidding the midwife farewell. Taking all he had left, his child and his tools, the blacksmith rode his horse out into the outskirts of the village, in a small cave surrounded by ravens and bears.

The fear of his child's fate weighed more than any beast, watching the child sleep peacefully in his arms.

Days turned to months. His child grew to crawl in the damp cave. The ravens and bears soon left, giving a place for the deers, birds, and other woodland creatures to come and protect. The blacksmith soon went back to his work, leaving the child in the animals' care (not a wise decision, but he had no choice).

None asked the blacksmith what happened to his family. His somber face told it all. He lived his life quietly throughout the day, returning to the cave at night to feed his happy child. This continued for months until the child's first birthday came around.

He thought all was well, and the Queen had forgotten about the repayment. The blacksmith brought the child back to the village.

All were on wonder seeing the child one day, a face so pretty and locks a vibrant lilac color. The child was the treasure of the town, all caring for the babe like their own.

But alas, the Queen was cruel with intentions, never forgetting the poor blacksmith and his request for her flowers.

She watched in wait for one year to hear of the child's birth, hoping to see her vision come to pass. Her annoyance turned to rage, seeing that the blacksmith ran off one day. Instead of going after him, she bided her time. He was bound to come back. He wasn't the brightest bell after all. Her son was by her side, riding off into the village when news of the babe's arrival came to her ears. The clear sky of the village turned dark with thunder as her presence became imminent, all cowering to her form.

Seeing the poor blacksmith in his shed, she walked to him, her emerald scepter heavy trashing his goods.

"You deceitful little man! How I trusted you to repay your dues only to be ambushed by your attempt of hiding."

Knowing not what else to do, the blacksmith kneeled before the evil Queen, begging for mercy, "Please, dear Queen, my wife died in childbirth. My child is all I have left. Have pity for your servant and let him live his days happy with his child."

The Queen held little patience for such whining, rolling her eyes while watching her handsome Prince. His eyes were void of emotion, seeing the blacksmith's pitiful state.

"I care little for your troubles, blacksmith. You promised me your child as payment for my sacred flowers, and your child I shall have. Why must you fear so? Isn't your child a boy? He will grow up a good life being my dear Prince's servant."

The blacksmith shivered, unable to speak his thoughts.

The cross look on the Queen's face turned into evil glee, "Unless, of course, this child you are so adamant on hiding is not a boy, but a girl."

She walked around the small shed, "Where is the child? Bring them to me NOW!" Her scepter created a crack on the floor, all others scurrying to find the child in question.

In minutes, the pretty babe was brought before the evil Queen, wrapped in ragged cloths fumbling to be freed.

She held onto the child with care, enamored with the beauty of the child and their lilac hair. She cooed the babe, who in a child's innocence, reacted favorably.

"So, this why you were in hiding. This pretty girl of yours was to be my Prince's betrothed. Why, is my Prince not worthy of your daughter's hand?"

"No, my fair Queen! I meant no ill in hiding her. I only wish to live a happy life with all I have left, my work, and my daughter." Tears ran down the poor blacksmith's face.

She watched in pity the blacksmith's face on the floor, trembling at her feet. The Prince also watched with hawk eyes, discerning no deceit from the poor man. His eyes watched his mother's divisive ones, gauging what she would do next.

"Very well, you shall have this one final wish. You and your daughter will live that happy life you crave so dearly. She shall grow up to be beautiful and graceful, wise and talented beyond her years. She should be the envy of all women and the desires of all men, but none shall have her. In all her strengths, her weakness shall be her demureness. Her shy nature shall bring her demise. May the man who claims her be one with a kind face, but evil intent at heart. He shall prick her with an arrow, and she shall turn into the one thing he holds dear to him. Only at his command shall she roam free for but a moment, and it shall not only bring her to her knees but also force her to obey his every command till the day he dies. The only way to break this spell shall be through eating a golden lilac, stopping the curse, and letting her live in free will."

She handed the child to the poor blacksmith, who pulled his child in a warm embrace, kissing her forehead.

"I shall be wiser and not let you get away this time. You shall not remember this encounter, not the curse sent your way. You shall remain happily foolish until the demise of your daughter is complete. She shall suffer for your disobedience, and you shall learn what it means to bring forth the Queen's wrath."

She walked away, her beloved Prince behind her. He watched the pretty girl in her father's arms. For a moment, sadness crossed his eyes.

The poor blacksmith cried for an hour, and as the Queen proclaimed, he forgot about the curse.

He went on with his days' none the wiser, his daughter growing up to be the graceful girl many desired as their own. Her lilac hair shone in the sun, glittering for all to know of her beauty and wit.

All wondered how such a wise girl belonged to the gangly blacksmith, forgetting about his beautiful wife who was amongst them years prior.

She was known to them as Jenivieve, her pretty dark eyes always dancing with happiness despite the poor state she lived in with her father, happy with her humble beginnings. She wanted for nothing beyond her father and her work. She dreamed of becoming a healer, for now working as the healer's apprentice. Often days she would go into the forest studying the plants. She took notes of what use they would benefit from in ointments and potions in helping the sick.

The animals were her friends, keeping her company on her adventures. She became close with the other girls of the village. In the evenings, they would all eat and be merry. A cheerful girl, Jenivieve was well-loved in the village.

Many men asked for her hand, but none were successful in obtaining it. She would softly refuse them or give a shy smile their way. She was not one for many words, using her eyes to voice her thoughts.

Without her mother around and her father working hard from dawn to dusk, she would care for the house.

There were days she set aside to scrub their cottage clean, for if she didn't, their home would be full of dust and murk her father would bring from his shop.

There was a water well in the forest, lone in the middle without much around. Though it wasn't wise to head off there alone, Jenivieve thought it herself brave enough to handle what the forest had to offer.

She hummed an old tune to herself as she lowered the pail down to fetch the water she needed. It was easy to put the pail down, but pulling it back up was always hard to do. She tugged on the worn-down rope, little by little pulling up the heavy bucket of water needed.

When it reached the top, she tip-toed to pour it for herself, but amid her struggle, she lost balance. A small scream escaped her lips, the bucket falling back into the dark hole, and she was expecting to follow it down.

Unexpectantly, she found herself still grasping tightly to the edge of the well, her back hitting a warm wall protecting her from falling. A strong hand held onto the rope, stopping the bucket from hitting the bottom of the well.

Jenivieve breathed in relief, slightly leaning back on the presence behind her. Catching herself, she pulled herself away from the person behind her, cheeks red, watching the tall frame of her father's apprentice.

"T-thank you." His blue gaze was intense, watching her blushing form. Her fingers went to touch her face, embarrassment filling her.

Levi was someone she never made much effort to interact with. Although he worked closely with her father, he was usually a silent man who would always give her an intense glare. He only came into the village a couple of years before, claiming he wanted to learn the skills of a blacksmith from her father. It was an odd request, but her father accepted the help being of old age now.

All the girls would fawn over him, being the tallest and strongest man in the village. Some days, they would stand by watching him wield the hammer onto the hot metal, watching his craftsmanship improve with time.

While all the others would give their compliments and small banter, whenever it came to her turn Jenivieve would give her a shy smile and run off. She could never tell why, but there was always a small pang of fear in her heart whenever he was near.

Maybe it was her way of comprehending his handsome features.

"Why are you here all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous for a young maiden to be off here without a chaperone present?"

She pulled the bucket close, pouring the water needed to clean the cottage, "I usually am alone in the forest, and I require the water. Why are you here this hour of the day?"

If he found her question rude, his face didn't show it.

"I was hunting." The bow and arrow strapped on his back. From what she knew, he was skilled in that sport. It was a wonder he decided his livelihood should be a blacksmith over a hunter.

He took a step closer, trapping her between himself and the stone well. "You should be careful. One never knows who lurks within the forest. You are lucky I was around. It is not often one is saved from a perilous death."

His breath was warm on her ear, causing her to slightly squirm before moving away. His fingers were tracing the small of her waist, embracing her in a way she knew was not right for a young girl.

Grabbing onto the bucket, she pulled it up, ready to take her leave.

"I-I will not be here alone again. I promise." A ghost of a smile flashed on his pink lips. He walked towards her and grabbed the bucket from her small hands.

"Well, I hope you keep your promises. I would hate to see your promise broken at a grave price." She had no time to ponder on his words. He was quick to move away from her and back to the village.

Following in soft steps, her wandering eyes looked around the forest, humming a soft tune under her breath. The walk was otherwise quiet, a blush present on her face feeling his gaze on her form.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a peculiar plant she saw in her apothecary book. She left Levi's side to investigate.

He walked on for a few moments, not realizing that she was not by his side anymore. Looking back, he stopped seeing her gathering the herbs in a world of her own. A frown spread across his features, walking towards the small girl.

"Am I that boring? You rather play with the weeds than talk with me?"

Her sparkling eyes watched him, standing fearsome in front of her. Out of instinct, she cowered back.

"'Tis not that at all. I need this herb for a balm." She went back to gathering the herb. He was forgotten in her mind.

He watched and waited till she was satisfied, her small hands fisted tightly around her needed item. Resuming their journey to the village, a chill passed through Jenivieve with his presence so near.

"Do you plan to be her apprentice for long?"

She looked at him, clear blue eyes directly staring into her own. "For as long as I can be, yes. I plan to take on the role of healer when she is gone." The healer of the village was nearing the age of retirement. She was too old to go about helping the villagers while having trouble getting out of bed herself.

"I am sure your father will not be too pleased hearing that?"

Her brows furrowed, "Why would he not be?"

"You are his only child, a beautiful girl. Surely you would be happier married off without working hard every day."

"I'm afraid you are wrong. I am quite happy becoming a healer. It is a joy knowing I can help others feel better. Marriage is not a focus for me, and my father only cares that I am happy, not who I would be married to."

"You are of age, like the rest of the girls. Surely you know how all the men want your hand?"

She shifted further away from him, discomfort wrapping around her like a second skin. "That does not matter to me. I will reject all of them."

"Even me?" Her footsteps stopped, realizing why he brought the conversation in this direction. Her dark eyes slowly traced his form from his dark boots to his cleft chin, watching the serious look in his eyes as a golden strand fell on his face.

She was not expecting such an ambush. Levi cornered her alone to ask her such a question. Though she did know him, there was no desire to be with him. What would she do all day, stay home and make his meals? Being a blacksmith's wife was not the path she cared to take.

"Especially you."

She walked up to him, taking the bucket of water in her arms. "I shall be kind and not tell my father of your odd request. You are a kind man, Levi, but I have no desire to settle down and live belonging to another person." Her voice was soft but felt like poison in Levi's ears hearing her words.

Although a struggle, she held her head up high as she trudged her way back into the village, ignoring his gaze on her.

She cared not for the anger aimed her way or noticed his fists from her rejection.

Was she cruel? To an extent, yes, but it had to be done. If she was not firm on her plans, he would try again and again, until she would be futile against him. He did not seem a forceful man, but alas, a person would hide their true self until the time comes.

That evening, she went to the town square with the other girls, each dressed prettily for the harvest festival. All were joyous at the surplus they gathered for the year to come. Children ran around the grass while men drank their ale.

The girls were in a corner, all hushed while eyeing the men across from them. Jenivieve watched with bored eyes, still shaken by the encounter from earlier.

Either she never noticed before, or it was something new, but she felt constant eyes on her. Her cheeks were flushed, seeing dozens of eyes watching her every move. From the moment she went for a drink to the interactions she had with the small children, holes began to form on her back as she became conscious of the stares.

Whenever she would turn in the direction of the men, all eyes would avert their gaze.

All but one pair.

Her face remained impassive as blue eyes watched her, drinking his ale before turning back to the other men.

The nerve of him.

Making efforts to ignore them, Jenivieve called the other girls to join her in a dance, showing the men they were not needed to have fun.

Soon her frown vanished, and true happiness appeared once again. They all danced at the fiddle played its tune.

The other girls succumbed to the charms of the men, all-dancing in pairs as the song playing was slow. The children were all asleep under a tree. Jenny sat down by herself, watching all the lovebirds holding each other.

Becoming tired from the day's events, she rubbed her eyes for a moment, only to open them back and see a familiar force in front of her.

"Would you care to dance?" She watched with a frown as he held his hand out. Any other girl would be ecstatic with his offer, but Jenivieve was not like the rest.

"I am too tired to dance. Perhaps another would care to join you after this song."

Instead of replying, he gave a small quirk of his lip.

"No, I fear you are right. It is tiring to dance at such an hour. Come, let me take you home where your father is waiting."

"I rather wait for the others. It would only be a few more minutes anyway."

Her attention left him once again, leaving him to awkwardly stand before her.

She left that night with the girls, all giggling about the festivities of the evening. When Jenivieve finally reached her humble abode, she felt a streak of fear.

Someone was watching her.

She turned, but no one was around.

"Dear, you're back home. How was everything?" Her father was huddled in his chair by the fire, his frail form trying to keep warm.

"It was fine. We all danced and had our fun."

"Good, good. Was Levi there? He said he would go."

" Yes, he was." A soft sigh escaped her lips, not wanting to spend another moment thinking of that man.

"Father, you would not force me to marry. Would you?"

Her father's old eyes watched her in concern, "Of course not. I only care that you are happy. Why do you ask?"

"Well, someone said that it would be better if I marry instead of becoming the healer."

He shook his head, wrapping a comforting arm around his beloved daughter. "No one can determine what will make you happy other than yourself. Who told you this?"

She shook her head, "No, let's just forget about it." She knew it would be unwise to break her word and admit of Levi's intent. Hugging her father, she went to bed in peace, happy to know her freedom was secure.

But she did not know it was but for a short time longer.

~~~

Weeks passed since the odd encounter with Levi by the well. He did not make efforts to approach her again about the topic, much to her relief.

All he would do was look at her. Whenever she would give her father lunch or hide amongst the crowd of girls, he was always there just gazing at her.

Jenivieve felt unnerved by those blue eyes. When he was near, she would runoff.

The other girls chided her, saying it was dangerous to play hard to get with a man. But she was not playing any games. He was not getting her in any manner.

The group would always head to the lake to bathe together. They all had their fun, and it was safer than a young maiden all alone. They would leave their clothes by the big tree before going into the lake, all squealing from the cold water surrounding them.

They would swim and tease one another, mostly about men.

"So, Eleanor, I heard the other night you were in the Writingham's barn with a certain stableboy."

"Oohhh" was heard from many, a shy redhead started to blush from the memory. "Quiet, Winifred! What happens between Gavin and me is nobody's business but ours. Isn't that right, Jenivieve?"

Lilac hair flipped in the air as the young girl pulled her head out of the water.

"What are you talking about?"

Winifred decided to lead the mob, "You aren't that sly. We all heard about you and Levi out in the woods weeks ago. Tell me, did he hold you firm in his arms like he does that hammer?" Laughs echoed about as the pretty girl's cheeks flushed at the memory.

"That's none of your business, Winifred. Whatever you heard is just lies. There is nothing between him and me." She didn't mean for her tone to come across as stern, but it made no sense to string the others along in some tale that isn't true.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. You're lucky that Levi even looks at you. All day. My brother says if he ever speaks, it's to say something nice about you. I even saw him also hammer his hand watching you. "

"If you want him, please, take him. I want nothing to do with him and his stares."

"You think of yourself too haughty. I will take him. Then, you'll realize what a good man you threw away." Jenivieve cast the girl a withering glare.

The girls started to leave the water, grabbing their clothes to change into. Out of spite, Winifred snatched up Jenivieve's clothes.

"Give that back!"

"Why don't you see who'll save you now. Maybe if Levi saw you like this, he would realize what a waste of time you were."

None of the others came to help, joining Wifired in the teasing as they ran off to the town square.

Jenivieve was left in the cold water, shivering with her arms covering her chest. Her teeth started to clatter, her onyx eyes teared up from the mean antics of her friends. She knew they were upset at the attention she received from all the men, but it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help that they all liked her. It would be better if they didn't if she were honest.

She dunked herself back into the water, only leaving her head up with her lilac hair sprawling out in the water.

Time was a foreign concept as she remained hidden. The sun started to go down. While there was no one in sight, the fear that she would be caught by the wrong person was swelling in her chest.

"How much longer are you planning to hide there?"

Hearing the familiar voice, she turned to the tree, eyes meeting her nightmare.

Levi was leaning on the bark, a small smirk on his lips.

How long was he there?

"W-what a-a-are yo-u-u doing h-h-here?" She was freezing. There was a high chance of her developing a fever from this.

"I was hunting."

"Y-You d-d-d-o that a-a-lot." She gulped as he pushed himself off the tree, walking closer to the lake. His shoes were off, as as he spoke, another article of clothing went on the ground.

"I suppose I do. There's nothing better than the chase of a wild creature, running free in the forest. I watch it, follow along their path. They are scared at first, but when they become used to my presence, their guards go down. That is when I strike. It sometimes takes hours, days...I've spent weeks on one deer before. No matter how long it takes, the triumph of taking it down, the fear and defeat in its eyes, is all worth it."

She did her all to move back in the water, but he was approaching fast. Her body was numb. All feeling was gone as she watched the amusement in his eyes.

"T-T-This i-isn't right. Please, I need to get out of the lake."

He stopped inches away from her, "Of course, you're free to go. Just get your clothes and change behind the tree. I promise I won't peek."

Lips pouted as fear crossed her eyes. He knew she had no clothes. Why taunt her? He blocked her as she tried to swim in the opposite direction. His hands were quick to hold her wrists down, pulling her body close to his.

She felt everything so close to her own body. His fingers traced her skin from her back up, lingering on her neck.

"Don't worry, no one will see." His head bent down towards her, lips close. She was too afraid to stop him. He was too powerful at this moment.

She waited for him to claim his prize, but nothing came. Instead, he grabbed her body close, pulling her into his warmer form. Hands went under her knees, carrying her shivering form out of the cold water.

Blue eyes never left onyx eyes.

He wrapped her in his wool tunic, rubbing her arms so she would get warm. Surprised, she watched to see that he never took off his breeches. Wet gold strands fell on his face, his eyes full of sudden concern.

"Are you alright? What happened to your clothes?"

Was she wrong to judge him so poorly? Tears sprang forth, feeling ill from her mistreatment of him.

"Don't cry. It's all better now."

Jenivieve shook her head, "W-Winifred stole my clothes. I didn't know what to do. Then you came and...and...and I thought-"

"You thought I would do something." The disappointment was clear in his voice. She knew it was wrong to assume the worse of him. Levi was nothing short of a gentleman towards her.

His warm hand touched her cold cheek.

A sad smile displayed itself, "You innocent, sweet girl. You were not wrong to think that way. Terrible things could happen to a young girl alone. I thought at first you broke your promise to me, but I'm glad to hear that was not the case."

Pulling on his pants and tying his cloak on her bare chest, Levi picked her frail body up once more.

"Let's take you home. Your father will not be happy hearing what happened, but we must haste if you don't want to catch a cold." The night came upon them, wind blowing cold. He held her close, warmth starting to flow through her again.

She was grateful for his kind actions and truly sorry for her brash words against him. Maybe he was right. She needed someone. Beyond her father, there was no one for her. Her face nuzzled his chest, eyes closed, feeling his steady heartbeat against her cheek.

Jenivieve woke up the next morning in her warm bed. She saw Levi's tunic still on her. Changing her clothes, she walked out to see her father making some breakfast.

"Jenivieve! I'm so glad you're awake. Are you feeling ill?"

She shook her head, "I am fine. What happened?"

"Levi brought you home, said you were stuck at the lake. It was good he found you. He looked so concerned, seeing that you were asleep. He stayed all night making sure you were alright. He is a good man. You were lucky he was there."

That couple of sentences seemed to be the sentiment of the past 24 hours.

"Well, I'm glad to be home. I am fine, so I'll go about my day normally. " She sat down to eat her father's rolls, something she missed from her childhood.

Before she left to run her errands, Jenivieve's father stopped her, handing her an envelope. "This arrived for you this morning."

Her eyebrows furrowed, looking at the gold envelope decorated with flowers. Inside, the paper was a lilac shade, just like her hair.

A gasp escaped her pouty lips, reading what was entailed.

"What is it, dear?"

She looked up at her father with wide eyes.

"I've been invited to the Prince's ball. As a guest of honor." 


	6. The Hunter's Maiden (Part 2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenivieve attends the ball, receiving much more than she hoped for from the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't expect this to be so long, but I promise the next part will reveal it all!
> 
> Since I'm not that creative, the song lyrics belong to the rightful owners. Here are the links:
> 
> Dancing Music Box : https://youtu.be/ZYTLNGBhCrM
> 
> As the World Falls Down:  
> https://youtu.be/2V3FlGZo6Qc

The news carried quickly in the village about Jenivieve's special invitation from the Queen. All the young ladies were invited, along with some men. The girls had some months to prepare, but time was too short with the grand nature of the event.

Winifred was the first to voice her distaste of Jenivieve's instant favoritism. "The Queen doesn't even know her! How could it be determined that she's got more talent than any of us?"

Another girl rolled her eyes as they all stood in the market, trying to purchase some fruit, "That's because she does have more talent than us. You know you can't sing a lick if your life depended on it. The crows would rather hear themselves than your voice." The group filled with laughter towards their leader, who stomped her feet and went away by herself.

Jenivieve had all the luck in the world. The looks, talent, brains, even attention. She was perfect. Nothing could ever happen to her.

In her tantrum, Winifred found herself walking towards the blacksmith's warm abode. The chill was starting to set, and his shop was the best place to be the last few weeks.

Murky green eyes watched the silhouette of the strapping blacksmith's apprentice. His sleeves were rolled up. Muscles strained as he hit the hammer with precision. His focus was solely on the formation of the metal, turning towards the bright fire behind him to soften it.

His face was still handsome with the black streaks on it, the back of his hand wiping the trails of sweat on his forehead. Winifred watched in admiration how hard he toiled for the poor blacksmith. He was handsome, strong, and somewhat kind. How was it that Jenivieve did not like him?

Although she was alone, Winifred decided to try her luck. Maybe what she needed was a moment alone with the blacksmith's apprentice to secure his affection towards her. Combing her fingers through her fiery locks, she mustered the best smile possible walking into the shop.

"Good day, Levi. How are you today?" Her fingers trailed on the table with finished products. With guarded eyes, the strong man looked towards her without any response. He was too busy to entertain her today.

Not taking the hint, the young girl kept coming forward, ignorant of the dangers of coming too close to the fire with her red cloak.

"It must be awful being here all alone? Where's the blacksmith?" She jumped at the harsh bang of the hammer on the metal. The sound was unpleasant.

It was clear Levi was annoyed by her antics, letting out a low sigh before looking at the girl properly.

"He's sick if you must know. Do you have any business with him today?"

"No. I was just curious. How are you?" Upset at the direction the conversation was heading, Winifred thought to try a different route.

She attempted to give the same shy face Jenivieve would have when speaking to the men. By the straight line on Levi's face, it sufficed to say that it didn't work.

"I am fine. I could be doing better if I am left to my work. Alone." There was a warning in his tone. Winifred never saw him this way before, openly upset about anything. Was it just her?

Unable to control herself, tears sprang forth in her eyes. "Why her? What is it about her that you men grovel at her feet? She don't care for none of you!" Her tone went from hurt to spiteful, hoping to upset Levi.

Foolish girl, for she did not know the consequences of making such a man upset.

His chest expanded, taking in a slow breath. He watched the tears fall on the girl's pale face, the flaring of her long, crooked nose, and the twist of her jaw.

"You impudent girl! It's your lack of shame that drives men away. You behave brazenly and expect a man to come to you? I warn you here and now, watch your tongue. Speak ill of her again, and it shall be there no more. She was kind to forgive you after your terrible actions towards her. If I were her, I would've made you pay."

With each word, he cornered her till there was nowhere for her to run. His blue eyes darkened with an evil Winifred never imagined possible.

"How would you like it if you were left in a lake, alone, without any clothes to protect you?" The young girl was sobbing at his booming voice.

"For I say this day if ye should bother her anymore henceforth, may your feet carry you to that frozen lake to stay. Your eyes shall fall out first, then your tongue. You shall die there, alone and cold, and you will not be missed."

The look in his eyes was serious. Winifred was frightened that he had such powers to wish it upon her. Her body trembled, wanting nothing more than a way out.

Suddenly, the evil glint in his blue eyes was gone. He moved back, and a jovial smile spread on his pink lips.

"Don't fear, girl. I only chide you. You must watch your tongue. If I were a witch or warlock of sorts, then you would need to be afraid. I am but a blacksmith, trying to teach you a lesson. Speaking ill of anyone can lead to bad pathways. There are men who do like you, but you turn a blind eye to them because your heart is set on me. For your sake and mine, forget about me." His smile was not demeaning, but kind.

Winifred felt her head swirl trying to gauge what was happening. How was it that he was fearsome one moment and nice the next? She watched his face remain with the smile as he gave his hand to shake.

"We both know who I'm meant to be with, even if she doesn't yet." The sadness across his face made Winifred's poor heart yearn for him. Hating that his words were correct, she nodded, wiping away her tears before shaking his hand.

"I apologize for my behavior. Forgive me for my mindless prank on her too. I hope she does come around." With nothing left to say, she left the warm shop and headed out into the frigid cold. Light snow started to fall.

She wasn't stupid, at least not anymore. Maybe Jeniviveve was right in being wary about Levi. There was something off about him.

In her lonely walk back to the market, Winifred saw the velvet blue hooded cloak of the beautiful girl who stole the hearts of many. Her face was happy, walking with one of the deers.

As their eyes met, both stood still feet apart. Jenivieve's eyes turned away first, still hurt from the encounter at the lake. She never gave a proper apology.

"Hello, Winifred. How are you?" Although she wanted to feel grated by the girl's response, the only thing in Winifred's heart was a sea of sadness.

"I'm fine. How are you?" The lilac-haired girl nodded, "Fine as well. I am heading to the shop to give Levi some goods. Were you there?"

It was no secret how often the clan of girls would stare at him for hours on end. Fiery locks bounced as she nodded, "I did, but he's a bit...on edge today."

Jenivieve gave a small smile acknowledging the other girl's words. She continued her walk to the shop.

"Jenivieve, be careful. I know how you already feel about him, but be careful. Alright?"

Winifred's concerning tone was new, and Jenivieve's brows furrowed at her puzzling words.

"I will. Thank you." With one last smile, she went off to give him some lunch. Snow fell onto the rich blue cloak. Out of comfort, her petite hands stretched out to soothingly pat the fur of the deer.

She reached the warm shop, dark eyes watching Levi at work. Since that evening at the lake, he did his best to give her space, but the longingness was still in his eyes. He knew of the news, her special place at the upcoming ball. There was no jealousy in his eyes, just disappointment.

Knocking on the wooden door, she heard the jumbling of items before it was opened by the tall man. His eyes widened for a moment before returning to their original state.

"I wasn't expecting you here." Jenivieve gave the smallest smile she could offer, walking into the warm shop. Her puny shoulders shivered from the cold.

"Come closer to the fire. You mustn't catch a cold." Large hands held a firm grip onto her shoulders, leading her to the bright fire. She squirmed slightly at his intense hold, "M-my father asked me to bring you some food to eat. Here." She pushed the basket to him, wanting nothing more than to leave his presence.

"Thank you." As soon as he let her go, she rushed towards the door.

"Wait."

Her fingers were so close, all she needed to do was twist the knob and she was free. But her kind heart would not let her leave. Not when he called out to her, voice breaking.

Turning to Levi, Jenivieve watched him.

"Stay, please. Just for a few minutes." Biting her lip, she walked back to him, both sitting down by the worn table.

She sat in silence, watching everything but him.

Was this how he expected her to live out the rest of her days if they were married? Just the memory of the proposition made her stomach churn.

"Do you have your performance-ready?" She turned to his curious gaze, clearing her throat, "Yes, I do."

"If you don't mind my asking, what is it?"

"I cannot say, or else it would be ruined. You'll see it at the ball."

"I was not invited." She cast a pitiful gaze his way.

"What would a blacksmith like me do at a ball? It's better that I stay here. I wish I could see you there. I'm sure you will be the most beautiful by far."

Her cheeks turned red from his charming words. Despite her conflicting feelings towards him, Jenivieve could not deny Levi knew what to say at times.

"If I cannot see the performance, can I see what it is you choose to wear?"

Her heart started to hit her chest at his words. She did not want his lingering gaze on her for longer than needed. "That also I cannot show you. There is but one thing that I will reveal."

From her cloak, she pulled out a pink eye mask. It was light in color and lace in texture. The design was unique, in the shape of a deer. She put it over her eyes, and the sparkles in them highlighted.

For a moment, Levi became dazed at the fantasy of seeing her at the ball, beautiful in grace and form.

"It's beautiful."

She smiles at him, putting the mask back in its place.

Hearing the winds howl, she stood up. "I should take my leave now. I mustn't leave my father alone for much longer."

He followed her to the door. "I hate for you to go alone. Why don't you wait for a little so I will walk you back."

"You are kind, but it's quite alright. I have friends to join me." He watched outside one window, seeing the deer waiting for her.

For a moment, they stood there. Levi touched her cheek, his callous fingers brushing upon her soft skin.

As one last act of kindness, he redid the strings of her cloak, making sure they were secure.

"Take care, Jenivieve." He kissed her cheek, lingering for a second too long before moving away.

She left without another word, her heart jumping from his act. It was the first time someone other than her father kissed her cheek, and she was unsure of how to respond.

"Oh, Perdita, what am I to do?" She walked along the snowy path with the silent deer, only able to keep her company. "Levi, he is not a bad man, but my heart does not yearn for him. I fear if I do not let him down, he would only chase after me. I cannot allow that."

The kiss lingered on her cheek the rest of the day. Even as she was busy with her chores and caring for her father.

Her dreams were filled with Levi and the mysterious Prince. Both wanted to whisk her away with them, but only one would succeed. Levi's lips were all over her, his massive body overtaking her.

Memories of the lake were fresh, but a sinister turn was taken. The Prince had a bow and arrow, shooting at her running form. Although she knew it was the Prince, his face was hidden from her.

She woke up in a cold sweat. Only evil thoughts came to her mind. She watched the bright moon in the sky, the howling of wolves filling the air. Her chest heaved, searching for breath, throwing off her blankets as she paced around her room.

She could only wonder why those dreams would haunt her.

Jenivieve feared that the worst was yet to come, and no matter who it was, one of these men would be her demise. 

~~~

It was a snowy night. The winds were calm as the moon shone brightly amid the trees. Jenivieve gathered everything she needed before going towards the carriage the Prince sent for her outside. She was to arrive an hour before all the other guests to get ready.

Although she declined, the Queen sent her royal tailor to take Jenivieve's measurements, wanting to provide her the perfect dress for the ball. She was not sure why they would be so kind to her, but she would not complain.

She wasn't used to being treated like ... a princess.

Wearing her blue cloak, she kissed her sick father goodnight before leaving. Her heart sank at leaving her father in his weak state, but he assured her he would be alright for a couple of hours alone.

Entering the carriage alone, she felt the red velvet interior against her fingers. Her body was having an out of body experience as excitement filled her heart. Jenivieve watched the trees move fast beside her, hearing the sound of the horses galloping as the coachman made sounds to them.

As they approached the castle, Jenivieve took notice of how lonesome the stone trail was. The lack of nature and life around the castle brought chills down her spine. What if this was all a trap, and she was the only one invited? Would she be able to leave the castle if she went in? The castle was grand in size, fitting at least two villages inside. The exterior was beautiful and the design was intricate. It was long, with several towers surrounding it. The sky around it was a beautiful mix of blue and green, an atmosphere of its own.

Reaching the main entrance, she watched the long stairway reaching to the top. The coachman helped her go up. She held onto her cloak with delicate fingers as it trailed on the marble stairs. Jenivieve was greeted by many servants upon her arrival. The maids quickly took her to a secret destination. There was no one else in sight, and anxiety was in the pit of her stomach. They did not fix her up for dinner yet. Jenivieve was going to perform before the dinner and dancing. Untying her cloak and letting down her hair, Jenivieve combed her lilac locks while looking in the mirror. This was the first time she saw herself for who she was. Not owning a mirror, she would only see her reflection in the lake or the well.

Fingers went to touch her face, taking notice of her features for the first time without the ripple-effect of the water. Her milky skin had a natural blush from her nervousness. Dark almond eyes sparkled in the lighting. Her lips had a natural red hue, a maid gave her a light gloss to enhance the color.

She was not a vain girl, but Jenivieve felt beautiful. This was the first time she understood what all the villagers meant by her beauty being profound.

There was a knock on the door. "Milady, it's time for your performance."

She left the room, taking slow breaths as it was time to present herself well in front of the royals and guests. Jenivieve tied a silk cloth over her eyes, voiding her of any vision. It was part of her performance, and she rather not show her identity to the crowd. Her lilac hair curled perfectly, falling in waves on her back. 

The noisy room fell silent as the guard announced her arrival. All were curious to see who caught the Queen's attention.

Jenivieve wished for that one moment she would see a familiar face, to give her peace of mind and calm her nerves. 

She presented herself in front of the Queen, who sat on her throne watching all her subjects with hawk eyes. Blue eyes softened seeing the young girl before her. A small smile formed on the hardened Queen's face.

The young girl curtsied for the Queen, her head turned to the left slightly, feeling an intense gaze on her. It was the Prince to his mother's left, seated with a quizzical look in his eyes. The small girl was in a pretty light blue ballerina tutu, the bodice covered in lace and gems. She was beautiful, graceful as her pouty lips were slightly open. 

"Go on, dear. Let's see what you have in store."

Giving a small smile, Jenivieve went towards a box covered by a red curtain. She hid inside, waiting for the cue of music to begin her performance.

The music was light, something one would hear from a music box.

The curtain opened, revealing the young girl on a large replica of a music box, turning to the beat of the song. Her hands started to move mechanically, along with her face. With all eyes on her, she began to sing. There were two mirrors behind her, allowing everyone to see her from all angles.

**"What do you see, you people gazing at me"**

Her upper body began to contort into different movements, graceful with the rhythm. Her feet remained still in their position, pointed on the surface of the box.

**"You see a doll in a music box,**

**That's wound by a key. "**

It was hard for her mind not to wander and think about the reaction of her audience. Jenivieve had to stay focus. One misstep and it would be humiliation and the potential wrath of the Queen.

**"How can you tell**

**I'm under a spell "**

Her voice was rich and melodious. It carried like a soft songbird through the ears of the guests.

**"I'm waiting for love's first kiss."**

For a moment, just briefly, her head turned abruptly. She felt eyes on her, and she knew it was the Prince. They were penetrating, searching deep inside of her.

Pulling her head away, Jenivieve finished her performance, repeating the verse one more time while still doing her dance.

All clapped for her as she finished, her feet crying in pain from holding the tedious position for such a long time.

As quickly as she came, the servants ushered her back to the private quarters to change her attire.

One mustn't keep the Queen waiting.

After changing her attire to something more appropriate, Jenivieve couldn't help but wonder about the Prince. Although she didn't see him, her heart would thump faster, feeling his eyes on her. There was a natural pink hue to her cheeks, wondering how he looked behind the mask.

She walked into the ballroom, her deer mask tied onto her face. Nimble fingers held unto her light pink off the shoulder silk and tulle dress that flowed to the floor. A diamond necklace decorated her slim neck. A matching headband held her hair back.

The ballroom was bustling with the guests, all getting ready to eat the royal dinner. She was to sit at a random table, but one guard pulled guided her to the table.

"You are requested at the Queen's table." She walked to the table. Through her mask, she saw the Queen sitting in the middle. The Prince was to her left, and space was beside him. He had on a mask shaped like a wolf, his hair long and lips in a playful smile. Though Jenivieve could not see his whole face, she knew he was more handsome than she could ever imagine, and for him to grace her with his attention, her shyness multiplied as a servant pulled out her seat.

She swallowed slightly, slowly descending to the plush chair.

"My dear, that was quite a performance. It was beautiful, everyone in this room was pleased. I was pleased." Jenivieve gave a shy smile in the Queen's direction. "Thank you, My Queen."

"Tell me, child, where did you learn such talent?"

"On my own, my Queen."

"Surely someone taught you. Could it be your mother?"

Jenivieve's lips fell at the reminder of her late mother, "Forgive me, but my mother died at childbirth. I only learned such talent on my own."

Maybe it was the softness of her voice, the look of despair in her eyes, but her words did not come across haughty.

"I see. It must be hard to be all alone with your father."

Onyx eyes filled with questions, wondering how the Queen knew so much about her.

"Nevermind that, now is a joyous time to celebrate the Prince's birthday. Isn't he handsome?"

Jenivieve turned her gaze from the Queen to the Prince, who only stared at her from the moment she sat down.

Eyes lingered on his fitted sapphire jerkin, her gaze returned to his hidden eyes.

"Yes, he is."

"He's the best hunter in all the land, trained in the skill for years. He is a conqueror by nature."

Jenivieve was lost for words. Why was that important for her to know? Instead of responding to the Queen, her graceful voice addressed the Prince. "Happy Birthday, your Majesty. I do hope this is a good day for you."

Cheeks turned dark red as he took her small hands into his large one, bringing it to his lips, "I do believe so, with such a lovely sight as you by my side."

She looked at him through her eyelashes, butterflies filling the pit of her stomach.

Dinner commenced without issue, all joyous for the occasion.

Jenivieve did her best to ignore the Prince's constant stare, reminding her of a certain apprentice back in the village.

She never knew how to handle such attention.

After the meal, the music started to play, young men and women stood up to dance with one another. Jenivieve had no desire to dance, her feet hurting her from the performance.

When a guest came and asked her for a dance, she knew it would be unwise to refuse. Watching the Queen's subtle nod, she got up, giving her partner a smile before dancing the waltz with him. The conversation was polite. It was not in-depth but pleasant nonetheless.

When the dance finished, her partner excused himself, leaving her on the dancefloor alone. She twirled around, looking for someone she knew. With all hidden behind their mask, the loneliness peaked in her heart.

Jenivieve held onto the material of her dress with tight fingers as she moved among the crowd of dancing partners. Her ears perked hearing the beautiful song sung by a hypnotic baritone voice.

**"There's such a sad love**

**Deep in your eyes "**

She turned to the voice, walking in the direction of the man singing. Amid the sea of people, she saw a familiar sapphire tunic not too far away from her. Standing still, her mouth opened agape, looking at the Prince. The world seemed to move slowly as he stared at her with longing in his eyes.

**"There's such a fooled heart**

**Beating so fast "**

Jenivieve turned away, running in another direction. Everyone was too close, and she wanted a way out. Fear began to enter her with the lack of escape. She had the urge to leave, just spend the rest of the evening with her father.

Unwittingly, she entered a dance of her own, with the Prince. It wasn't a dance that required the partners to hold one another, but the tension was there. The passion and emotions were high in the chase.

**"As the pain sweeps through**

**Makes no sense for you"**

Every time she saw him, out of instinct she ran in another direction.

Jenivieve did not take notice of the smirk forming on his lips, following the pretty girl in her run.

**"As the world falls down"**

Her breath hitched as the Prince was before her. His hidden eyes penetrated her soul, rendering her frozen before him for a moment. Taking the opportunity, he wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her towards him.

Losing all ability to make logical thoughts, Jenivieve's body moved with his, her small hand melding in with his large one. It was a perfect fit.

Suddenly, the world around her became a blur. Onyx eyes focused on the man before her. The guests around them stopped dancing, giving the Prince room to dance with his princess. The room turned dark. The crystal chandelier above gave light to the couple dancing in the middle. The crystals reflected in her starry eyes, melting the Prince's heart more.

They kept twirling around the dancefloor, forgetting about everyone else around. Jenivieve could not deny how enchanted she became with the Prince, his charming smile, and his hidden stares. There was something familiar about his touch. She couldn't place her finger on it.

Jenivieve felt like she knew the Prince all her life.

**"Falling in love"**

As the song came to an end, the world came back to view. The enchantment that took over her mind swept away, reality hitting her with the crowd forming again, the next song starting to play.

Without much response, she ran away. Her feet took her out the glorious halls of the castle, finding her outside in the chilly night.

She took harsh breaths, feeling her heart closing in from the emotions the Prince evoked in her.

Taking her moment alone, she looked at her surroundings. The moon was full, shining brightly in the sky, stars dancing around it in a dance of their own. Walking forward, she realized the large hedges around her were formed in a maze. Curiosity developed, she walked through the path before her.

Within the hedges, beautiful flowers were in bloom. She never saw any in winter, snowdrops decorating the pretty petals. Rose bushes and rhododendron were all around. Her feet became magnetic to reach the end.

On her journey, she knew not of what lurked behind her.

On her quest, Jenivieve became enamored with the beautiful flowers, halting at the ones before her.

Now, she knew people would often say her hair was the shade of lilacs in spring, but she never had the luck to see one before.

While it was not spring, the young girl knew this was what the villagers meant. Entranced for the first time in her life, Jenivieve walked towards the flowers, taking in the sweet scent with a pretty smile forming.

She saw amid the purple flowers a single one out of place.

It was a golden lilac, shining in the moonlight.

She walked towards it, ready to touch the sacred flower. Her fingers were inches away when it happened.

"Don't you know it is an act of treason to touch the Queen's botanicals?"

Jenivieve jumped, fears shooting in her heart. Turning around with wide eyes, she let out a sigh, holding a hand to her heart.

"My prince, you gave me quite a scare."

It was hard for him to resist smiling down at her. She was a jewel shining in the night.

"I'm sorry, I could not help it. It's all quite breathtaking." Jenivieve turned her head towards the flowers briefly.

"Yes, it is." She was rendered silent, seeing that the Prince was looking straight at her making the statement.

They fell silent. The snow started to fall. Jenivieve blinked as a snowflake fell on her nose, it was quite a cute sight.

"How did you know where to find me?"

His smile twisted into a smirk, "My mother did say I am the best hunter in the land."

That voice. The huskiness was familiar.

"I followed you after you ran off. When you ran into the garden, it was hard to resist the chase. Sometimes the chase is worth the hunt."

The breath knocked out of her.

No.

The fear from the evening months ago was afresh. Although the Prince was nothing but kind to her, Jenivieve could not stop her body from trembling.

She knew the Prince became alarmed, moving closer to stop her from falling.

"Are you alright?" His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her steady.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry. I should just go." Embarrassed about her actions, she tried to get out of his grip, but he didn't let go.

"Stay." Her wriggling stopped. She watched his lopsided smile with wary eyes.

"You are innocent as you are beautiful, as one of these lilacs before you. Do you know the myth of the lilac?"

She shook her head, "Unfortunately, I do not, my Prince."

The smile he gave was one of a wolf, a predator tricking his prey.

"According to the myth, Pan was enchanted by a beautiful nymph. He chased her through the forest, wanting to capture her. In fear of his affections, she transformed herself into the lilac."

His fingers went to pass on her smooth cheek. For a prince, his hand was not smooth.

It was of a man who worked hard.

"If you're not careful, you might transform into a lilac too."

His words confused her. How can someone transform into something else? It was not feasible, but she understood it as a metaphor.

"If you are not careful, my Prince, I might have to run away for good. Unlike Pan, I wouldn't transform into a flower for your viewing."

Instead of taking the bait, the Prince only smiled at her. Behind it, Jenivieve could not discern his intent.

The music from the castle started to come into the maze, creating a private ballroom just for the two of them.

"May I have this dance?"

Complying to the Prince's wishes, she put one hand on his shoulder, and the other molded into his callous fingers.

They were lost in the music, waltzing within the dancing flowers.

The snow fell, creating the perfect ambiance for the lovers.

Just like the first dance, Jenivieve became hypnotized by the Prince. All she saw and thought of was him, to know who he was.

He had a kind smile, his broad shoulders able to hold and carry her.

When the dance ended, the snowflaked fluttered on his mask. Curiosity getting the best of her, the young maiden's hand was quick to move towards his face.

She only wanted to see his handsome face behind the mask.

He stopped her, taking her hand in his.

"Not yet, my princess. I fear now it is too early to reveal it all."

He brought her palm to her lips, giving light kisses.

Cheeks flushed at the intimacy. Kisses moved down her arm, towards her neck. The Prince kept one hand wrapped around her as she tried to push him off.

"M-my Prince, I fear that this is not appropriate." She bit her lip, knowing how compromising this was. If he did not release her, she feared that everything would go awry.

She would find herself stuck as the Prince's bride by morning.

For the sake of her freedom, Jenivieve needed to escape.

Pulling her lithe body close to his, the Prince's lips locked on her neck.

"Oh"

Her eyes rolled back as he lightly bit her, sucking the skin on the hollow of her neck.

His lips moved up her jaw before stopping to look at her.

"Promise you'll be mine. From this moment onward, say you'll be my princess. You'll be my queen when I rule as king."

It was quite a request, Jenivieve had to admit. Lidded in her momentary lust, her eyes could barely focus on him.

Instead of seeing the charming Prince before her, it was Levi's image that seared her mind.

Her heart broke, thinking about him. Did she love the blacksmith? Not one bit, but she felt she was betraying him by accepting the Prince's offer.

Both wanted to claim her, but she was not a trophy to be won.

Reading her thoughts of doubt, the Prince held onto her face gently.

He searched her for a moment before a painful smile appeared.

For the one moment, he brought their lips together.

The kiss was gentle, loving. His lips met her plush ones, sucking her lower lip. Fingers combed through her lilac tresses, not wanting to let his lover go.

Not now, not ever.

Jenivieve found herself falling into the Prince's trap, returning his kiss.

Her hands found themselves around his neck, pulling him closer.

His hands moved from her waist to her hips, grip tightening so she wouldn't run away from him.

Time stopped as they were lost in one another. The young maiden melted in the Prince's embrace.

At that moment, her fingers accidentally removed his mask. Their lips unlocked at the abrupt movement. She hadn't meant to knock it off.

The wolf mask fell onto the snow. Her eyes moved to look at it.

When she looked up, the Prince was gone.

"Go! I must not show you yet. I love you, my princess, but you must be patient."

She heard the rustling from the other side of the hedge.

"This, I promise you. On the eve of your birthday, all will be revealed. Stay loyal to me, and we will be together for the rest of our days."

It was all too much for her to take in.

"Rest well, my princess. You will be in my dreams tonight until eternity."

Hearing his footsteps rush off, she let out the breath she did not realize she held dear to her. Jenivieve had no clue what happened in the last few minutes, but she felt lost in the Prince's charm.

And a man with charm was more dangerous than a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Picking up his mask, she held it close, running off.

Arriving home that evening, the young maiden was not joyous. Her mind kept falling back to the Prince.

How charming he was. How easily he was able to seduce her innocent mind.

And worse of all, how much he reminded her of Levi. One was a lowly blacksmith, the other a royal prince.

One was like a loyal dog to her, while the other brought her knees to quiver.

It was not a peaceful rest for the young maiden, her dreams filled with the two men fighting over her. She knew not which man would be better. In her eyes, both wanted to own her, to claim her as his person.

She could not allow that to be.

Without her realizing it, her demise was coming closer.

Her days were numbered.

May the best man win.

~~~

"How was the ball?"

Jenivieve took her eyes off the stove, watching the blue eyes of Levi. He came over as soon as dawn broke. His excuse was to see how her father was doing.

Much to her dismay, her father's health did not come back. It was worse than the days before.

It pained her heart seeing her father in such a state, stuck in bed with strong coughs overtaking him.

The healer said it was from all his years as a blacksmith. His lungs had suffered the consequences.

As the healer's apprentice, Jenivieve knew what to do to help her father out, but it was all to no avail.

Jenivieve knew what was coming next.

"It was fine. Everyone had a merry time."

"I heard you stole the Prince's attention. That you both went away from the ball."

She stopped stirring the pot for a moment, turning her head towards Levi. He sat by the table, head resting on his fist as he watched her with curious eyes.

"Who said that?"

"A little birdie."

Knowing better than to lie, she tried to change the subject, clearing her throat. "Well, that should not concern you. All I did was my performance and sat with the Queen at her request."

"You're lying."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you well, my songbird. When you are hiding something, your movements become rushed, and your speech slightly slurs."

When did he have time to pay that much attention to her?

Giving him a ghost of a smile, she started to disperse the food for three.

"You may think as you wish. I care not for your theories."

She brought his food to the table, doing the duty of a hospitable host. As she went to move away, he had a strong grip on her dainty wrist.

"Marry me, Jenivieve, please." Her eyes doubled in size, hearing his pleading voice.

The huskiness around her name.

"Unhand me." Instead, the young blacksmith stood up, nearly doubling in height before her. He took her in his other hand, pulling her close.

"Your father is gravely ill, you and I know. While you can care for him for now, it will only be a matter of time before you are left alone. I know you do not love me now, but in time you will. Patience is all I have to offer, along with a secure home and protection. You will come around."

Her lips turned sour at his command. Who was he to demand her hand? Not even the Prince demeaned her in such a manner.

Jenivieve tried to pull away, but he held her close. She tried to push him away, but his actions became rough, shaking her a bit.

"You cannot deny me. The Prince only used sweet words on you to charm for a moment. What would he want with a blacksmith's daughter? Be reasonable, and know your place."

"Unhand me, you ruffian!" In her moment of frenzy, she slapped his face.

It was hard enough to make him stop.

"What's going on?" Smoothing out her kirtle, she went to her father's room.

"Nothing, father. Are you ready to eat? Levi is here." She helped her weak father walk to the table. He could barely last two minutes before being out of breath.

In the end, Levi had to carry the old blacksmith to the table.

A sad smile was on the elder's face. "Thank you, my dear boy. I don't know what Jenivieve and I would do without you."

Her cheeks flushed in anger, feeling Levi's smug smirk in her direction.

They ate the meal in silence.

Putting her father back to bed, Jenivieve tried to bid Levi goodbye without resuming their previous conversation.

Unfortunately, it was all he cared to speak about.

"I am sorry for my brashness. It was rash of me to expect you to agree so hastily. Think about my offer. We are all each other have. I promise to care for you for the rest of our days."

The familiarity in his words sparked a cord in her.

His pink lips descended on her, touching her cheek gently.

"If you don't, I will ask your father. I'm sure now he would agree it would be best."

He left her shocked at his plan.

A knowing smile spread on Levi's lips on his way to the shop. She was resistant now, but he knew her well enough. She cared for her father's words too much to disobey.

He spent his day wielding the hammer on iron. The smile never left, for there was one thing he was certain of.

One way or another, Jeniviveve was going to be his. 


	7. The Hunter's Maiden (Part 3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the fairytale au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically I have this finished right before Valentine's Day lol

It was a perfect day.

The sunlight pierced through the glass windows, reflecting many colors from the crystals sewn on the dress. Many maids were busy ensuring that the young woman sitting before the vanity looked like a princess. They combed her hair and made her face up lightly, allowing her natural beauty to shine.

Lilac locks were decorated with flowers, creating a crown for the young girl. Loose curls framed her face. Her hair was in a low bun.

The finishing touch was putting the red gloss on her supple lips, completing her attire. All left, leaving the young girl in peace.

The last time she was in the room, anxiousness and excitement consumed her. The anxiety was still there, but along with it came fear.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she tried her best to admire what the women did to her. She wasn't a simple girl anymore who used to run through the forest.

She was meant to be something more. To grow up and leave her childhood innocence behind. Her stomach began to pain her. It became harder to breathe.

Jenivieve was not ready for this. She was never going to be ready for this.

Her mind was racing, wondering about the events of the past year, how her life change before her eyes.

Without her knowledge or consent.

She thought about her choices, wondering if she had agreed to Levi if her life would've been better or worse. If her life would be happier if she had said yes to him that day in the forest. Swallowing her curiosity, she touched the blush tulle and lace dress. Onyx eyes admired the pretty design, the little flowers, and crystals attached throughout the front. Nimble fingers touched her exposed shoulder, moving to the familiar diamond necklace she wore for the ball. Never in her life did she expect to wear a dress so magnificent.

If only she could roam free with it.

Jenivieve wished the situation was different. She wished that her friends were around. That her father was around.

She dabbed her eyes lightly at the memory of her father. He was all she had when all were against her. Even with his feeble body and naive thoughts, he always cared for her to his best abilities and loved her dearly. The memory of his loving smile caused a sob to escape, her heart's longing for his presence, to tell her it was alright and walk her down the aisle.

Instead, she was going to be surrounded by strange faces who could not give her comfort.

Tears prickled her eyes, thinking of all the loss, wondering what she did to deserve such a fate.

Others would say she should be happy, but they did not know the truth.

A woman should not be sad on her wedding day, but she was.

Her heart was overwhelmed with what was to come.

With the knock on her door, she knew what to do. Pulling the veil over her face, she picked up her bouquet of pink peonies, walking towards the grand hall.

Towards the rest of her life.

Some women helped to carry the train of her dress down the marble stairs. Jenivieve tried her best not to stagger in footstep.

She was going to be a princess now, graceful in all actions.

Her dark eyes scanned the marvelous ceiling painted with cherubs and clouds in heaven. On the walls were hanging portraits of the royal rulers of the past. One day her own would be up there. What would be the story told of her? Would it be one of love and happiness, or forwarning and tragedy?

Her heart raced, hearing the music from the other side of the grand doors. Any moment now, she would become a princess, soon to be Queen.

It was not a title she ever sought, but she supposed it was the reason she was chosen.

All eyes were on the beautiful bride, happy that their prince found love at last.

**"I look in your eyes and there I see**

**What happiness really means"**

Feet walked down the aisle, thankful the veil blocked her view of the man standing by the alter.

Jenivieve knew he had a proud smile on his face, happiness from his desires fulfilled through her.

Her body faced his as she finally reached.

**"When I look in your eyes, there I'll see**

**All that a love should really be"**

Her heart wanted to jump out of her. Her body wanted to float to the clouds.

He saw the natural hue of her blushed cheeks through the veil.

Eager fingers reached to pull it over his lover's face.

Despite the smile on his lips, the groom's eyes were frozen. Though her pretty lips graced him with a smile, the tears in her eyes said otherwise. She couldn't contain her sadness, and he wanted to kiss her tears away. Instead, his fingers gently wiped the trickling years, holding her face in his callous palm.

They were meant to be. Jenivieve would realize it one day.

**"Your love is all I need"**

Taking her small hands in his, they turned to the priest, ready to officiate their union.

"Dearly beloved, as we gather here today..."

~~~

[6 Months Prior]

"She was found like this early in the morning. Young Garret here found her."  
  


Walter, the town's butcher, fondly patted his dog's head while telling the story to the villagers.  
  


The airedale terrier wagged its tongue from the comforting strokes, wolfing down the meat offered for a good job.

Beside the dog was a body. It was a young girl, one known to the village.  
  


Winifred's body was ice blue.  
  


Dismembered.  
  


No one knew how or who would want to see the girl's body in such a state. The legs and arms were separated from the torso. Murky green eyeballs were also found. It was a sight all wanted to forget.  
  


Some hurled at the revelation, while others shrieked in fear.  
  


"Who would do this?"  
  


Murmurs started to spread around with rumors of who could hate Winifred so much.  
  


"She done it to herself!"  
  


All turned back to the voice of Eleanor.  
  


"I saw 'er last night. She was walking to the lake. Got in there and stayed."  
  


"What were you doing over there so late at night?"  
  


"None of yer business! Anyway, I saw her just standing in the middle of the lake. I kept calling out to her, but it was like her mind was gone."  
  


"What you're saying is you saw this girl practically killing herself and left her there to die and not call anyone?"  
  


"I tried, but no one heard me." Eleanor covered her eyes after seeing a separated limb running off to her lover.  
  


After the initial shock of seeing the body, many villagers walked away from the scene. Their lives had to go on, especially if Winifred did it to herself.  
  


Garret stayed by the body, wagging his tail as his owner gave him a bone to chew. The only person left in front of the body was Jenivieve, her eyes wide in fear. It was only the night before Winifred told her something scathing in the town pub.  
  


Although she did her best to ignore it, Jenivieve did wish something would make Winifred just shut up.  
  


She wasn't a problem anymore.  
  


Jenivieve knew her from a child. Winifred was not one to consider killing herself.  
  


There was something wrong with the girl's end.  
  


Dazed, Jenivieve's feet took her towards the blacksmith shop. Winifred's warning from a month before rung in her ears. The girl knew something, and Levi was involved.  
  


Onyx eyes recalled the brooding face the young man had when hearing Winifred's words. It was odd, especially since it was a comment that helped his cause.  
  


Ever since her father became sick, Levi started to enforce a routine of coming over to help them out. Jenivieve never asked him for help but knew better than to tell him otherwise. He was a stubborn man, determined to force his way into her life one way or another.  
  


The entire village did whisper about the two getting married. They were practically living as a married couple, save sharing a bed. From the outsider's view, Levi and Jenivieve made a well-matched couple. Caring for her ailing father was just another step in Levi proving his love for her.

Why didn't she agree to his hand in marriage?  
  


Even if Levi thought the same, all knew it was not Winifred's place to have her say about the duo's private life.  
  


Jenivieve ran off to the corner of the shop, hurling out as she remembered the dead look in the dull green eyes.  
  


Heavy boots came near. Strong arms encircled her slim waist, holding Jenivieve's weak body up as she wiped her lips.  
  


"Let's go inside. What happened?"  
  


He carried her into the warm shop, sitting her down on the table.  
  


Her hands were trembling, eyes unable to look up at him.  
  


"What happened between you and Winifred that day?"  
  


His thick brows creased, "What day are you talking about?"  
  


"A month ago. She left the shop as I brought you food? I showed you the mask for the ball that day."  
  


He took a moment to think, "I can't remember. It was so long ago. Probably something along the lines of leaving me alone. She was...a bit too close for comfort."  
  


Jenivieve wanted to say that Winifred was not the only one who was always too close for comfort, but that may only fuel anger.  
  


"Her body's out there. All the parts are separated."  
  


If she expected him to feign sadness, her stomach turned sour at his dismissal of the situation, going back to continue his task.  
  


"I saw it earlier. Terrible thing that happened, but Winifred did speak too much."  
  


Annoyance grew in her, "That shouldn't matter. What happened to her should not happen to anyone. That was cruel to say, Levi."  
  


A sigh escaped, putting down his hammer. "What do you want me to do, cry for the girl? She was a nuisance, and I'm sure no one else misses her."  
  


She was surprised by his hardened tone, the notion that because Winifred was a pest, no one would care for her.  
  


"Don't bother yourself about her anymore. She was nothing but trouble to you, be glad that she's gone."  
  


The wooden chair scraped and tumbled to the floor.  
  


"How dare you? That's a young girl you're speaking of. It doesn't matter what she said to me. I would never wish her death. They were just words."  
  


"Words have power. Words have the power to change lives. Remember that."  
  


Levi was too close for comfort. The light behind him created a sinister shadow overcasting his massive form. Jenivieve trembled, slowly realizing that Levi was not the kind man he often made himself to be. She tugged her wrist from his grip, but his fingers tightened around her. Blue eyes looked deeply into her dark ones. His thoughts were unknown to her.  
  


"Let go of me."  
  


"Why can't you just say yes? I could protect you from whatever evil is out there."  
  


She stifled an eye roll. Not this again.  
  


"Let go of me, Levi. I don't need protection. I'm not a little girl."  
  


For the first time, she saw his face turn sour against her. Fear prickled in her heart, seeing his eyes change.  
  


The wheels were turning.  
  


Before she would allow herself to figure out what he planned, Jenivieve pulled herself away from him and ran out of the shop. Her blue cloak flowed behind her as fast footsteps went straight to her home.  
  


Her father called on her, but she ignored him. Shutting herself in the cozy room, Jenivieve's body fell to the floor from the events of the morning.  
  


What was behind his eyes? She knew Levi was never fond of Winifred, but to wish her death? If she didn't know better, Jenivieve would've suspected that it was Levi who did the horrendous act.  
  


For the rest of the day, she laid on the floor. Her body shook from the fear and anticipation of what would happen when Levi would come over later in the evening.  
  


The evening came quicker than expected. Jenivieve didn't want to leave her haven, but there was no choice. How else was her father going to eat?  
  


Wiping the tears on her face, she took off her cloak and walked to the kitchen with her head high. Her father sat by the table, giving her a comforting smile. He had no clue what happened to her earlier in the day, but he was glad to see her fine now.  
  


He never wanted to see his daughter sad, not while he was alive or after.  
  


She kissed his cheek, and he noticed how she ignored Levi, who sat across from him.  
  


He was never one to observe, but the blacksmith somehow knew her gloomy nature had to do with his apprentice. His tired eyes watched how the young man watched his daughter.  
  


He wasn't that bright, but the blacksmith knew how Levi cared for Jenivieve. Although he never expected his health to take such a turn, he always thought Levi was a good man for his daughter to marry. It was never his intention to force his daughter into anything, but now, with all the events that occurred...  
  


He only cared for his daughter's wellbeing.  
  


Jenivieve made a hearty soup for the cold winter day. Would it warm up the atmosphere? That was a different matter for the evening.  
  


They all ate in silence at the circular table, Jenivieve in the middle of the two men.  
  


When their meal finished, she gathered the dishes and went outside to wash them out. It was freezing, but at least she had her furry friends to keep her company.  
  


"The gall of that man! Can you believe he expected me to say yes after he was so cruel?" She looked at Perdita, but the deer could only look at her.  
  


The small bunnies hopped around her, ears perking at her anger.  
  


"I will never marry Levi! That I promise until the day I die."  
  


She didn't care if he heard her angry outburst. Let him hear. Jenivieve was strong enough to care for herself. In a matter of weeks, she was to be the town's healer. It was an important role, proving she was capable of surviving on her own.  
  


She didn't need Levi.  
  


He wanted her.  
  


When she entered back the warm home, Levi was getting ready to leave. He bided her father goodbye before standing in front of her.  
  


"Jenivieve"  
  


"Levi"  
  


It was a silent standoff between them. Dark eyes ignited in determination, while his held a hidden glee.  
  


Callous fingers moved up to touch her lilac locks, but she pulled away before he had the chance."Have a good evening."  
  


He watched her for a moment longer before closing the door behind him.  
  


Jenivieve was surprised to see the frown on her father's face.  
  


"Don't be so cold to him."

  
Her eyes looked to the floor, ashamed hearing her father's disappointed tone.  
  


"I can't say I understand your negative feelings towards Levi, but he's been nothing but kind to us. At my worse, he's been a great help. And, he cares deeply for you."  
  


There was an eerie feeling from her father's words. Before falling, she sat down on a closeby chair.  
  


"Jenivieve, as your father, your wellbeing is what I care for the most. With my health not being the best in recent weeks, I started to worry about where you will be if I'm gone."  
  


"I'll be fine, father. I'm going to be the town's healer, making enough to live alone and well."  
  


"Yes, I understand that, but think of it from my shoes. You're a young girl, and staying here all alone would only attract the bad sort of people. I-I know you don't like Levi in that way, but he will protect you the way you need." His lungs were too weak, coughing halfway through his statement.  
  


The young woman ran to her father, patting his back soothingly. His eyes were watery, giving a pained smile to his beloved daughter.  
  


She struggled to walk her father to his room, but when she tucked him in, there was a kiss on her forehead.  
  


"You're a smart, beautiful girl. My smart girl. There are days like today I wish your mother could have seen what a wonderful person she brought into this world. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss your mother. You look just like her."  
  


His feeble hand held onto Jenivieve's, eyes distant in memory.  
  


"I think you know what I want to say. Levi's asked for your hand in marriage. You know I want you to choose your own, so I told him I would think about it. I-I worry about you. In the end, I can never force you to do something you do not want. Just promise me you will think about it."  
  


Jenivieve did her best to smile, just for her father's sake. "Of course, I will think about it."  
  


She left her father to rest, anger rising in her throat.  
  


How dare Levi try to do something so underhanded? Did he expect her father to agree to his demand? She knew she should've seen this coming, but the anger was still strong.  
  


Knowing her father was out of it, she decided to give the young blacksmith a piece of her mind.  
  


The wind blew cold as she trudged in the snow, all the woodland animals marching behind her in support of her fight.  
  


Night began to set in as her long walk started to come to an end. She watched the smoke leaving his chimney, knowing he was warm in his small home.  
  


Knocking on his door, Jenivieve barged in as he answered.  
  


"Jeni-" Levi had a minor whiplash as the small woman walked into his house. Her body was shivering, but eyes were full of fire.  
  


"How dare you? Going to my father to ask my hand in marriage? Are we back in the 13th century? Don't take his kindness as stupidity. You may think you got away with something, but I'll let you know you haven't. No matter what you might try and say, I will make it clear today: I will never marry you. Even after my father is gone and I am alone in the world, I will rather be a spinster than be with the likes of you."  
  


She paced around his small quarters, the fire burning brightly in the reflection of her emotions. Her chest rose as she allowed herself to take a breath.  
  


"Are you finished?"  
  


His footsteps were slow, calculating. He stood over a foot above her, like a parent reprimanding their child.  
  


"You stupid, impetuous girl. Do you not see a good offer when it comes to you?" He held onto her shoulders, bringing Jenivieve closer to him.  
  


"Let go of me."  
  


"Never. I will never let you go. How is it you are so blind to kindness? Who has hurt you so terribly? What did I ever do to deserve such coldness?"  
  


"Everything. You desire to take away what matters most to me, my freedom. You cannot own me, Levi. I was never yours, and I shall never be yours. I am not a trophy to be won, remember that."  
  


Instead of anger, the young apprentice laughed. He howled into the night as confusion crossed her beautiful face.  
  


"Songbird, listen here. Your father will not be here forever. It is clear for you to see. When he is gone, what will be there to stop me? You know it isn't right for a young girl to be alone. Or is it that you want to end up like Winifred?"  
  


He searched her eyes, hoping to find the answer to her constant objection.  
  


"Don't call me songbird."  
  


The silence remained, both sending one another heated gazes beyond the fire across from them. "I see. Your heart is filled for another. Who is he?" She shook her head, refusing to respond, but the pain around her arms grew, and she was too weak to withstand it.  
  


"Someone braver and kinder than you will ever be! You are a brute and will never be like him."  
  


Recognition filled his blue eyes.  
  


"The prince. Is that who's fooled you? He is all but pretty words to seduce you. Do you think he will ever love you? Young and foolish, the lot of you. Well, if that is the case, I hope you get what you seek. I say this day, do not be surprised if all is not what it seems when he is around. You might end up with more than what you asked for."  
  


Releasing her from his grip, Jenivieve moved back a step. Was that a curse he spoke her way? What secret could the Prince possibly be hiding? He was kind and charming, a perfect being through and through.  
  


"Before you leave, grant me this one wish. A kiss, to fill my desires, and I will not yearn anymore for thee."  
  


Apprehensive eyes looked his way. He seemed genuine, almost hurt by her constant rejection.  
  


Jenivieve could not bear to have any ill feelings towards anyone, not after all that had happened with Winifred.  
  


"Do you promise not to speak this nonsense of marriage anymore?"  
  


The was some doubt in his eyes. Levi fought himself about telling her the truth.  
  


"Yes, I promise. You have my word that I, Levi, the poor blacksmith, will never bother you about marriage again."  
  


Jenivieve wasn't so sure if she should take his word, but the resolved look in his eyes told her she shouldn't question it.  
  


Her lips trembled before shaking his hand in agreement. As long as this got him off her back, she would be willing to sacrifice a kiss.  
  


He gathered her soft body in his arms, both in front of the fireplace.  
  


Callous fingers started to circle her waist. Blue eyes became lidded. Levi gently pulled Jenivieve into the kiss, pulling her towards him.  
  


To ger herself at the moment, the young maiden closed her eyes, waiting for the moment to forget it was Levi she was kissing.  
  


She felt his soft pink lips on hers. The kiss was gentle, caressing her lips with his.  
  


All too quickly, onyx eyes opened wide. Jenivieve's heart fluttered the same way it did when she kissed the Prince. The softness, the embrace.  
  


The passion.  
  


It all felt the same.  
  


She tried to push him away, but he held onto her firmly. Deepening the kiss, his hands moved up her waist to her upper back. His fingers had a familiar feeling, her small hands moving out of instinct to wrap around his neck.  
  


Just like the night of the ball, she thought of Levi with the kiss, now she was thinking of the Prince.  
  


What games was her mind playing?  
  


Hungry lips overtook her own, bodies pressed together in the cold night.  
  


Before allowing herself to get lost any further, Jenivieve pushed his chest, forcing the larger man to release her.  
  


Both gave heavy breaths looking at one another.  
  


Something was wrong, that much Jenivieve knew for sure.  
  


Without another word, she left his warm home.  
  


The sky was black. No stars were twinkling in the sky as the young girl walked back home. Even with the company of her woodland friends, her heart was not at peace.  
  


Why did her mind mix both Levi and the Prince up so much? When she was with one, her mind was with another.  
  


Why was it so hard for her to decide?  
  


Jenivieve thought she would sleep in peace now that Levi promised to leave her alone. Instead, she tossed and turned. Discomfort became a second skin on her.  
  


There was something off about everything concerning the two men, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Jenivieve's dreams became haunted with blue eyes, but the charming words of the Prince rang in her years.  
  


The dance at the ball circled her mind, yet Levi's callous hands ghosted around her body.  
  


The Prince sent her gifts every week, but she could never fully accept them. Jenivieve was not a woman who could be bought, no matter the kindness of his gestures.  
  


She could only pray now she would finally have her freedom in her grasp.  
  


There was a dark feeling in her gut that this would not be the case.  
  


Darkness loomed over her.  
  


This was far from over.  
  


~~~  
  


The snow of winter melted into the blooming flowers of spring. Life went on as Jenivieve started to take on more responsibilities. Her days began before dawn, cooking a hot meal for her father and getting the chores done before heading into the village.  
  


Now the village's healer, she would gather her herbs early in the morning. Her days were often busy with people coming in for care and different issues. Most would be the little children coming in with a scratch, but some men would come in with wounds from work, and older folks were often sick.  
  


She was happy to bring aid to all in need, and though tired when she went back home, there was fulfillment in her heart knowing how helpful she was to others.  
  


Jenivieve tried all sorts of treatments for her father, but none worked. It broke her heart to see her father so weak, and every night she prayed that he would be healed from his sickness.  
  


Levi was still around, mostly helping her father when she was unable to. As promised, he did not make any advances towards her since the kiss. He was kind to her, still coming around to help her out and walking her in the evenings. Her father needed a companion, and Levi, in the end, proved to be a true friend.  
  


Jenivieve was glad they were on peaceful terms, but she did not allow herself to become too familiar with the blacksmith. Since that evening, she found herself often thinking about Levi far more than she cared for. The Prince did come to mind at times (when he sent gifts she did not want or could accept), but a Levi was the one who plagues her dreams.  
  


In the beginning, she would jump whenever he was near, even in front of others.  
  


The villagers speculated that something was amiss between the two. Jenivieve was not one to be frightened so easily.  
  


Levi still stared at her, but that was the most he did. His conversations with her were all about her father, and when they would have meals together, silence surrounded them.  
  


Jenivieve loathed herself when she began to take a closer look at his features, the green specks in his blue eyes, the slight curl as his golden strands grew out.  
  


At one point, she publicly stared at him as he was working, watching the muscles of his body move. Eleanor made a show by closing Jenivieve's agape lips together, earning laughter from the group of girls.  
  


Life is cruel was a thought Jenivieve had often, slowly realizing what was going on.  
  


She knew Levi was not a witch of any sort, but in his way, he put a spell on her that evening.  
  


She was falling for him. Hard.  
  


Secret smiles would spread on her pouty lips as he would make a mistake and think no one was watching. Seeing his attention and care towards her father filled her heart with warmth.  
  


Life was funny, was it?  
  


Jenivieve was not a proud woman, but she did not tell anyone of her conflict. The most she would do was blush with his presence near, but they could be excused as her body remembering their intimacy from months before.  
  


Her change of heart showed through her actions, taking more time to cook the meals and dress prettier than before. Levi would make polite comments about it, and her heart would flutter.  
  


If he knew of this change in her, Levi did not comment. He proved himself to be a merciful man as time moved on.  
  


While Levi's attention on her depleted, there was still one man who had yet to give up.  
  


The Prince was known as the best hunter in all the kingdoms, and it was starting to show in Jenivieve's life.  
  


She was often asked to go to the castle to grace herself before the Prince, but she incapable of going. It could be considered an act of treason, but her life was too busy to spend idle time frolicking with the Prince, while others weren't afforded the same advantage.  
  


While the Prince still held a place in her heart, it wasn't so high as her other priorities. She wasn't a young girl in love anymore. Levi was right. Being with the Prince was a dream that would never come true.  
  


~~~

One evening, after a long day at her shop, Jenivieve walked home alone in the dark of night. Her only companion was Perdita, but the fear still shrouded her as the rustling winds blew the trees.

Her dainty fingers petted the deer to soothe herself, saying a silent prayer that all would be alright.

Her footsteps were slow, ensuring that she would not scare herself.

But none could stop the scare she would receive behind the trees.

In her walk, Jenivieve didn't expect there would be anyone else around.

Her head kept looking at all sides, but none could prepare her for what happened next.

Like the Angel of Death, hands came from behind a tree, pulling her away from the pathway. One hand was over her mouth, and another was wrapped around her waist, pulling her small body against a warm wall.

She was unable to scream. Her heart exploded in terror.

This was it. She was going to face a similar death as Winifred.

With what fight she had, Jenivieve started to kick and hit the form that snatched her. Biting the hand clamped around her mouth, she heard a yelp from behind.

The hands released her, but when she tried to run, they grabbed her again.

"Let go! Please don't hurt me!"

"Shh! Tis' only I, the Prince."

Her chest heaved as her body spun around.

"I didn't mean to give you such a scare. I only wanted to see your beautiful face again." His fingers went to touch her cheek, soothing her trembling body.

Dark eyes watched the Prince's face. It was covered with the mask from the ball.

Why hide his face? If he loved her as he claimed, shouldn't the Prince prove himself by showing who he was?

"Why did you come in the dark of night?"

"Why are you alone? You are a young girl. Danger lurks nearby for the likes of you."

"I was only walking home. I took care of my duties. I am the village healer now."

His lips pursed hearing her new occupation. The Prince took her dainty fingers in his, "Your pretty hands should not toil with hard work. They are meant to beckon others, nothing else."

Bringing her fingers to his lips, a soft longing kiss graced her hand. Jenivieve's cheeks became red from the act, her skin tingling from the contact.

He turned her hand around, kissing her palm, and began to pepper kissed up her arm.

He couldn't keep himself away from her any longer.

"My Prince, I fear that this is not the right place nor time to do this. I-It is late, and I am too tired." It was unwise to refuse the Prince's desires, but he did not voice that. His jaw ticked at her refusal, though, like a wolf denied his meal.

"I see. You must be tired from all the hard work. Your body is frail. You should not tire yourself, my princess."

Without warning, his arms swept her feet from the ground, carrying her in his strong arms. Jenivieve gave a screech, arms wrapping around the Prince's neck for support.

"Put me down! You will wake up all the villagers with your schemes." Although surprised, her tone could not suppress the laughter bubbling from his antics. It had been some time since she had this much fun, stress overtaking her life for the past few months.

Long legs ran and ran through the forest. Jenivieve had no clue where he was taking her.

Footsteps of the deers followed them at a fast pace, not wanting to leave their friend alone with a stranger.

A nerve hit in the pit of her stomach as the Prince reached his desired destination.

It was the lake, shimmering with the reflection of the moonlight.

Despite Winifred's death happening months before, the memory of her body shook Jenivieve to the core. Fingers tightened on the Prince, fear set in place.

She still went to the lake with the group of girls, but never after dark. Although the Prince seemed to be a good man, Levi's words came back to haunt her.

_'Terrible things could happen to a young girl alone.'_

The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight. Maybe she shouldn't be alone with the Prince. "Maybe it's best if I head home now, your Majesty. It has been a lovely time with you, but I fear I must awake early in the morning to attend to my duties."

"Nonsense. Let us share but a few moments together. I missed you, my princess. Your pretty face, melodious voice. Your soft lips calling out for me."

He went towards the big tree beside the lake, settling down so they both could look into the sky."If I could control the stars, I would command them to write your name in the sky and keep it for all of eternity. You are worthy for even the stars to remember."

A secret smile played on Jenivieve's lips as her back laid on the firm chest of the Prince. His words spoke of wonders, but all in the end, futile dreams.

His thick fingers wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her closer. Pink lips caressed her neck, making small bites on her skin to claim her as his.

Dark eyes closed, soft mewls escaped her pouty lips.

Distracted, Jenivieve did not take notice of his fingers unbuttoning the front of her dress. The Prince made his way to touch her soft stomach, heat pooling in her tummy.

She let out a gasp.

Levi flashed before her eyes. His eyes were menacing, just like the night, he found her in the lake naked. She pulled herself away from the Prince, hurriedly buttoning back up her blouse. Her pretty face flushed in embarrassment.

"I am sorry, my Prince. I must leave now."

She walked away from his sitting form, surprised by her allowance to his actions.

"Jenivieve, wait!"

Her body froze, his voice holding a familiar huskiness that belonged to the blacksmith. Slowly, her eyes turned to the Prince's impeding form.

She must be at her wit's end, confusing the regal Prince with the likes of Levi.

Pulling her in his arms, the Prince looked down at Jenivieve with a frown, "Don't leave me yet. I've waited so long to see you. Must you run away?"

"I have my life to live, my Prince. We are not meant to be together."

"But we are! You and I, according to the stars and fate, are meant to be one."

A soft laugh filled the air, "Your pretty words are only that, my Prince. Please, leave me be. I do care for you. Deeply. But I must be honest with myself."

Callous fingers touched her face, "Marry me, my princess. You may think my words are futile, but I mean every word. Be mine, let me care for you. Be my queen and rule this land. Don't you want to live a happy life?"

Water filled Jenivieve's eyes, considering his request. The Prince was nothing but charming to her, but his words were heavy on her shoulders.

"You speak of grand designs, your Majesty, but I fear I must refuse your offer. You say you want me to be happy, but being a queen is not what I desire.""Then what is it? Tell me, and I shall grant you your every wish."

Her bittersweet smile made his heart drop.

"It is not something you can grant, I'm afraid. My utmost wish is to be free. I belong to no man, no matter how loving and kind he may be. No wealth or power in the world can sway my decision. I have responsibilities now. My father is gravely ill. He is my main focus."

She rose to the tips of her toes, kissing the Prince one last time. It lingered for a moment before she pulled back.

"You will always hold a place in my heart, my Prince. You should forget about me, the poor village girl, and pursue the princess who rightfully belongs on the throne."

He held onto her waist tightly, refusing to let his love go.

"Stay, please. Just for a moment longer."

Another ringing in her ears. Something was amiss.

Her honey gaze on the Prince turned curious, her fingers going straight for his mask."Please, for our last moments together, let me see your face."

Slim fingers touched his mask, ready to see his handsome features behind it.

But, alas, the moment was cut short.

"I fear the time is not yet, my love. I promise we will meet again, and then, I will reveal myself to you as I am."

Her lips turned in a frown, unsure of his meaning.

"Come, let us watch the stars for a moment longer. I promise you will be home in time to get a good night's rest."

The Prince led her back to their original spot, holding her close for their last moment.

With the rhythm of his firm chest behind her, it was inevitable that Jenivieve fell asleep in his warm embrace. Behind her eyes were only sweet dreams, her mind feeling peace at last.

She knew not how the Prince got her back home, but she subconsciously felt the movements of being carried.

Strong arms held her close, entering her home.

Onyx eyes were half-lidded, seeing her room. Her face nuzzled the chest before her, not wanting to leave the warm embrace.

"Levi..." her voice was soft and loving while saying the blacksmith's name.

Her ears perked hearing the Prince's rueful voice, "Ahh, I see. Your heart yearns for another. It is a wonder, seeing how you treated him so coldly."

Jenivieve's body molded in the bed, fingers took off her blue cloak.

"Goodbye, for now, my love. We will meet again soon. I promise I will reveal myself, and you will be mine."

The Prince brought her fingers to touch his face. She felt the shape of his nose and eyes, he took off his mask.

Before she had the opportunity to open her eyes and see, he vanished.

Without another thought spent on the Prince, Jenivieve fell into a deep sleep.

For once, her mind was at ease.

But, as with all things, it would not last for long. 

~~~

A week passed, and Jenivieve's life went back to routine. The encounter with the Prince was not fresh in her mind anymore. Other matters came to the forefront.

Levi began to show his face around her shop often, most evenings walking with her home to have dinner.

She found herself enjoying conversations with the young blacksmith, even at times laughing at his jokes.

The blacksmith would carry her supplies needed to care for her father.

He, unfortunately, was not getting any better. Now, Jenivieve's father was unable to leave his bed. At home, she cared for her father hand and foot without complaint. Levi would go throughout the day to ensure he was fine.

Although Levi did not make any comments about it, many villagers started the rumors of him and Jenivieve once again.

Unlike before, Jenny unwittingly found herself welcoming them. She would have meals alone with Levi with hearty words. He would bid her good evening as she would sigh as he left.

She knew what Perdita was thinking.

"Don't judge me. Levi's is a good man. Can't I appreciate him?" The deer turned her head in response, not believing a word.

The next day, Jenivieve found herself blushing to watch Levi converse with the other men. He was finally jovial around others, showing his handsome smile to all around him.

She was surprised to see how her heart quickly forgot the Prince as if he was not meant to be there anymore. He wasn't cruel to her by any measure, but Levi was right. Being with the Prince would only be a dream.

She told him likewise on their walk home.

"Levi, I owe you an apology."

"Oh?"

"Yes...what you said about the Prince. You were right. We were not a match." It was hard for Jenivieve to admit this to him, worried that he would become haughty at the truth.

"I'm sorry." Her tearful eyes looked up to his somber face. He was not laughing at her as she expected.

"Don't be. It is better this way. I must give all focus to my father and job. There is no time to daydream about things that cannot be." She did not pull away as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You are right. Now, your father needs your attention more than anything. Come, let us go tend to him."

He gave her his hand to hold.

She gave in.

The rest of the walk was silent, both basking in the sounds of the trees rustling.

When entering the humble abode of Jenivieve's father, there was no sound to be heard.

"Father? Are you alright?" The young maiden took steps towards her father's room. He made no sound.

Concern crossed her features when his sweet feeble voice did not respond to her. The wood creaked under her feet as she reached his room.

She knocked three times.

Silence engulfed the air.

Jenivieve's heart jumped as she opened the door.

"Father?"

She thought maybe he was asleep, but the pale color of his face said otherwise.

"No...no.." She moved towards him, gently touching his cold hands.

"Father? Wake up. It's me, Jenivieve. I just reached home. Let's have some food, hm? I'll make you some warm soup."

She tried to smile, hoping he would open his eyes. Tears rushed down her face, not wanting to accept what had happened.

"NOOO!"

Knees buckled, hitting the floor. The young girl's body trembled in agony. Her heart hurt knowing the truth.

"Father, come back!" Her hands held tightly onto his, hoping this was all just a prank. She sobbed loudly, her body heaving uncontrollably.

Footsteps rushed to her. A large body overshadowed her miserable form.

"What happened?"

Jenivieve only sobbed, forcing Levi to see the dead man before him.

Tears entered his eyes, but he did not cry. He couldn't, right now, Levi needed to be strong for the young girl.

Crouching down, his arms came around her, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

With no one else around, her weak body fell onto his, her body heavy on him as she cried.

Her father couldn't be gone, not yet. He had so much to live for.

For hours, she only cried. Her father was all she had from infancy. He was her first love, care for her unconditionally. He toiled every day without complaint, always smiling at her even on bad days.

She was unable to say goodbye, and that hurt Jenivieve the most.

When she calmed down, Levi took her to the kitchen, giving her some water to drink. He took time to get a cloth to wipe her face dry.

His heart hurt seeing her red-rimmed eyes look back at him. He never wanted to see her hurt, even after she rejected him many times.

The news reached the village quickly, Perdita leading the way.

All gave their comfort and condolences, fond of the old blacksmith.

The funeral was given the next morning, for the first time, Jenivieve could not muster a smile.

She put pretty lily of the valleys on his grave, giving one last cry before leaving the crowd.

It was the first time the village pitied the poor girl, all alone and sad without her other half.

Slowly, Jenivieve started to recluse herself from the village. She still did her duty as the village healer, but her smiles were rare, and she did not attend the village events anymore.

Levi's presence was not around anymore. He did give his sympathy but respected her wish to be left alone.

He knew in time, Jenivieve would come back to her normal self. It would be what her father wants.

She did not realize it yet, but Levi knew her much more than she even knew herself.

And indeed, in time, she started to include herself again.

Having her time to mourn, Jenivieve started to enjoy the little things in life again.

The village welcomed her again with open arms, all happy to see the beautiful girl smiling once again.

The girl was all but seventeen. She was too young to hold onto sadness. Within months, her home was open for all to visit, keeping her company when she was alone.

All but Levi.

They were back to how things were before that day by the well. They would share looks, but nothing more. It was awkward between the two, and despite the villagers not wanting that, there was nothing to be done.

Jenivieve was still young. In time, she would realize what a good man Levi was.

Hopefully, she would realize before it was too late. 

~~~

For the past few days, excitement filled Jenivieve. Her birthday was coming up. She would finally turn eighteen.

At first, her heart was heavy with the thought of her father not present. It would be a different birthday, but she knew he was smiling down at her.

The village was ready to give her a big celebration, all caring deeply for the young girl who brought joy and good health to their lives. The baker hinted at a lovely cake, and the butcher carved the best pieces of ham for her. The little children made little trinkets to give the young healer, and the girls made her a pretty dress to wear.

Jenivieve was grateful for all their efforts, glad she had a strong community behind her.

She knew when her birthday finally reached it would be a joyous day.

Or so she believed.

On her way home on the eve of her birthday, she walked home with her faithful friend Perdita. Jenivieve smiled ear to ear as she hummed a soft tune. She wore a pretty white dress decorated with little flowers.

What stopped her happy actions was the sudden sound of a flock of crows cawing before flying off. It was not a sight seen often, and their loud sounds startled her.

Trying not to think much of it, Jenivieve tried her best to not take notice of the gray clouds blocking the sun or the wind rustling the leaves.

Maybe a storm was setting in.

She resumed her humming, not taking the precaution of the warnings around her.

Perdita heard something Jenivieve couldn't, for the deer ran off without giving the young maiden a reason.

"Perdita!"

The young girl sighed, knowing now she was all alone. She tried not to think much of it, but she did remember the promise she made to Levi nearly a year before.

There was no way she was heading back to the village, so walking alone was her only choice.

Her heart heavy, she began to sing a hymn to soothe her soul.

Footsteps were slow but cautious.

Despite all her actions, nothing could prepare Jenivieve for what happened next.

Quicker than the sound of light, something came her way. There was no time for the young girl to turn her head.

She was on the ground.

Blood marred her pretty dress.

Tears sprang in her eyes. Jenivieve screamed at the sight.

An arrow shot through her leg.

"Help!"

After a few minutes in utter pain, someone came to her aid.

"How did this happen?"

Her vision was red, but she knew the voice.

"L-Levi. Please, help me. It hurts. Oh, it hurts so badly." Her breathing was slow. She was trying to focus on anything but the pain.

She dealt with arrow wounds before, and her sympathy quickly turned to empathy now that she knew the great pain her patients felt from such a wound.

Jenivieve was in such great pain she did not notice the bow and arrow on Levi's person.

"I will take you home, and we will take care of it there."

"No, take me back to the shop. The supplies are there."

"It's too far. You might bleed out if we head back. Trust me, and you will be fine. All will be right."

Nodding, she kept her pretty eyes closed as he lifted her body, taking her back to her home.

He took Jenivieve straight to her room, gathering a knife, warm water, and a cloth to extract the arrow.

Tears blocked her vision as Levi came back.

"Now, this will hurt. You will be alright." Her lips pursed as she watched him break the ends of the arrow.

Now it was a stick stuck in her leg.

Instead of removing it slowly, the untrained Levi tried to move the arrow in one motion. Her piercing scream taught him not to do that again.

Blood gushed out of her wound. An artery was punctured. Jenivieve's breathing became labored, her eyes rolled back from the sight.

Just like that, she was out of it.

The poor girl did not know how long she was unconscious. When she finally awoke, Jenivieve was greeted with an unfamiliar sight.

The bed she was on was soft. It was bigger than anything she ever saw before. She was in the middle, her tired eyes watching the four golden posters holding the bed.

There was a fire in front of her, and she felt the silk sheets covering her.

Without much strength, the poor girl was knocked out into the darkness once more.

Again, she woke up not long after, this time taking notice of her wounded leg wrapped up in a white bandage. She tried to raise her body, but she was too weak.

Her body was sweaty, and her limbs ached. Her throat was parched, in need of water.

"You were sleeping for days. I was worried you would never wake up. It would be tragic if I never beheld your pretty eyes again."

She recognized the voice.

Her voice dry, she rasped, "My Prince, is that you?"

Jenivieve could hear his smile, "Yes, it is I, my love. I am sorry it is under these circumstances we reunite, but I promise all will be well again."

She could not see him but heard his footsteps around the bed.

His hand stretched out to give her a goblet of water. With hasty hands, she drank the liquid. It was cool running down her throat.

An oasis in the desert.

"Would you like more?"

Unable to speak, Jenivieve nodded her head. He gave her what she desired, and she drank up.

"My poor girl, you've come down with a terrible fever these past few days. I fear you still are suffering, so we must make sure you're cared for."

"T-thank you, my Prince."

She watched his lower body move around the bed. There was a dark blue curtain covering the upper half of the bed on all four sides.

"My prince, I am not sure how I reached here, but I am grateful for your kindness. You...you promised the next time we meet, you will reveal yourself to me. I pray, you Majesty, grant me my wish to see who you are."

He did not speak for a few moments, contemplating his response.

"Are you sure you would not regret this, my songbird?"

His voice changed slightly. The familiar huskiness filled Jenivieve's ears.

The nickname made her blood run cold.

Pushing the feeling aside, she agreed, "Please, reveal to me who you are."

Jenivieve thought her heart would fill with love and joy to see the Prince's handsome face.

She expected to see the bright eyes of a young man, a charming smile that could only belong to her true love.

Seeing the curtain pull back, the smile on her face dropped.

Her eyes widened in fear when she saw his face.

She screamed, her body moving back to create space between them.

Jenivieve could not believe her eyes, shaking her head profusely in denial.

"No...no. It can't be. Y-You're not the Prince!"

"But I am, I fear."

Body trembling, the young girl fell off the bed, ignoring the pain surrounding her as she tried to escape.

She was nothing compared to his strength and speed.

"Let go! Get away from me!"

She struggled in his grip, crying out from the shock.

"Why? I thought you wanted the Prince, my love? Well, here I am. Your wish came true."

In her fevered state, she did her best to crawl away. Her limbs were heavy as she struggled to remove his grip. The young girl's body was hot. If she overexerted herself, she would only become worse.

With heavy breaths, Jenivieve's body gave in to the stronger male as he turned her body to face him.

His callous fingers touched her face, but his eyes were not kind.

His lips snarled at her.

He pulled her body back up, throwing her on the bed.

"Your wound is open again. At this rate, you may never heal if you continue fighting."

He sat her body up against the pillows, her eyes turning dull from the revelation.

"Are you so surprised that I am your beloved Prince? Surely you saw the signs. I tried to give some clues."

Her lips pursed, unable to speak. Her eyes glazed in shock.

His fingers combed through her lilac curls. He pressed a kiss on the hollow of her neck.

"Didn't I tell you never to roam the forest alone?"

Her pretty eyes looked away from him, unable to accept reality.

"I gave you many chances to accept my hand willingly, but you kept refusing. Your freedom was much too important for you to be mine. You do not know this, but you were promised to me from your birth. Your lovely father made a deal with my mother. You were always mine, Jenivieve. My mother thought your father would hide you again, so she made him forget his deal but trust me, I made him remember."

She watched him with cautious eyes.

"Yes, I was there when he died. He was kind, as always. Never in his pitiful life did he expect me to reveal the truth to him once more. I would be lying if I said he did not suffer. I made him suffer for his constant betrayal of my mother and me. All he kept asking for was your wellbeing. He begged for your life with his last breath, uttering apologies for not protecting you. I must admit, even though his life was terrible, he cared for you with all his heart."

Tears choked her remembering her father, now knowing his last few minutes were ones of agony. He didn't deserve such a perilous death, not for her.

"Oh, my love, don't cry for him. He made foolish choices that caused all of this to happen. Be glad. I do love you dearly."

His lips kissed her tears away, his tongue darting out to catch her salty tears.

"There is, though, one way out of this."

He stood up, fetching an item from the desk across the room.

Jenivieve's dark eyes widened seeing the object.

It was the golden lilac from the night at the ball.

"This is the only way to break the curse put on you." He twirled the flower between his fingers.

"I was inclined at one point to give it to you, but that was before you kept rejecting me. I realize now the only way to keep you would be to destroy this tiny flower. Quite a shame, seeing that this is the only one of its kind."

"NOOO" With the little strength she had left, the young girl jumped on the larger man, but it was too late.

The flower disintegrated in the blazing fire.

She fell onto the floor, the fire reflecting in her eyes.

Jenivieve's cries were heard throughout the castle.

This was the day her doom began.

~~~

After the ceremony, Jenivieve was whisked away into the west wing of the castle.

The Prince was all smiles as the guests congratulated him on his marriage.

They knew it would be a matter of time before he would be crowned king.

The room, which would now become their bedroom, was pretty. Grand in size, it held a similar bed to the one Jenivieve was on while sick.

The walls were painted sky blue, decorated with pretty cherubs and clouds all around.

She sat down by the mirror, watching her pretty face with a frown.

Never did she think there would be a day like this.

The large body of her husband came behind her. He kissed the hollow of her neck, moving up to her jaw, and finally her cheeks.

His blue eyes watched her fearful ones through the mirror.

Her pouty lips trembled, afraid to speak her thoughts.

"Say what's on your mind. I know you are ready to spew it out."

It took a moment for her to gain some courage.

"You broke your promise."

He was starting to take off his coat, "How so?"

The little courage she had from before came back.

"You promised me months ago you would never bother me about marriage again."

A snide smirk came across his lips.

"I did, but that was when I was Levi, the poor blacksmith. I kept my promise, even as you started to yearn for me as the poor blacksmith. Did you believe I would not know? I think you know by now I have some powers. I did put a spell on you that evening we kissed, that you would want me at the poor man, to know what you were missing."

He walked up to her, callous fingers starting to play with the strings of her dress.

"It wasn't that I didn't want you to know who I was, but I knew if you knew the truth, you would never agree to the marriage. You were enchanting that evening at the ball, dancing for me, the prince. Your attention to me was welcomed, but it boiled my blood that you refused me as the poor blacksmith. I thought maybe you only wanted a rich man, but when you spoke of your true desires, I knew all would be lost."

"Why me, Levi? There were so many girls who wanted you for you. Why was I the one you had your heart set on?"

"As I already explained, you were mine from birth. No matter what would happen, you were and always will be mine. You didn't want me as the kind man, so I shall show you who I really am."

A rough pull ruined the pretty dress, pulling her off the chair and onto the bed.

Levi took off the rest of his clothes, ripping off the bodice of Jenivieve's dignity.

"Please, stop! I-I'm sorry for what I've done."

"I'm afraid it's too late, my love. If you had only revealed your feelings before, maybe you would be saved from this fate."

Her screamed echoed the room as he roughly entered her, making their union complete.

The sparkle that once shined in her eyes was completely gone. Only pain fulled her blood.

His movements were slow, deliberate. He held onto Jenivieve's soft waist as he filled her.

Her body gave in to him, mewls escaping her lips. Eyes rolled back as he peppered kisses down her body.

Levi's horrific actions went on for the rest of the night, until dawn of the next day.

Jenivieve's body was tired, covered in bruises, and his markings to show all who she belonged to.

When he was done, Levi did not sleep.

"There is one more piece we are missing."

She was too tired to look at him.

"You will become my heart's desire, which is more than being my queen."

His fingers danced on her lithe body, lingering on her legs.

"I can never forget the night you danced for me, when you sang for me. That was when I began to call you my songbird. I want your voice to only belong to me."

He turned her around, forcing her sad eyes to look at him.

"My pretty songbird, you will not only be my wife and queen. You will also be my music box."

Jenivieve did not understand his words until her legs started to transform.

She was not naked anymore, but the outfit she wore the night of the ball for her performance started to come on her. Her legs became stiff, pointed like a ballerina's.

A life-sized music box appeared before the foot of the bed, and her body floated to it.

"You shall forever be my songbird, singing at my command. When I want you released, I shall say so. Your only role is to please me, my queen."

He stood up, covering himself before standing before her statuesque body.

"Sing for me, my darling."

Music started to play, and her body moved mechanically. Her pouty mouth opened, singing a familiar tune,

" **How can you tell**

**I'm under a spell**

**I'm waiting for love's first kiss**

**You cannot see**

**How much I long to be free**

**While**

**I'm turning around and around."**

The rest of Jenivieve's days were spent doing all Prince Levi desired. If he wished for her to sing, she did. When he wanted her free, he only had to say the word. He became king and crowned her his queen.

King Levi had a glorious reign with Queen Jenivieve by his side, the kingdom flourishing.

They had many children and lived together.

Forever and ever.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the ending. If there's one thing I must admit, it's that from the beginning I planned for Levi and the Prince to be the same person. I know some thought it would be someone else, but it wasn't. I do hope you guys enjoyed this au, I'm surprised how long it is (over 20k >.> ) 
> 
> I am starting back official chapters for the story this week so stayed tuned! All is not lost with Jenny when we last saw her in the snowstorm! 
> 
> Have a great day/night :)


	8. Hungry Eyes (3rd Chapter of KMS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny reenters society, and Walker is close behind on her tracks. With new faces and town gatherings revealing some secrets, where will Jenny find herself? 
> 
> (Official new chapter for KMS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GUYS I WROTE THE THIRD OFFICIAL CHAP OF KILLING ME SOFTLY! Took me long enough lmao

_**** _

_**** _

_**February 1995** _

"Hello, Miss Lee."

Tired eyes stayed on the swirls of the cold coffee.

It was a cold day. The frozen snow covered the sidewalks as winter days became shorter.

It was early Friday morning. The T-Bone Diner was bustling with customers and employees trying to get a hot meal before the day started.

Customers sat in the booths and by the counter. The oldies station filled the air with bittersweet songs.

By the furthest end of the counter, a familiar small woman sat on the stool, nursing her cold coffee and scrambled eggs.

It was the first time in months she was able to go back to teaching and resuming her life as normal.

She knew deep down there was no way to go back to how life once was.

Jenny was nervous to go back to school again, hoping she would cope with going back to work. While away, the students sent her get-well cards, expressing love for their teacher.

She kept quiet, taking in her surroundings of busy people and loud talking. Her appetite was gone from the fear rolling in her stomach. She wasn't able to leave Montana as she hoped, and by the looks of it, she wouldn't until the end of next year. It was the contract she signed before all the events from Christmas had taken place.

In her own world, Jenny did not hear the chime of the diner door, the heavy footsteps of the favored state trooper who garnered several greetings from people all over. Her fingers kept stirring the spoon in the coffee, lips pursed, waiting for time to move faster.

"Miss Lee, I said hello. You know, it's the polite thing to greet a person when they speak to you."

Her outer demeanor was calm, but her heart ran a mile a minute as his large frame came close to her.

It had been months since she last saw him, naked on his bed after he raped her all over his cabin and told her his plans of getting married. She was thankful he never got up that morning, and he never found her lying half to death in the snow.

Jenny didn't dare to look at him, swallowing her breath as she watched her fingers tremble. In her peripheral vision, she saw his large hand creeping up to her, no doubt eager to touch her for the first time in months.

She wanted to move, to run away from him but knew it would be futile. Walker Hayes was bigger, stronger, and faster than she could ever dream of being.

As he bent over her, people started to stare as he kept bothering her. His voice was loud for all to hear from the other side of the diner.

Why wouldn't she respond to him?

"Oh, Jenny. Don't be shy. I'm only saying good mornin' to you." His thick finger went to graze her cheek. She shuddered from his touch. Her skin was smooth under his callous finger, supple and soft.

Members of the diner watched the interaction, eyes wary seeing the troubled gaze of the schoolteacher. None ever saw Officer Hayes so bold in his flirtations, going out of his way to bother the lonely girl.

It was clear she did not return his feelings, so why not drop it?

Besides that, all were sympathetic towards the young woman's situation. When she was found two days after Christmas, the news of her state shocked the town. Who would so something do heinous to her? The better question was, why?

While the townspeople never thought of themselves as bigots (it may not be the most diverse area, but there weren't any ill feelings towards anyone because of their color), seeing Miss Lee's predicament forced them to reevaluate their views. They couldn't just sit there and allow her attack to be left unresolved. Many members of the town tried to help Miss Lee out in whatever little way possible.

They wanted to bastard who hurt her in jail. And they hoped Officer Hayes would find the attacker soon.

Dark eyes refused to look up at Walker, scared to see if he would reveal the devil in him or keep up with the facade.

"Just talking doesn't have to mean anything special. Why don't you say hi?" He watched with cruel glee as her chest rose in fast breaths.

He was getting to her, and he loved it.

She looked just as beautiful from before, maybe more now with her slightly fuller cheeks and longer hair. The perpetual sadness in her onyx eyes drove Walker wild with hunger, wanting nothing more than to carry her back to his home and teach her a lesson for running from him.

Walker still had no clue how she managed to do it. The snowstorm was the worst thing anyone saw in years, and the fact that Jenny survived it made him hot for her.

He wanted to conquer her determination, kindle it for his use and extinguish it by the touch of his fingers.

Waking up without her lithe form next to him left him shocked, looking all over before realizing she had run away.

He was angry at first when Jenny's warmth was not found, but worry set in, realizing she ran off into the storm, wounded and defenseless.

A protective instinct overcame him as he threw on his gear to look for her wounded body.

It was easy in the beginning, her blood and steps creating a trail for him to follow. As the snow started to blow, it became hard for him to see. All he could do was scream her name, hoping he would find his beauty amid the storm.

All was lost for him that day. Walker walked for miles hoping her body would appear before him. He didn't expect her to survive the nasty weather, not in her state.

He went home angry. At himself and Jenny. Upset at himself for allowing her an opportunity of escape, and at Jenny for defying him and choosing death to be a better choice over living with him.

Was he so terrible that women chose to run into death than stay by his side?

When he finally saw that she was alive and well, a heinous streak began.

Walker was going to make the young teacher regret leaving him. She will find out that no matter how far she ran, he would always catch her.

It would only be a matter of time.

Now, seeing her trembling body in the diner, sick joy elicited in his heart.

His pretty doll made no sound as he ambled close. He felt her shudder as he touched her soft cheek.

She kept ignoring him, stirring her coffee in an endless cycle.

"Norris, can you get me my regular to go?" The apprehensive diner owner gave a short nod, going on to his task. He would not question what the trooper wanted.

It was none of his business what Walker's relationship with Miss Lee was.

The tall man took a seat next to the young woman, leaning his head on a closed fist. Blue eyes were bright in cruelty.

"So, you're just going to keep quiet? I never thought you were a rude woman, Miss Lee. My mother asked about you the other day. Aren't you gonna call and tell her hello?"

Jenny cringed at the mention of Professor Hayes. Her heart was bitter against Walker, but a newfound hatred simmered towards her once-beloved professor. It broke her heart to think that someone who helped her so much as an undergraduate would betray her so greatly.

No matter the excuse, it would never make up for the trauma Jenny went through with Walker.

And the future troubles either.

"Please, Mr.Hayes, I am preoccupied with important matters. If she wishes to speak to me, your mother knows where I am. I do not care to converse with you if I did not make it clear already. I suggest you put your energy of flirtations to a willing participant."

Despite her dismissal tone, she made no effort to move. She was there first. It was Walker who needed to go.

She never saw the snide twist of his lips, the tightening fist against his temple. Jenny didn't care to give him the time of day, and though it became obvious to all who saw the interaction, Officer Hayes wasn't going to give up just yet.

"The school is on my way to the station. Why don't I drop you there?"

She took a long sip of her cold coffee, ignoring his polite request.

"It's not fair. I know the kids missed you a whole bunch. I would love to see them run up to you."

He realized no matter what he said Jenny was not going to give in to his pleading.

"I have all day. We could both just sit here if you don't want to talk." He saw the struggle in her body language. Her slim fingers tightened on the coffee mug. He saw her swallow visibly at the thought of sitting there all day.

Walker knew he was going to win.

He always won.

Jenny, quite tired of his presence, started to leave the seat and move on with her day.

Her appetite was gone with the loathsome man so close.

So focused on trying to escape, she twisted her good ankle, almost tripping onto the floor.

Almost.

If Walker didn't catch her.

"Is this your way of saying you're falling for me?"

Her cheeks show her mortification of being so close to Walker, his face too close for comfort. She trembled in his embrace but was unable to use her voice.

Ice ran down her back. Eyes dilated as she attempted to form a plan of escape. His hands wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling Jenny up to stand.

But his fingers never left her.

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe I should take you."

Her lips trembled, not sure how to answer. Blue eyes were intense on her form, wanting her to refuse his kindness.

"Go on, Jenny. I'm sure Walker would protect you from any bad guys. He won't harm you." Jenny broke their staring war to look at Mrs.Fields, who gave an encouraging gesture.

If she only knew the truth.

More words of agreement chimed in, and without any say from Jenny, Walker started to gently take her out of the diner.

Her feet limped behind him, scared of what would happen if she stopped his tracks.

He dropped a twenty-dollar bill as he grabbed his food-to-go, "I'll pay for Miss Lee's food too. Keep the change."

His patrol car was out front, warm and ready for her arrival. He opened the car for her, and for a moment, Jenny did hesitate.

"Go on. You'll be fine."

Was he being genuine or just playing the role of hero again?

Feeling his warm body close to her, Jenny was lightly pushed towards the open car by Walker, taking her time to sit down.

She didn't realize a breath was held until he bent down to strap on her seatbelt, only letting it out as he closed the door and went to the driver's side.

Holding her purse on top of her lap, the small woman looked straight ahead, making sure he was taking her straight to the school.

If she was able to jump out mid-way, there was no doubt she would.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be as simple for her anymore.

The beginning of the drive was quiet, Walker only lightly tapping the steering wheel. Jenny's fingertips turned white as she held onto the strap of her purple shoulder bag.

She focused on her breathing.

In, out.

In.

Out.

"Those kids were asking for you as soon as the break was over. You must've made a good impression on them. I get it. You're some special lady."

His right hand moved in her direction, and out of instinct, she moved her body away, making a sound.

Blue eyes left the road to slowly watch her, his lips set in a straight line.

His meaty hand went to the gearshift to change gears. The car made a turn.

He was going in the direction of the school.

Walker's hand moved from the gearshift to the radio, turning it on to lighten the mood.

**You made sense of madness**

**When my sanity hangs by a thread**

The melody from the guitar playing did its best to soothe Jenny, but it couldn't remove her mind from the imminent danger right beside her.

"You know, I was surprised when I received a report some days after you left. Never thought I would see you again. Low and behold, there were pictures of your pretty, bruised body in the file. There was a complaint of a hate crime against the new teacher in town over the holidays."

Her heart began to jump fast. Legs started to shake, unable to contain her emotions.

"It's a wonder you never said who did it to you. We'll get the perp for sure, I promise you."

It was only with his last words Walker turned towards the timid girl. A smirk formed on his pink lips.

The car stopped.

The school was only a block away. If Jenny got out now, she would be able to gather herself before entering the building.

Her fingers were fast reaching the buckle to release herself, but his hands were quick to stop her.\

**I'll try to show you**

**Each and every way I can**

**Now & Forever,**

**I will be your man**

He brought her hand up to his face, kissing her shivering fingers.

"Do you know how worried I was when I woke up to you gone that morning? Why would you do something so foolish?!"

Jenny's emotions betrayed her, tears rolling down soft cheeks as he admonished her.

"Don't you get how much I care for you? All you had to do was sit pretty for me, and everything would've been set. Now because of your actions, I have to conduct some investigation to find a man we'll never find."

His anger started to seep in slowly, taking it out on her dainty digits.

"L-let go of me. Y-you're hurting me."

"I should do more than that for this charade you pulled over the last month. Where have you been?"

Her silence was not the response he cared for.

Impatience setting in, his other hand went into her wavy locks, pulling her head up and closer to him. A yelp escaped her lips from the pain he gave.

"Answer me! You know I'll find out. I know everything about this damn town. As you can see, my kindness is waning. I suggest you start answering me when I speak. I don't want people to think my wife can disrespect me."

"W-we're not married. We are nothing."

A slap echoed in the patrol car.

**I'll try to show you**

**Each and every way I can**

**Now & Forever,**

**I will be your man**

Jenny's cheek twitched from the pain, her face turning dark red from the force given. It was hard to hold in the sob.

"See what you made me do?"

Sniffles were her only response as he tried to see the damage he caused.

She kept trying to push him away.

"Let me see."

Too tired to fight him, Jenny allowed him to pull her face in his direction.

Walker gave a low whistle. His eyes darted towards the dashboard.

"You still have some time before everything starts. I'll take you to the station to get that patched up."

She shook her head profusely, holding a hand to her face.

"No, you've done enough. Just stay away from me, Walker. You are lucky that I didn't say you were the one who did that to me."

"No one would believe you even if you did. They worship me in this town. It's best to remember that."

The doors were locked shut, and he wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"You can try all you want, but you'll never have me, you pig. I rather go through the storm again and face death than have to spend any more time with you. Let. Me. Out."

Maybe it was the fierceness in her dark eyes, or it was his instincts saying it would be best to leave it for now, but Walker allowed her to leave.

But not before he had the last say.

Tugging her arm, he pulled Jenny close to him.

"Don't think this is over yet. I get what I want. Always. Mark my words. You _are_ mine, Jenny. Nothing will stop me from getting my way."

His large body trapped hers as he slammed their lips together. Jenny kept shaking her head for him to stop, but his fingers pulled on her hair, forcing her to stop her defense. Walker deepened the kiss, his free hand moving down her body to feel what he missed for the past month.

He held her close for a moment longer before giving her sweet release. He let out some harsh breaths from the interaction, watching her heaving body struggle to unbuckle her seat.

Jenny tried to rush out of the car, but she fell again.

She was unable to steady her legs with all that had happened. Her body fell into the cold snow, and she struggled to get up fast enough.

The car door closed on the other side.

Walker had to pick her body up again.

"It seems like you have a falling problem when it comes to me. Let me just take you to the school."

"No! Stay away from me. If you come near me again, I promise I will tell everyone what you did. Your secrets won't be kept forever, Officer Hayes."

Pushing herself away from his seething form, she limped towards the school.

Let him try to do something in front of the faculty and children.

Walker watched her form with a heavy gaze. His lips thinned hearing her threat.

Who was she to make such demands?

Little did she know what he had planned.

He sighed, the air turning into ice before heading back into the warm car.

Sitting in his car, he opened the compartment by the passenger's seat, pulling out some photos.

His thick fingers passed over the image of a sleeping Jenny.

These photos were of her sleeping on his bed.

In his shirt.

Her face was peaceful, pouty lips were swollen red and her hair formed a halo around her.

His angel.

Rolling his jaw, Walker looked through the other pictures he had taken while she was sleeping.

Both in clothes and naked.

It kept him going while she was missing.

Taking one last look, he put his treasure away before driving back to the station.

All he needed was time, and she would be his again. 

~~~

It took some time for Jenny to calm herself down after her encounter with Walker. She knew it was a bad idea to enter the car with him, but there was little choice. It was not easy to fight him off in public or in private.

She went to the restroom, washing her tender face with cold water, hoping to lessen the redness. There was no denying the hand mark on her face. How would she explain this to her peers and students?

She never thought there would be a moment she needed foundation, but it would've been useful for a time like this.

Jenny never wanted a time like this to happen again.

She fixed herself the best she could, only having her hair to hide the forming bruise. She went towards the Principal's Office to greet Principal Stover.

He was of upper middle age and a pretty happy man. Stover greeted Miss Lee with open arms when she joined the school months ago and was glad to see her again.

"Miss Lee! Come, come, have a seat." He gently took a hold of her arm, guiding her limping form to the chair across from his desk.

His hands were warm, comforting.

 _He meant no harm_. Jenny kept reminding herself of that.

His hand went to comb back some pepper-salt strands (or what remained of it) and adjust his glasses.

"How are you doing, Miss Lee?"

She squeezed the padded chair handles, unsure as to what would be the right response.

"I'm alright. Could be doing better, but I am happy to be back." She mustered a small smile to ensure her boss that all was well.

He threaded his fingers together, "Of course, and we're glad to have you back. There hasn't been a day your students don't ask for you. I have a box of drawings they would make every day. It's good to see the warm reception for young children."

For a moment, brown eyes narrowed in her direction.

"What happened to your face?"

Slim fingers moved quickly to cover the bruise.

"Oh, nothing. I fell on the concrete hard when I misbalanced earlier."

Why did she make an excuse for Hayes's terrible actions?

_Stover won't believe you. No one will ever believe you. You're not one of them._

As expected, the principal took her excuse without question.

"It must be hard...in your situation. Everything is ready for you in your classroom. I hope you have enough time to prepare yourself. I promise when the school bell rings, your students will be running towards you like mad hounds."

Jenny chuckled at his joke.

"Thank you, Principal Stover. I'm glad to be back and hope that the rest of the year will go smoothly."

He kindly dismissed her, allowing the young woman a chance to prepare herself in the privacy of her classroom.

She looked around the neat room, decorated with the same Christmas trinkets she put up months ago. A rueful smile spread on her lips, thinking of what trouble her students must've given to the substitute.

Her eyes went towards the object that twisted her heart.

Walking towards her desk in slow steps, she slowly sat down on the chair.

Fingers moved quickly to roll up her oversized pants, unpinning her leg from the socket before stripping away the silicone.

She set her prosthetic leg under the desk, covering back her leg and tucking the remaining part of her pants under her. She still needed to take physical therapy before being able to depend on her prosthetic.

The therapist said it would take at least a year before she could balance properly. It was heartbreaking to think about the time needed and her constant falls and incapabilities she was once able to do.

It was no use to ponder on the past, though. All Jenny could do now was look forward.

Until she was capable to fully function on the prosthetic (and currently, she was nervous to think if it was possible), she would need to rely on a wheelchair for most of the day. She still used the prosthetic for small increments of time, usually for getting to school or completing simple tasks outside the home.

Her fingers trembled as she watched the clock above the door.

Only mere second left befo-

"Miss Lee! Miss Lee!"

Wide dark eyes looked towards the children running her way. It was hard not to smile at their enthusiasm.

The pattering of several feet came her way. She was thankful the stopper was on her chair. The force of their hugs became too great.

Jenny was warmed by the children's love for her.

"I missed you all so much! I'm glad for the happy greeting. Were you god for Mr. Mathis?"

They all nodded in unison, but she saw the mischief in their lively eyes.

"I'll speak to him myself later on today, so I hope you are all telling the truth."

"What happened to your leg?"

"Did a shark bite it off?"

"There aren't any sharks here, Dofus."

"Hey, hey! Jerry, don't call Mark or anyone else names. It's not nice." She gave a slightly stern look the child's way, letting him know she was serious.

"Sorry, Miss Lee."

"If it wasn't a shark, then did a wolf take it off?" Another student, Roberta, did her best imitation of a wolf baring its fangs, howling to the sky.

The room then filled with several howls from all the students except one.

Jenny never saw her before.

"No, a wolf didn't take off my foot either. But I will say what did."

The young group of children gathered closer to hear her explanation.

"It was....a big POLAR BEAR!" Jenny put her hands up doing her best impression of a polar bear as the children screamed and laughed away, heading to their seats.

Dislodging the stopper, Jenny rolled to the unfamiliar student. The little girl was quiet the entire time, her curious eyes watching the teacher.

"Hello there. Can I ask your name?"

The girl's pretty sea-green eyes blinked before quietly answering, "I'm Madeline."

Miss Lee smiled at the young girl, "That's a pretty name, Madeline. I'm Miss Lee. I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year. How are you?"

The girl was biting her fingers, "I'm good."

Realizing the girl's shy demeanor, Jenny gave her arm an encouraging squeeze. "Well, I hope we can become friends. It's very nice to meet you, Madeline."

Madeline gave a small smile, nodding before heading to her seat at the front of the classroom.

Jenny took notice of the girl's attire. It was a pretty pink top and pants, but her hair was already slightly messy, as one of the boys.

Knowing it was time to get back to business, she turned to the class, clapping her hands together.

"Alright! Let's start with some science! Who's ready to learn about for four seasons?"

~~~

The day was long and busy, but Jenny was glad to be back. The children were still boisterous as always but took extra efforts in helping out their teacher. At some points, they would have tiffs about who should be Miss Lee's assistant for certain tasks.

The events from the morning were temporarily wiped from her mind.

It so happened to be her luck that it was parent-teacher conferences this week. She had to look into the children's classwork and comments from Mr. Mathis. Most reports were good, other than the occasional hyperactive student, but the most concerning was pretty little Madeline. It was a disadvantage that Jenny didn't have her as a student before. According to Mathis and her classwork, the new girl struggled in the class.

Madeline Fox got along well with her classmates, especially the boys, but academically she was a little behind.

Though it was only the first day, Jenny noticed that Madeline did try her best to engage with everyone, albeit a bit shy. When it came to her schoolwork, there was a look of confusion, but she didn't ask for help.

Jenny had the files open for the parents she was to meet that day. Most came with small welcome back gifts, glad to see Miss Lee well. Most students came along with their parents, well-behaved (with one or two making faces at their parents), but the talks were successful.

The evening drew near quickly, the sun setting an hour before.

Jenny only had one conference left, and she was a little nervous about this one. It was with Madeline's parents.

Jenny started to pack her things away, anxiously awaiting their arrival. She needed to catch a ride with Mrs. Brown, the fifth-grade teacher, as they lived close together.

In her rummaging, there was a knock on the door. Situating herself behind the long mahogany desk, her soft voice replied, "Come in."

Onyx eyes first saw little Madeline, with her wide eyes shyly looking at Miss Lee and a finger twirling in her light blond hair. By now, her pink top had some stains from playing earlier, but her hair combed neatly.

Behind the small girl, a tall figure was pushing her into the classroom. His eyes took a glance around the room before landing on the teacher.

It took a moment, but he found himself and smiled towards Miss Lee.

Jenny found herself curious seeing the man alone. His long dark locks were in contrast to his daughter's but they shared the same glass-green eyes. Under his thick black trenchcoat, there was a cozy burgundy sweater and dark-washed jeans.

"Hello, you must be Miss Lee."

Jenny found herself smiling at his deep voice. The only way she knew he wasn't from the area was because of his accent. She suspected it was British, but there was no way of knowing unless she asked him.

"Yes, and you must be Mr.Fox. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He took a seat at one of the desks, and he looked like a giant enveloping it. Madeline sat next to her father, biting her nails like earlier.

"Well, I only met Madeline today, but she seems like a very sweet girl. She gets along with the other students well and is receptive towards the lessons." Miss Lee started to run through the file in front of her. "I must ask, is this your first move?"

"No, actually, this is probably Madeline's fifth move with me in the past two years."

"Oh, I see." Jenny was unsure of how to change the subject.

"It's been hard without Madeline's mother around. My job is quite demanding with the constant moves. Does this have anything to do with Madeline's progress in class, or are you trying to find out more about me?"

She wasn't expecting the friendly retort and seeing the playful smile on his face. Jenny couldn't help but feel her cheeks redden at his insinuation.

"W-well, it does have to do with her academic progress." She pulled out some worksheets where Mr.Mathis wrote concerning notes.

"I was worried because Madeline's progress is a bit under the level of her classmates. I admit, she does try her best, but she's still struggling a little. I was curious if it had to do with the move. May I ask your occupation? Only because I believe Madeline needs some extra some to focus on her schoolwork."

His smile wiped away from his face, looking towards his daughter. "I honestly had no idea. It is my fault. I should spend more time ensuring she understands everything. I'm a writer, so I'm always researching extensively within my short time. That isn't an excuse, of course. Thank you for informing me. I will start changing my schedule to give her more focus."

Jenny would usually disapprove of a parent's lack of investment towards their child, but not knowing Mr.Fox enough she couldn't help but feel sympathy. It must be hard to be a single parent, one who must pick up and move his life constantly at that.

Madeline wasn't unwilling to learn the concepts, so it was just the solution of giving her more time.

"How about this? I will do my best to spend extra time with Madeline in the afternoons to help her catch up. All she needs is a couple of hours of undivided attention."

Mr.Fox seemed surprised by her suggestion but agreed to it.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you."

"It's nothing. Every child should have the opportunity to learn to their best capabilities. Madeline is a bright girl. She needs a bit more focus."

Jenny finally turned her head towards Madeline, who was staring at her. The little girl looked like a cherub with her slightly chubby cheeks.

"I look forward to working with you, Madeline. I hope we'll become fast friends."

The girl gave a smile while nodding her head.

Mr.Fox stood up, ginormous in height. He held his long fingers out for Miss Lee to shake.

"It's been lovely speaking to you, Miss Lee. I do hope with time everything does improve for my daughter. I promise I will do my best."

Jenny took a hold of his hand. It was warm around her smaller one. The handshake was solid. There was a shock that ran down her hand. Her eyes flittered, knowing he felt the same spark. His smile was pleasant, but there was mild question in his eyes.

"She's in a wheelchair, daddy."

Nervous laughter came out as a melody from Jenny's lips. Of course, he was expecting her to stand out of courtesy. Caught redhanded, Mr.Fox also gave an awkward chuckle.

"Well, I bid you goodnight. Say goodbye, Madeline." Mr.Fox let go of Jenny's hand, the warmth leaving along with it, and held on to his daughter's one instead.

"Bye, Miss Lee!" Hearing the young girl's excited voice made Jenny's heart melt.

"Goodbye, Madeline. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jenny watched the father-daughter duo leave.

What a curious pair.

Losing herself for a moment, Jenny shook her head before watching the clock. She only had a few minutes before Mrs.Brown would beckon her to leave. She still had to put back on the prosthetic.

Reaching home, hands full of gifts and bouquets, Jenny was left with a happy heart as she entered her home.

"Evening, Jenny. How was it back in the classroom?"

The young woman put down her items by the front table, shrugging off her jacket.

"It went without a hitch, Mr.Jamison. It was good to be back."

Her landlord grunted, "That's good. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

She smiled in his direction before heading towards her room.

Mr.Jamison was Jenny's angel, being the one who found her that fateful day in the snowstorm. He was an older member of the community who, while a bit grumpy, meant well.

He was the one who took her straight to the hospital and stayed with her day and night when she was unconscious from her hypothermia. Jamison was the one who cared for her when her leg was amputated and gave her a place to stay when she didn't want to head back to Professor Hayes's home. He never questioned her about it, only treating her well the entire time.

He was insistent that she did not pay any rent, her companionship was enough since his own family was long gone, but Jenny still gave some rent money. It wouldn't be right to live off him rent-free while she had a job.

Mr.Jamison treated her like his own daughter and would always ask her to call him Drew, but out of her respect for him, Jenny couldn't.

She changed her clothes into something more comfortable. While combing her hair a bit, she noticed the darkened color of the slap from Walker. Jenny knew if she didn't hide it, Drew would ask questions. He seemed to be the only other person with a less than stellar view of Walker, but she wasn't sure why.

Jenny went through some containers to find an old concealer. It should be enough for now.

Thankfully, it did work. During dinner (which was a lovely pot roast, Jenny relished the hot beef melting in her mouth), Mr.Jamison didn't question anything about her appearance. He was glad to hear about her students and Mr.Fox.

"Oh, him. He seems like good folk, with his daughter. I don't know how he does it. I'm thankful my lovely Kathleen didn't leave Earth until our children were older."

"Well, I do hope he doesn't move to another place so quickly. It must be hard on his daughter, not having a stable environment."

"All you can do for now is try your best to help her for now. Knowing you, I don't doubt that she'll be in good hands."

They spoke about politics and sports for the rest of the evening.

Getting ready for bed, Jenny thought about how drastic the day changed for her. It was terrible in the beginning, being all alone and cornered by her worst nightmare, but in the end, it was good, seeing how many people were on her side and reminding her that maybe she shouldn't be as afraid of Walker as she was.

Jenny felt a shiver run down her back, remembering the words Walker spoke.

She shook her head. She didn't belong to him, or anyone for that matter. He may be a thorn on her side for now, but there was nothing more to it.

She was not going to let him win.

Maybe it was the thought about Walker, or she may have eaten too much pot roast (but it was so good she couldn't resist), but her stomach felt queasy, and she had to rush to the restroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

Washing her mouth, she watched her reflection with watery eyes. Her throat was raw.

This kept happening for the past week, and it was a wonder it didn't happen in the morning. Her meals were all different each day, so it wasn't food poisoning, but her stomach couldn't but be sensitive these past few days.

Speaking of sensitivity...

Dark eyes went towards the date on the calendar.

When was the last time she had her cycle?

Before she knew it, Jenny started to hyperventilate, thinking about what could be the worse thing for her.

There was no way...

No. She refused to believe it.

Forcing the notion out of her mind, Jenny went to bed thinking about her plans for the next day. She needed to go to the laundromat and prepare her outfit for the town Valentine's Day dance. She was asked by several PTA members to attend as a chaperone for the high school students.

Although not in a dancing mood, Jenny agreed, knowing it would be better to surround herself with many people than find herself alone for several reasons.

Yes, it was better to think about her outfit. She needed to buy a dress that would hide her leg but gave her space to move freely.

Soon, she fell asleep, her thoughts for once not disturbed by the lurking evil of Walker Hayes. 

~~~

The mix of colors tumbled together in the washer, going at a fast pace getting ready to finish. Jenny watched the water drain from the clothes, knowing it was time for her to look for some dryers.

Short of quarters, she took the cart and walked towards the change machine. Flipping her wallet open, fingers pulled out a twenty while her eyes drifted to an old photo she never took out.

It was of her and her ex the year before. A frown etched her features as she absentmindedly traced their faces.

Jenny could remember that day so well. It was Valentine's Day, and they were at some party. It was fun, just chilling and dancing to some good music. Her eyes were watching the camera, a big smile showing her pearly whites as she held onto Eddy's arm that wrapped tightly around her.

He was kissing her temple, dark eyes also watching the camera.

Her heart soared, remembering those happy days.

Jenny grew up with two older brothers who made it their goal to protect her, but they were null compared to Eddy Ramirez. He was a detective in the narcotics division in the 106th Precinct. They lived right across the street from each other. Their parents both own businesses on the same block, the Lee's having a laundromat and the Ramirez's owning a small pharmacy.

She always did look up to Eddy from a young age, finding herself swooning for him as they got older.

There were days when she had to watch the laundromat, and Eddy would come to do his laundry, taking time to chat with her every time.

Jenny found herself looking forward to watching her parent's business, dolling up to catch his attention.

It worked.

Months after she turned eighteen, he asked her on a date, and the rest was history.

That was until they broke up.

No one could deny that Jenny and Eddy made a wonderful couple. All the neighbors thought it would be wedding bells when she graduated. Unfortunately, both had different ideas on where their next pathway. Jenny was excited about the opportunity in Montana but Eddy wanted to stay since he was up for promotion.

It was nothing more than the different timelines.

Truth be told, if Jenny knew what was in store for her here, she would've married Eddy in a heartbeat. He was a good man, and her heart broke thinking of the good times.

Putting the wallet away, she got her change and went back to the finished washed clothes. The thing about wet clothes was how heavy they became filled with water. She struggled trying to empty the washer making sure not to put too much pressure on her prosthetic leg.

Bending down into the machine, a straggled huff escaped as she was pulling out the last of her clothes. She never thought it would become so hard to do her clothes.

Going to the other side, Jenny sought out some good dryers, but all the bottom-level ones were taken.

Just what she needed.

She threw most of her clothes in the dryer, but the last of it was hard to do. Jenny put all the force on her good leg, but it was to no avail.

She could've tumbled onto the floor with the wet clothes becoming an avalanche on her.

A pair of hands came behind her to help out.

"Easy there. It must be hard trying to reach up. There should be a minimum height to use these things."

She turned around, making sure she wasn't imagining the British voice from the day before.

"M-Miss Lee! I-I didn't know it was you."

Jenny laughed at his surprised face and stuttering words. He had similar mannerisms to Hugh Grant in Four Weddings and a Funeral.

"Thank you, Mr.Fox. It's quite alright. If you didn't help me out, I would be lying on the floor with wet clothes all over me. And please, call me Jenny."

Sea-green eyes watched her standing form. It would be a lie if Mr.Fox didn't admit to watching her all evening. It was surprising to see her walking when he was sure she was unable to walk the day before, but, surely, there was an explanation behind it.

Seeing her limp and use the cart for support did give some understanding, but his eyes kept going back to her waist, accentuated by the belt holding her slightly big jeans to her lithe figure.

His curious eyes flashed when he saw her bend into the washer, watching her shapely bottom twist as she tried to retrieve the last of her clothes.

Mr.Fox did his best to look straight into her pretty eyes and not lower down his gaze on her beige long-sleeved v-neck button-down that held a tight fit to her curves.

"O-Of course, that is if you call me Nathaniel. Only colleagues and fans call me that."

Fans?

Jenny's head twisted to the side, "I'm guessing you're quite famous?"

His hands crossed over his chest as he gave a shy smile, "You can say that. I'm a writer of many things."

"Let me guess, mystery, action?"

"Not quite...I write travel books and romance novels. The latter gathering more fans."

Recognition crossed her dark eyes, "Wait, you're the Nathaniel Fox! I should've connected the name much quicker. My mom has some of your books."

"Really? Well, I'm flattered, but I guess you don't read any?"

"I'm sorry, I never thought to do that. But, knowing the face behind the stories, I might give it a chance."

They both took a seat on the orange chairs at one end of the small laundromat, continuing their conversations as their clothes were drying.

"So, is Madeline with you?"

"No, I thought it would be best to leave her with a neighbor as I do this. I promise I went through her schoolwork before I left her. "

"She's a very sweet girl. I think she just needs a bit of encouragement." There was a satisfied smile on Nathaniel's face, staring at her a bit too long for comfort. Unsure of how to react, all Jenny could do was shyly tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, for taking an interest in my daughter. I've traveled around two countries and three states, and none of her teachers took an interest as you have. It means the world to me."

"Madeline deserves it."

"And you do too. You deserve to be treated as the worthy woman you are."

Jenny furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of his meaning.

Carefully, Nathaniel's fingers went towards her hair, moving the strands to show her bruised face. By now, it was a dark purple handprint she did her best hiding with concealer, but she suppose by now it rubbed off.

"Did that man do it to you?"

"What man?"

"The one in your photo?"

It took a moment for her to realize who he was speaking of. "Oh, no! Not him at all." She tried to laugh it away, covering her face.

"I'm not sure who you're protecting or why, but I want you to know you don't have to. No man deserves a woman like yourself if he can't treat you right. You are worthy of so much more."

She watched his eyes for a moment, seeing the truth in his eyes. He wasn't wrong in the least, but unfortunately, the situation couldn't be helped.

They went silent for a moment, allowing the music from the speakers to overtake them.

**I've been meaning to tell you**

**I've got this feelin' that won't subside**

"So, are you here for the travel or romance?" Jenny gave him all her attention, hands pushing her body forward to listen closely.

"A bit of both. I initially came for travel. I'm writing a book about Midwest America, and hopefully, soon have a show presenting it to an international audience. Being here for the past month, especially with the storms we've had, I started to work on an idea for a novel. Picture this, two strangers lost in the storm, and they have to share a cabin. They may not get along at first, but without anyone to help them, must rely on themselves and eventually fall in love."

Oh, dear.

Immediately, flashbacks of those few days in Walker's cabin came flooding back. Of him holding her hostage in his room, assaulting her in front of the fireplace, and forcing her to dance for his pleasure.

"-nny? Jenny? Are you alright?"

Taken out of her terrible memories, she looked back up at the concerned man before her.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I was thinking about what you said. Anything could go wrong when two people are left alone in a cabin. You sure that's a good idea?"

A chuckle emitted from Nathaniel, "Well, it's only an idea for now, but I see your point. Still, seeing the members of this town gave me some influence. Some people more than others."

The way he looked at her finishing his statement, Jenny knew who he was referring to.

**I feel the magic between you and I**

**I've got hungry eyes**

Maybe it was the loneliness surrounding her that pushed her to do it. Maybe it was her need of control who she wanted to get involved with or find attractive.

Whatever it was, Jenny didn't care.

Butterflies filled her stomach as she did something she never dared to do before.

She pushed her lips onto Nathaniel's, her pouty lips making fierce contact with his thin ones.

He was surprised, never expecting her to be bold, but he couldn't deny his budding feelings towards the young teacher.

Taking a gentle hold of her shoulders, he brought her closer as he deepened the kiss.

**Now did I take you by surprise**

**With my hungry eyes**

For a few minutes, they kept kissing one another, lost in a trance. Jenny found her fingers wrapping around his neck.

When they finally let go, both were breathing heavily. It was a release each needed. Both looked at one another with eyes clouded in not exactly lust, but more than mere attraction.

Just as their moment ended, so did their clothes drying.

"I should get going. I'll see you soon, Nathaniel." Jenny got off her seat, going to get her dry clothes, not caring for the struggle she would endure. She didn't notice his eyes remaining on her.

As she went back home, there was a feeling of lightness surrounding her. Jenny couldn't believe she did that, with a student's father no less. It was freeing to do something like that of her own will, to get lost in someone she wanted to, and not forced to give affection threatening her life.

Although her heart was still with Eddy, she knew deep down soon, Nathaniel Fox found his way in there too. 

~~~

**Ooh baby, I love your way, everyday**

**I wanna tell you I love your way, everyday**

The night was going well. All at the town's Valentine's Day dance were happy, dancing to the music provided by a group of students from the high school. Being close to their age, Jenny knew some of the songs and found herself swaying in her chair.

Both young and old were dancing in the school gymnasium, coupled up to the various songs. Some were from a decade ago, while others just released in the past week.

Jenny sat quietly next to the refreshments, looking pretty in her yellow floral chiffon a-line dress. She wore a pair of boots to hide her feet.

It was nice to see everyone so happy, none worrying about their affairs beyond the building.

Some boys asked her to dance, but she politely declined them, thinking for now it would be better not to be the center of attention.

Some of her students were running around, making ick noises to the corny couples, screaming how gross it was for people to kiss because of cooties.

Jenny was enjoying the atmosphere, not taking in the impeding form of the State trooper.

Walker entered the dance with his mind set on one person. Blue eyes scanned the crowded room, eliciting in pleasure seeing her small form sitting on the other side of the room.

He reciprocated mild greetings as his eyes never left his love's body. She wasn't aware of his presence.

Perfect.

His boots stormed forward, seeing her aloof gaze around the room. She looked glowing in her dress. Truth be told, he was expecting her to dance with other men. Not only because she did that last time the town had a get-together, but Jenny was the type to do things to make him jealous.

He kept his temper low, knowing it would not be wise to react with everyone around.

"Jenny, how are you?"

Her blood ran cold hearing his voice. She should've known he was going to come around this evening. Jenny looked up at him with questioning eyes,. A kind smile spread on his face.

He was good with leaving her alone most of the week. There were times she felt his stares, but as long as she ignored Walker there wasn't any interaction.

Her dark eyes looked at his outfit, those worn blue jeans, and light blue button-down under his brown leather jacket. It was a good look, but not near enough to tempt her. There was nothing Walker could do to tempt her. Not after his consistent bullying and terror on her life.

"I'm fine, Mr.Hayes. How are you?"

Jenny felt multiple pairs of eyes looking in her direction. Probably after the encounter in the diner, people were wondering whether she would still give the officer a cold shoulder.

"Good, good. Would you care to have a spin? The night is still young, and it's better than sitting alone."

She had to look away if she wanted to give any sort of smile, "Thank you, but I would have to decline. I'm not in a dancing mood for the time being. You can ask all the other men who asked me before."

Jenny wasn't sure if it was part of his act or not, but when she met his blue eyes once again, they were sad, pitiful.

It would be easier if they were full of that hidden anger.

"O-of course. Well, I'm sorry for bothering you."

Just like that, he walked away.

Relief hit her heard like a grenade exploding. Her fingers finally let go of the metal chair, calming her nerves.

"Oh, you're so bad, Miss Lee!" She turned to her right, seeing Mrs.Goodman taking a seat next to her. The older lady's ginger was combed neatly in a low bun, a shawl covered her frail shoulders.

"You know how much that boy likes you. Why not stop the whole charade and finally give him what he wants? I swear he always comes around my shop looking like a puppy whenever he sees you passing by."

Jenny was unsure of how to give the correct response. There were times she did head into Mrs.Goodman's mini-mart to get some necessities, and Walker would always be there, chatting the older woman up. She would always make sure to hide in the corner until he left just so he wouldn't try to talk her up too in front of the kind but pushy store owner.

"I'm sorry, Mrs.Goodman. I can't force my feelings. It's better that I'm honest with Mr.Hayes than string him along. Don't you agree?"

"But how would you know if you don't spend any time with him? Look, he's in that pitiful corner with the other men, turning his head every second to look at you."

Jenny started to feel the walls close in around her.

"I don't think now is the right time. I only want to focus on work for now. The students are my first priority. Besides, Mr.Hayes isn't the only man around here."

A knowing look passes through the older women, "I see. So there might be someone else. Well, I only hope poor Walker would understand."

Mrs.Goodman went back to dance with her husband, who looked tortured with his wife hacking his ear off as she kept talking.

He was a saint to put up with that.

Jenny looked towards the small gold watch on her wrist, a quarter to ten. Maybe it was time to leave.

"You seem to be all alone again, so I decided to make my way through."

The petite woman looked up, an eased smile forming seeing Nathaniel.

"Hello. It's good to see you joining the town events."

"It's the only way to immerse myself into the lifestyle of the town for my research. Besides, I want Madeline to make friends."

Jenny's gaze moved behind Mr.Fox, watching the young girl wearing a pink dress while playing with the boys. Usually, the boys would make faces and run the other girls away, but Madeline would join in on their shenanigans.

"She seems to be doing well. And how about you, are you making friends?"

Jenny watched his pale face turn red slightly, his hand combing through his long, dark locks.

"I can say for sure I have at least one."

Both laughed in harmony. People were starting to notice Miss Lee's change of attitude with the writer around.

The music changed to an old favorite, True by Spandau Ballet.

The lights in the gymnasium changed into a dark purple, hearts spinning around the dancefloor.

It was a slow dance, just what Nathaniel needed.

"Would you like to dance? You can't sit there forever."

"Well, I can't say I am the best dancer for the time being. Not in my state."

"Trust me. You'll be fine. I'll guide you if anything goes wrong. Or, we both could have two left feet and tumble around like fools."

Jenny saw the joy and mischief in his eyes, and it was hard to resist. As she took hold of his hand, the sparks from before came back.

He was polite, holding her hand and waist lightly.

**Head over heels when toe to toe**

**This is the sound of my soul**

**This is the sound**

They made their way around the dancefloor, not taking notice of anyone but each other. Jenny was lost in his eyes, seeing the morning ocean swaying before her. As promised, he was slow in guiding her.

Warm hearts were all around the dance, watching the blissful smile on the young teacher's face.

Walker was busy talking it up big with the boys, his back turned away from Jenny. He didn't notice that she got up to dance.

The only way he knew was when he was holding his clear glass of punch. Through the reflection, he noticed her familiar yellow dress moving around. The person she was with was not him.

Suddenly, his happy mood turned sour, his eyes turning mad as he spun around.

How dare she make a show in front of him? Fingers tightened over the glass seeing her smile towards the stranger. What did he have that Walker didn't?

The state trooper took a moment to breathe, reminding himself he was in a public setting. The last thing he needed to do was make a fool of himself.

But Jenny already did that for him. She refused him just before, only to accept another man's hand.

Walker Hayes did not go down easily.

**I know, I know, I know this much is true**

**This much is true (I, I-I-I, I, I)**

What drove him mad was when he saw Jenny put her head on the stranger's shoulder. A sign of relaxation and comfort.

No one was going to provide her with anything except him.

Even when that song finished, the pair did not separate from their embrace. They never took notice of Walker's angry march towards them.

"Hey, buddy."

Nathaniel turned his head a second too late.

A punch landed square on his jaw.

The force sent him back a step, thankfully not taking pretty Miss Lee with him.

"Walker! What is wrong with you?"

"Quiet! No man is going to waltz in here thinking he has a chance with my girl."

"I'm not your girl."

His heated gaze on the strange male turned towards Jenny. How could she say that in front of everyone?

After all, they did together?

Hurt cross his features for a moment before his anger took over again. Not thinking straight, he roughly grabbed Jenny by the arm, callous fingers biting into her skin.

"Let go of me. I already told you no." The fear was blazing in her eyes, hoping for once, Walker would listen.

"She said to leave her alone." Nathaniel didn't like how this guy was roughing her up. There was no doubt in his mind that he was the one who bruised her face all those days ago.

And by the looks of it, he wasn't her boyfriend.

Walker turned back to the equally tall man, "Mind your damn business. This is between us."

Though the music was still playing, no one was dancing anymore. All were waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"It is my business when you are bothering her. Miss Lee said to leave her alone, and I suggest you listen."

Nathaniel's hand went to touch her free arm, not tugging her, but it showed his support.

That was the last straw.

Walker let go of Jenny, charging straight towards the other man.

Gasps went around the room, seeing the two men fight. Punches thrown on both sides, Walker was on top of the man.

"Daddy!" Mrs. Brown held back poor Madeline, who was crying at her father's dilemma. No child should ever have to see that.

"Walker, get off of him!" Jenny's screams were futile, her desperate gaze looking all around.

Why wasn't anyone helping?

While Walker had brute and strength, Nathaniel had precision and skill, knocking the state trooper over and taking the reins to overpower him.

Both men stood up again, but the brawl didn't cease. Their fight took to the direction of the refreshment table. The music playing going at the pace of their actions.

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night**

_Out of all songs._ Jenny sighed at the irony but couldn't be bothered with it for too long. She screamed as Walker's body landed on the table, breaking it in half with everything on the floor.

The punches didn't cease, and both men started to become somewhat bloody.

This was a bit much. If no one was going to stop this, then she had to.

Jenny tried not to get too close, watching Walker push Nathaniel to the other side.

"Walker, stop! You can't bully him like this!"

It was probably out of instinct, not knowing who was near him. While his mind was on offense mode, his body was in defense mode.

Nathaniel was pushed to the wall, trying to catch himself.

Walker's hand pushed Jenny with heavy force down on the floor. Before he had a chance to realize the brute of his actions, Jenny fell on the floor, hard.

She was on the floor, in front of the sound system. Her dress rode up, showing all her truth.

Not everyone knew of her prosthetic leg in the beginning, but now they all saw it.

Worse of all, now Walker knew.

Now he knew of all the damage he caused her.

Tears filled in her eyes, watching Walker with hate. Jenny never thought it was possible to hate anyone, but here she was now.

The music stopped. Everyone watched Jenny with pitiful eyes. They never knew her attack was so terrible.

"Are you happy now?" Her voice was low, breaking as she held back her sob.

A piece of the prosthetic broke, just what she needed to suffer now.

Walker just stood there, staring at her.

How did he not realize it before? With the condition of her leg previously, this was bound to happen.

He did this to her.

Jenny was rendered helpless because of him.

He should feel terrible about it, but for some reason, that was the last thing on Walker's mind.

If only he had known before, he would've made better efforts in finding her.

He would've taken care of her in this state.

Instead of feeling remorse for his terrible deeds, Walker felt a surge of power.

He made her this way.

Wasn't that the ultimate sign of dominion over her body? By having the power to morphe it to this degree?

He didn't move fast enough to help her. Instead, that man rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" Seeing the broken piece on the side, Nathaniel picked it up, helping Jenny up from the floor.

Her head hung low, not wanting the gaze of the townfolk to linger on her any longer.

On cue, Mrs. Brown came to her rescue, holding her other arm to give support.

"Come on, dear. I think it's best to call it a night." With help from either side, Jenny sniffled tears as she did the walk of shame out of the dance.

What did she do to deserve this shame to surround her?

It was hard for the dance to resume as normal, all thinking about what had happened. Walker stood there like a fool.

His temper did it now.

Seeing the strange man walk in again, Walker was ready to confront him.

The only thing that stopped his actions were watching a little girl run into his arms, the stranger picking her up and kissing her cheek.

If anything, guilt hit Walker. He didn't know the man had a kid.

No one came to Walker's side in support, and they were right not to.

He kicked the snow as he walked on to his mother's home. There had to be a way out of this pit, to get Jenny on his side. After tonight, it would be a hundred times harder, but he was determined.

He was going to make her see their connection. How much he was hers, and she was his.

Tonight was just the beginning. 

~~~

Usually, on Thursday evenings, Jenny would find herself watching _Martin_. Martin Lawrence was a hilarious guy, and his relationship with Gina was relatable in respect to how she once viewed what life with Eddy would be like if they had stayed together.

This Thursday evening, she found herself going through the aisles of the Goodman's Mini-Mart. Her attire wasn't the usual pretty outfits she wore to work, but rather an oversized navy blue hoodie and baggy jeans, her hair up in a messy bun with wispy hairs falling on her forehead.

Her face was pale, heading into the feminine products area, never thinking there would be a day she would be facing this predicament alone.

For the most part, no one was around, other than the clerk, Goodman's son Harris. He was usually quiet and sulky, but unlike his mother, the boy didn't spread the news around.

It was bright in the store, but there was one flickering light at the end near the frozen beverages. Jenny grabbed her desired object. A couple of them. She didn't know which was the best, but it didn't matter for the moment. She started to go through the other aisles, picking random snacks to hide her main purchase.

She rubbed her eyes, waiting for the person in front to finish their purchase.

Never in her life did she want something to finish quickly.

Her head turned, hearing the chime of the front door, her eyes watching familiar boots walking to the counter.

In a blink of an eye, the small woman found herself hiding in one of the aisles. Her merchandise was stuffed deep in her pockets.

The last thing Jenny needed was another confrontation with Walker.

After the dance last Friday, Jenny found herself crying as Mr.Jamison took his time to fix her prosthetic. Luckily, it wasn't a terrible break, so no extra costs were needed.

The older landlord began to cuss, hearing what had happened. He was swearing about that no good officer pushing his way onto others.

Jenny was glad to have an ally in Jamison, seeing Walker for who he was.

Every day since the dance, Jenny went out of her way to actively avoid Walker in all public spheres. So far, she was successful.

There was one morning where she found a bouquet of roses and a card at the front of her classroom, but she dumped it in the trash. There was nothing Walker could say or do to help his case in winning her affections, any of her kindness, for what he did.

She had spoken to Nathaniel, who had no hard feelings towards her. He was worried about Jenny's wellbeing. Had he known the extent of Walker's violent streak, Nathaniel would've done more to protect Jenny.

It had gotten worse, though, Walker's antics.

Despite not telling anyone, Jenny knew Walker had an idea of where she lived. Although she went to pick up her belongings from Professor Hayes's house alone, it was an open secret that she lived with Jamison.

Every evening for the past week, the phone would ring off the hook. Whenever Jenny would answer, there was silence.

Soon, Jamison would pick up the calls, cursing whoever was on the line, "Stop calling here, boy! I know you're up to no good. Next time, my pistol will do the talkin'!".

Jenny was living in fear of the officer, not knowing what would happen if he had his grasp on her again.

Hearing his boots, she crouched into the aisle. Onyx eyes darted around the mart, trying to find a haven within the vicinity.

Her only choice was to put on the hoodie and head towards the stationary section.

Jenny did her best not to walk uneven steps, but it was hard. She walked in the opposite direction Walker was heading (he went straight towards the frozen area, probably getting a cold 6-pack or an energy drink), hoping he would not try to have a prolonged conversation with Harris.

She played idly around the untouched area, pretending she was looking for supplies for her class. It was another five minutes before she heard and eventually saw him leave. Walker didn't try to speak with the clerk, but when his feet turned in her direction, Jenny feared that he knew she was there. She darted into another aisle just in case but seeing him leave gave some relief.

Harris didn't make mention of anything as he cashed her out but he added something to her purchase.

"You seem to need it. Don't let him think he's won."

Her red-rimmed eyes looked at the greasy-haired man in front of her. His expression was dead, but she knew what he alluded to.

"Thank you." She smiled at him before taking tentative steps out of the store.

Not seeing any cars outside, she started to journey home. It was only five minutes away.

But five minutes could mean life or death.

Her eyes watched both sides of her, vigilant to any lurking shadows.

Jenny began to turn the corner to the house. Out of nowhere, a pair of hands rushed to snatch her from the street.

From fear and survival, the young woman screamed for dear life as she used the tool Harris gave her earlier.

Rough hands released her, screaming in turn as pepper spray came into his eyes at full force. Jenny fell to the ground, but she took the force of the fall and did not damage the prosthetic.

She watched Walker in agony from the stinging in his eyes.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Why did you try to snatch me in the middle of the street?"

"Why did you hide from me earlier?"

Her mouth twisted down, realizing that he did see her after all.

Walker did take notice of a figure in the mart but he couldn't be sure it was her. Sure, there wasn't anyone else who cared to make efforts to avoid him, but it was not often to see her dress up so... casually.

It wasn't a bad look on her, just different.

What made him go after Jenny, though, was seeing the unidentifiable objects she was buying. It would've been much easier if she had tried to purchase her items while he was getting his stuff, but she made a point to wait until he left.

Whatever it was she bought, Jenny didn't want him to see. He was going to make sure he knew what exactly she was trying to hide from him.

"Leave me alone, Walker. Haven't you done enough?"

He couldn't look at her, trying to get the bitterness out of her eyes.

"What are you hiding?"

Fear crossed her features, holding her plastic bag of items close to her. "That's none of your concern."

She took a moment to stand, making sure there was a distance between them.

Walker's eyes were red and watery from the stinging.

"Tell me what you bought. It must be something for you to hide instead of ignoring me like you do best." He took a step closer, but she walked back a bit.

"Stay away from me, Walker. You already caused enough damage last week. I owe you nothing, so for once, please let me be at peace."

"Never. Can't you see how we are meant to be together? Let me take care of you. It must be hard caring for your leg alone. Let me show you I can be a good man. I can be. I am."

"You're not. I don't know how you were able to live in that delusion for so long, but a good man doesn't act as you do. You don't treat women like property and expect them to come beckoning to your every whim. You don't own me, Walker. Go, take care of your eyes, or else you won't be able to see in the morning. And, Lord knows, the town needs you to save the day from whatever evil lurks around."

The bite in her last sentence struck a nerve in him.

Walker couldn't deny, if it weren't for his eyes burning through his skull, he would have slapped her down right there. He was going to find out her secret sooner or later.

Walking up to her, he took his opportunity to grab her slim throat, pushing her against the wall.

"Go, run away. You may be able to run now, but know when I get you back, you will never leave me again. Hell, you won't be able to leave the cabin. Without that leg, it makes it that much easier to lock you up behind closed doors."

Jenny froze from his words, knowing he meant each and every one of them.

He gave her one hard look, letting her go when he knew the words got to her.

She stumbled away from him, not turning back as she headed straight to the house.

Walker watched her figure get smaller, cursing as he kept rubbing his eyes. He would have to deal with her another day.

When she reached the safety of her home, Jenny went straight to the restroom. Her dark eyes went straight to the bruise forming around her neck.

Great, now she needed to hide this too.

She changed into something more comfortable, taking out her needed items heading back to the restroom.

Time moved slowly for the rest of the night. Doom was impending as the seconds ticked.

Jenny paced around the small restroom, waiting to see where her fate lied.

The only reason she bought the test was that her cycle didn't arrive for two months. She never had problems with her cycle before, so it was only natural for her to be alarmed. That, and her consistent morning sickness.

She never thought she would ever go through this fear alone. She never thought she would ever view this prospect as a fear.

The minutes passed until the egg timer gave her any indication that the results were ready.

When she looked at the results, her eyes couldn't comprehend it.

She took all the tests that evening.

Her fingers kept playing with her long locks as she kept praying that it was a mistake. She sat on top of the toilet lid, shaking her head in her hands.

When the final results were ready, she gave a strangled sob, the test falling on the floor as she started to cry.

Drew Jamison was sitting on his armchair when he heard the cry.

Concern crossed his features, taking a moment to get up and head to the restroom.

"Jenny, are you okay?" His fingers rapped on the door, and when the only response was more crying, he turned the knob.

It was unlocked.

Twisting it open, Drew's gray eyes widened seeing the poor girl on the floor, crying her eyes out.

His gaze drifted to the sticks scattered all over the floor.

Bending down to pick one up, he swallowed hard.

It was a test.

There were two lines.

For the first time, Jenny finally saw Walker's words coming to pass. He now had her body.

All that was left was her soul. 


End file.
